Astral Link
by SrPococomun
Summary: Kyle Williams era un empleado promedio de Weyland-Yutani hasta ofrecerse como voluntario en un experimento en la División Científica que cambiará su vida para siempre.
1. Capitulo 1

Nota: Esta es una **traducción** del famoso fanfiction Astral Link escrita por _**CelfwrDderwydd**._ Realizada con su aprobación **(¡Muchas Gracias!)** Más información en mi perfil_  
_

Disclaimer: The author does not own Aliens.

**Astral Link**

_Por_

_CelfwrDderwydd_

**Capítulo Uno**

"_Nave pasajera Moebius desembarcando en el muelle doce,"_ arrastró la voz automatizada del sistema de megafonía en la estación espacial así como la puerta fue abierta y la multitud de pasajeros entraron a la Estación Titan. La multitud se movía como una bulliciosa, masa humana de empujones fluyendo de un lado a otro. Uno en la multitud, no obstante, era diferente.

"¡Hey! ¡Cuidado, chico!" dijo un hombre de traje mientras empujaba al joven a un lado. Él observo como el hombre desaparecía entre la multitud y negaba con la cabeza.

"Algunas personas…" meditó mientras ajustaba su mochila y ponía rumbo a la estación.

El joven era un poco alto en tamaño, pero bastante delgado, dándole un ligero aspecto larguirucho. Su cabello corto y rubio arenisco colgaba sobre sus ojos verdes. Sus jeans azules rasgados y la desteñida chaqueta verde lo hacían ver muy ordinario, y así era como le gustaba. Se abrió camino a un Café y compró una botella de agua antes de sentarse. Suspiro mientras apoyaba la mochila abajo y abría su agua. Miraba las personas apresurarse. Observó la gente continuar sus rutinas por algunos minutos antes de rescatar un pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y leerlo.

_KYLE T. WILLIAMS, INGENIERO TECNOLÓGICO, WEYLAND-YUTANI CORP. N°.110-209-9369._

ESTACIÓN TITAN, APARTAMENTO 104, DISTRITO 7.

Sacó la tarjeta de acceso del apartamento nuevo y miró la brillante pieza de plástico antes de devolverla y deslizarla en su bolsillo. Bebió lo que quedaba de agua en silencio antes de ponerse de pie y avanzar al Distrito Siete. Arrojó la botella en una papelera de reciclaje con una puntería certera mientras caminaba.

Este era la segunda transferencia de Kyle en dos años, no obstante, esa era la vida de un técnico de W-Y. En la medida que caminaba, nadie se percataba de él. Nunca lo hicieron. Kyle era el tipo de personas que nunca destacaba. Un hecho del cual estaba agradecido. En su experiencia, ser notorio nunca había le dejado buenos recuerdos. Camino por aquella expansión de la Estación Titan en lo que parecieron horas antes de que finalmente encontró su destino. Como todos los apartamentos de una estación espacial, estos eran pequeños y apretados lo mejor que se podía. Con un cansado quejido, deslizó la tarjeta en la ranura y abrió la puerta del apartamento 104.

El pequeño apartamento era lo suficientemente grande como para una persona. Los únicos muebles eran una cama, una mesa y la silla. Kyle soltó su mochila en la cama y chequeó la cocina y el baño. Después de lavarse el rostro, se quitó la remera y los jeans y se metió en la cama. El departamento era frio y silencioso. No estaba muy frio en realidad, pero él lo sentía de esa manera. Kyle cerró sus ojos verdeceos intentando conciliar el sueño. Debía levantarse temprano al día siguiente por su trabajo. Vagamente se preguntó, por un momento ¿Por qué sentía tanto frio en las noches? Sin embargo rápidamente empujó el pensamiento fuera de su mente. Kyle tendía a evitar introspecciones por una buena razón;

Era demasiado doloroso.

Al día siguiente, Kyle llegó al trabajo muy temprano, con su tarjeta de ID colgando alrededor de su cuello desde la cuerdilla. Él rápidamente se presentó en la Oficina de Tecnología y conoció a su nuevo gerente.

El resto él paso a estar en buenas manos; aprendiendo las áreas que iba a atender, donde estaba todo, a quien debía informar y lo de costumbre. Kyle no se sorprendió mucho al saber que su turno era el más largo, sin embargo le venía bastante bien.

Kyle tomó su rutina y espacio de trabajo con buena experiencia debido a su práctica. Él no era otra cosa, que adaptable. Kyle estaba un poco sorprendido de que algunas personas realmente le dijeron hola, pero él solo se limitó a saludar cortésmente antes de continuar con sus funciones. En la línea de trabajo de Kyle, él rara tenía que hacer algo realmente complicado, aunque tales tareas estaban dentro de sus capacidades. La mayoría eran labores menores, el equivalente tecnológico de un conserje. Esto le cayó bien a Kyle. Pronto, el joven rubio desarrolló una rutina relativamente cómoda.

Aunque algunos de sus colegas en un principio estaban interesados por la nueva transferencia, ellos rápidamente perdieron interés él cuando se mezclo y termino desvaneciéndose en el fondo del anonimato donde siempre él solía estar. Kyle se aproximó a sus tareas calmado y silencioso. En efecto, aparte de lo que era necesario reportar, él nunca dijo una palabra a otras personas en su trabajo. Kyle siempre tomaba su almuerzo más tarde que los demás y a solas. Kyle se convirtió en una especie de enigma que nadie en particular quería resolver.

Días comenzaron a fundirse en semanas, luego en meses. A pesar de la comodidad de una rutina, con ella comenzó a venir demasiado tiempo para divagar, algo Kyle detestaba, su mente por lo general vagaba en cosas que él trataba de no recordar. Una de ellas era su pasado, la otra, la cual su tonta mente maldecida estaba pensando ahora mismo, era a donde iba su vida. Kyle se había unido a W-Y a los dieciocho, y ha sido ingeniero en tecnología por tres de los cinco años como empleado. Además su estilo de vida fue bastante austero. Él no bebía, ni usaba drogas u otras cosas estúpidas, pero tampoco salía a divertirse o hacia amigos.

Él lo había intentado con resultados casi desastrosos. Siempre gastaba su dinero con cuidado, y ahorrado prudentemente, aunque nunca sabía para qué.

Mientras estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, el pensamiento lo golpe de forma particularmente fuerte en su cabeza.

¿A donde se dirigía en esta vida?

No tenía amigos o familia. Realmente nunca tuvo sueños o aspiraciones. Sus únicos pasatiempos eran leer y, en ocasiones, pintar. Kyle frunció el ceño así como aplasto la botella de plástico en sus manos. Detestaba que su mente vagara de esa manera.

"Hey ¿Estas bien?" Kyle levantó la mirada hacia Tom, el conserje. Kyle parpadeó antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Si, solo… perdido en mis pensamientos, supongo" dijo mientras recogía su PDA y arrojaba la botella aplastada en la basura. Tom asintió, sus pobladas cejas grises se arrugaron.

"Déjame adivinar: ¿Problemas con las chicas?" Kyle se detuvo en seco y miró a Tom, con una ceja rubia arena levantada. Tom, el viejo portero, era uno de los pocos, si no el único, que le prestaba atención de forma regular. Kyle removió su sorpresa y sacudió la cabeza. Tom se limitó a sonreír. "… ¿O es que le falta una chica?" Ahora Kyle estaba realmente confundido, con su cabeza inclinada a un lado mientras la mirada del anciano lo seguía.

Tom rió en su forma tan peculiar mientras regresaba a su carrito. "Una linda dama con quien pasar tus noches hace de este malvado mundo un poco menos frio. Confía en mi" Tom miró a Kyle y le guiño. "La encontraras. O, tal vez, _ella_ te encuentre a _ti_..." Con eso, Tom desapareció en sus tareas, así mismo como Kyle.

Durante unas pocas semanas después, Kyle pensó en lo que dijo Tom. No era que la idea no había pasado por la mente de Kyle antes, si no que ninguna mujer había mostrado interés antes por él, ni ninguna en particular lo había atraído. Como tal, Kyle se sorprendió cuando su mente recolectó todo el disparate, pensamientos dispersos y lo unió en un sentimiento, en una sólida e inevitable conclusión;

_Me siento solo._

Kyle se detuvo en la mitad del atornillado que unía dos cables cuando el pensamiento lo golpeó como una estrella descarrilada. Él estaba conmocionado, desconcertado, avergonzado y confundido, todo al mismo tiempo. Negó con su cabeza y gruñó mientras terminaba de atornillar los cables juntos y tomó su descanso del almuerzo. Este era el tipo cosas que se esforzaba en intentar no pensar.

Sin embargo, no había escapatoria de la lógica de su mente. Kyle quería negarlo. Oh, sí que quería. Tomó un sobro de agua y se sentó allí por incontables minutos mientras su mente traidora martillaba aquel clavo aún más fuerte.

Al final sacudió su cabeza y tiró la botella. Se puso de pie y arrastró los dedos por su cabello. Kyle resopló mientras regresaba a sus funciones, decidió no dejar que esta nueva serie de pensamientos quitarla lo mejor de él.

Al día siguiente, Kyle llego al trabajo un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Esa noche, había soñado que caminaba por un sendero en el bosque, alguien sosteniendo su mano. Se había sentido tan cálido y confortable. Kyle no era el tipo de personas que soñaba con mucha frecuencia, por lo que este nuevo desarrollo le había afectado en cierta medida. Tal vez fue su sacudido e irritado semblante, tal vez la reciente molestia de no sentirse bienvenido, cualquiera que fuera el caso, Kyle estuvo distraído lo suficiente de su trabajo actual que chequeo las noticias en su PDA sobre no otras cosas que terminales caídos o cables rotos que necesitaran su atención. Mientras se desplazaba a través de las noticias, una le llamo la atención.

ATENCIÓN EMPLEADOS: ¡UNA ASIGANACION ESPECIAL ESTÁ DISPONIBLE EN LA DIVISION DE CIENCIA! ¡AHORA ACEPTAMOS VOLUNTARIOS! ¡CREDITOS POR ACEPTAR! ¡RAPIDO MIENTRAS LA POSICIÓN ESTÁ LIBRE!

(NOTA: EL CANDIDATO DEBE APROBAR LOS REQUISITOS DE LA OFINA DE CIENCIA)

Kyle levantó la ceja ante esto y parpadeo. Kyle siempre había tenido un poco de habilidad especial para la ciencia.

Mientras trabajaba, no dejaba de pensar en aquel aviso. En el momento que llegó la hora del almuerzo, tomó una decisión. Así que en vez de tomar su almuerzo, se dirigió a la oficina de su gerente.

Antes de ese día, Kyle solo había estado una vez en la oficina de su gerente que fue cuando llegó por primera vez a trabajar.

Naturalmente, Fred, el gerente de la División Tecnológica, se sorprendió de verlo. Levantó la mirada de su pantalla y miró algo sorprendido de ver en su oficina a la persona que la mayoría de la gente tendía por llamar "Fantasma".

"Oh, Kyle ¿Qué te trae al cuello de los bosques?" Preguntó Fred. Kyle aclaró la garganta mientras se paraba frente al escritorio. Kyle en realidad era mucho más alto de lo que Fred habría podido conocer, de pie tenía unas buenas tres pulgadas más altas que él. Fred, un hombre en sus tardíos treinta con un delgado pelo marrón, se ajustó las gafas así como Kyle se paró en frente de su escritorio.

"Vine por la asignación especial de la División de Ciencias" Fred lo observó unos momentos antes de recuperarse.

"Oh, está bien. Bueno, eh…" Fred se arraigó de los alrededor por un segundo antes que terminara sacando tres páginas grapadas y se las diera al alto rubio. Kyle miró los formularios por encima y agradeció a Fred antes devolverse e irse.

En su almuerzo, Kyle llenó los formularios y se los devolvió a Fred antes de volver a sus funciones.

Kyle nunca esperó resultados tan rápidos.

Tan pronto como llegó al trabajo al día siguiente, fue llamado a la oficina de Fred. El hombre no era tan alto como lo era Kyle, y poseía blanco pelo corto y una barba afeitada. Fred estaba hablando con él cuando Kyle entró. "Ah ¡Kyle!" Fred hizo señas al individuo. "Este es el Dr. Alan Reinhardt, él lidera la Oficina Científica en el proyecto" El Dr. Reinhardt estrechó la mano de Kyle y luego se sentó.

"Así que, joven ¿He oído que quiere ser voluntario para nuestro pequeño proyecto?" Kyle simplemente asintió.

El Dr. Reinhardt observo varias hojas en su mano. "Vaya, vaya, has estado con nosotros un buen tiempo ¡Muchacho! ¡Bastante impresionante!" Kyle parpadeó, pero se mantuvo en pie en su lugar. Dr. Reinhardt hojeo las páginas y miró a Kyle, casi evaluándolo. "No veo ningún registro medico aquí, señor Williams" Dijo el Doctor. Kyle se encogió de hombros.

"No me enfermo muy a menudo," respondió. Dr. Reinhardt sonrió levemente, pero Kyle sintió que estaba lejos de ser amistoso. Algo sobre el Dr. Alan Reinhardt se sentía... fue de lugar por alguna razón.

"Bueno, es bueno escucharlo. De todas formas, nosotros necesitamos que estés chequeado antes de aceptarte ¿Te molestaría que hagamos un examen médico?" Kyle internamente se estremeció pero lo ocultó bien.

"De ningún modo" Dr. Reinhardt sonrió una vez más. Parecía seguro de sí mismo, incluso un poco arrogante.

"Muy bien, entonces…" Dr. Reinhardt escribió algo en un trozo de papel y se lo entrego a Kyle. "Repórtese en la División Medica para su chequeo. Tan pronto como apruebes, nosotros llenaremos el papeleo necesario"

Kyle asintió y se fue a la División Medica.

Kyle había nunca se había aliviado tanto de estar fuera de un lugar como lo fue la oficina del doctor. Estaba bastante seguro que aquel doctor era un sádico de closet. Se frotó el dolor en su brazo y frunció el ceño mientras caminaba de vuelta de vuelta a la oficina de Fred, preguntándose si los créditos adicionales valieron la pena. En su camino, se preguntó qué en todo el cosmos lo había poseído para presentarse como voluntario para esto. Él no necesitaba el dinero extra ¿Cierto? La idea de huir cruzo su mente, pero, por extraño que parezca, la rechazó. A su pesar, él sonrió mientras regresaba a la oficina de Fred en esa tarde. Algunas veces un cambio era necesario, y esto era un gran cambio en efecto.

Kyle se sorprendió de saber que el Dr. Reinhardt seguía ahí, leyendo el fax que la División Medica había enviado. El Dr. Reinhardt sonrió con esa misma sonrisa que incomodo a Kyle cuando entró a la oficina. "Bueno, adelante ¡Muchacho! Mañana zarparas a nuestras instalaciones" Kyle levantó la ceja ante esto.

"¿Qué instalaciones? ¿No se hará aquí?" Pregunto Kyle. El Dr. Reinhardt sonrió mientras palmeaba la espalda de Kyle.

"Ah, muchacho, tal excelencia científica necesita ser hecha en su propio entorno. Es una forma de arte, ya sabes…" Dijo el Dr. Reinhardt mientras colocaba los papeles en su maletín. Le entregó a Kyle un papelito con un mapa. "La nave está atracada en el muelle cuatro. Debe estar allí a las ocho en punto" Con eso, el Dr. Reinhardt dejó la oficina. Kyle suspiró y miro el mapa. Al menos no tendría problemas en encontrarlo. Miro a Fred, quien se lo notaba vagamente preocupado por alguna razón. Fred le sonrió a Kyle.

"Lamento perderte, Kyle. Has sido un buen trabajador" Kyle parpadeó, no acostumbraba a ser felicitado.

"Um, gracias. Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted" Por alguna razón, Fred parecía aún más preocupado al escuchar eso, pero rápidamente lo ocultó.

"Tengo tu ultimo cheque depositado en tu cuenta. Deberías ir a prepararte" Kyle asintió. Con eso, Kyle dejó la oficina y se dirigió a su apartamento. No tenía mucho que empacar, por lo que paso la tarde leyendo. Kyle siempre había amado las novelas de espías y misterios. Finalmente, logró dormí un poco después de la media noche.

A la mañana siguiente se encontraba en el muelle cuatro justo a tiempo. No pudo evitar levantar la ceja ante el nombre de la nave. El USS Proteus. Kyle no sabía por qué, pero sentía un escalofrió bajar por su espina a la vista del masivo buque que miraba por ventana. Sentía que estaba pasando un umbral de algún tipo y que no había vuelta atrás. Respiró hondo, se enderezó, se ajustó la mochila y caminó bajo el bloqueo de abordaje. Fue recibido por tres hombres en batas blancas de laboratorio. Le mostró los papeles y lo acompañaron adentro mientras el Proteus se alejaba del muelle y comenzaba su viaje. Una vez estuvieron en marcha, le mostraron la cámara Criogénica. Kyle soltó un quejido cuando puso su ropa y la mochila en el armario. En realidad no era un gran fan de las congeladoras. Siempre se sentía frio, rígido y miserable cuando despertaba. Así como puso los electrodos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales, sintió que su corazón estaba un poco más acelerado de lo normal. Negaba con su cabeza mientras se subía adentro y el tubo se cerraba a su alrededor y las luces se apagaron. Suspiró mientras sentía caer a la deriva en un sueño que duraría todo el viaje

XXX

Parecía que muy poco tiempo había pasado cuando despertó con el sonido de la gente hablando y las luces encendiéndose. Gimió al sentarse y tosió. Giró su cabeza al notar que su sentido de equilibrio regresaba. Sin embargo otra cosa que el detestaba de los congeladores era que parecían marearlo cuando despertaba. Se quedó dónde estaba, quitando los electrodos mientras sentía que el equilibrio volvía. Cuando estuvo seguro de que no se caería, se puso de pie y recuperó su ropa. Una vez vestido, siguió las guías a través del laberinto de pasajes y pasillos.

No estaba muy seguro donde había abandona la Proteus y entrado en la… donde sea que estuviera, pero estaba seguro que quien sea que lo había diseñado debió de estar borracho. Nunca volvió a ver alguna ventana, porque no estaba seguro si él se encontraba en una estación espacial, o un planeta. No había nada inusual acerca de la gravedad, o el aire para sugerir que estaba en un planeta, ni tampoco había signos de que estaba en el espacio. Por último, las guías de laboratorio se detuvieron en frente de dos puertas de cristal mientras el Dr. Reinhardt se aproximaba ellas, leyendo algo en un portapapeles. Sonrió cuando vio a Kyle. A pesar de los obvios meses transcurridos, la sonrisa del hombre todavía inquietaba a Kyle.

"Ah, el Sr. Williams. Bienvenido a nuestro laboratorio. Si me sigue, lo acomodaremos en su estadía con nosotros…" Dr. Reinhardt dio la vuelta y abrió la marcha, sin siquiera levantar la mirada de lo sea que leía. Kyle dejó que ojos observaran el entorno mientras lo seguía, tenía un aire general a laboratorio. Las paredes eran blancas, mientras que el piso y el techo eran de un gris metálico. Las puertas eran en su mayoría del tipo corredizas de cristal, pero algunas estaban hechas de metal.

"Así que ¿Puedo preguntar por qué estoy aquí?" El Dr. Reinhardt miro hacia atrás y volvió a sonreír.

"Necesitamos muestras de tejido para un experimento en el crecimiento de nuevos órganos, muchacho. Pero, muy pocas personas pueden cumplir con los requisitos genéticos que necesitamos. Por suerte, tú lo cumples. Considérate muy afortunado, muchacho ¡estás a punto de hacer historia!" Kyle levantó una ceja al escucharlo.

"¿Qué tipo de tejidos necesitan?" preguntó Kyle, un poco intrigado, pero manteniendo una extraña sensación en el estómago sobre el asunto. Dr. Reinhardt le indicó a Kyle para que entrara a la habitación antes que él. Kyle entró y supo que era para pacientes médicos.

"Tejidos de órganos. Algunos ganglios linfáticos, pero especialmente algunos del corazón, hígado y bazo. Esos son la clave ¡ya verás!" Dr. Reinhardt rio con su broma, y Kyle se estremeció. Kyle decidió que el Dr. Reinhardt era un hombre espeluznante hasta la medula. Su sonrisa, su forma de caminar, incluso su risa lo ponía nervioso.

"Um ¿cuánto tejido necesitan?" Kyle intentó no sonar nervioso. Dr. Reinhardt le dio una palmada en la espalda.

"No mucho. Difícilmente lo notaras. Pero, puesto que es una cirugía, necesitaras ser anestesiado" Kyle soltó un quejido suave y puso sus ojos ante la idea de ser noqueado nuevamente, pero ya había ido demasiado lejos como para retractarse. El Dr. Reinhardt sonrió mientras sostuvo el portapapeles bajo el brazo. "No te preocupes. Estarás bien abastecido de helado" El Dr. Reinhardt le guiñó un ojo y Kyle sintió otro escalofrió pasar por él.

"Gracias. Uh ¿Cuándo hacemos esto?" preguntó Kyle, deseando que el Doctor se apurara y se fuera.

"Esta noche. Para tu información, son cuatro horas desde ahora. Así que ¿Por qué no te pones cómodo por mientras?" Kyle asintió y no pudo evitar el suspiro de alivio cuando el Doctor se retiró. Kyle dejó la mochila en la cama y tomó asiento, sacando un libro para leer. El negó con la cabeza así como preparaba una de sus novelas de espionaje y la abría en el marcador.

XXX

En otra parte del laboratorio, el Dr. Reinhardt caminaba por el pasillo hasta que una mujer con bata de laboratorio con el pelo largo y castaño se acercó a él.

"Todo está listo, señor. Podemos empezar en cualquier momento," ella dijo con calma. Dr. Reinhardt la miró brevemente antes de volver a observar sus papeles.

"Muy bien ¿Cómo están las muestras?" preguntó.

"Aun en éxtasis ¿El huésped es el adecuado?" ella preguntó. Él le lanzó una mirada fría.

"Sabes tan bien como yo que el huésped es en gran parte irrelevante. El resultado es lo que importa, Catherine…" Ella sintió mientras caminaba. Se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de metal y el Dr. Reinhardt enseñó su ID frente al escáner, el cual pitió, y la puerta fue abierta. Entraron en una habitación un poco oscura y se detuvieron frente a una ventana estrecha. El Dr. Reinhardt sonrió al ver su interior.

Un gran, oval cuerudo, de unos tres metros de altura, descansaba en una mesa, envuelta por el haz de una luz azul. Su sonrisa se tornó en una amplia sonrisa con dientes. "Esto es todo lo que importa. El ultimo de su especie. Todavía se me hace difícil de creer nuestra suerte…" El observó como el ovoide correoso palpitaba vida desde su interior.

Catherine sonrió.

"Si se trata de una reina, como deseamos, no será por mucho tiempo…"

XXX

Kyle estuvo leyendo lo que solo parecieron minutos antes que una mujer entrara.

"Hola. Mi nombre es Catherine. Soy la jefa cirujana aquí. Estamos preparando la cirugía, así que si quieres irte vistiendo con la bata que está en el cajón, te tendremos listo" Kyle deslizó su marcador en libro y bajó sus piernas para levantarse. Catherine tenía la estatura promedio de una mujer. Su largo pelo castaño estaba suelto y su sonrisa era un mundo mejor que la del Dr. Reinhardt. Ella parecía un poco sorprendida de que Kyle sea tan alto como solo él podía serlo.

"Vaya, vaya. Uno alto ¿Lo tienes de tu padre? "Kyle se estremeció al oír eso. Se aclaró la garganta mientras guardaba su libro de vuelta a la mochila.

"No sé realmente. Nunca lo conocí" Contestó cortante mientras sacaba la bata de hospital y la ponía sobre la cama. La sonrisa de Catherine se desvaneció.

"Lo siento". Kyle sacudió su cabeza.

"Tan solo déjame vestirme" Catherine asintió y ya saliendo.

"Solo tienes que presionar el botón de llamada cuando estés listo" Con eso, se fue. Kyle suspiró y negó con su cabeza mientras se desnudaba y deslizaba la bata de hospital en su cuerpo. Los calzoncillos los conservó.

Una vez satisfecho, pulsó el botón de llamada. Catherine reapareció y dio instrucciones a Kyle para que la siguiera. Él acompaño hasta una habitación en la zona de cirugías, donde ella reservaba una cama vacía para él. La habitación estaba llena de dispositivos de tecnológicos de última generación y aparatos de todo tipo.

Catherine encendió los monitores y pantallas mientras le puso electrodos para leer sus signos vitales en su pecho y el cuello. Kyle se sentía nervioso cuando ella lo giro dentro de la sala de cirugías. Ella engancho un pequeño ordenador al lado de la cama hacia otro más grande mientras tomaba una máscara y giraba la perilla de un tanque. "Okey, Kyle. Toma un respiro profundo por mi" Kyle suspiró e inhaló el extraño gas. De inmediato sintió los mareos como el mundo también se empezó a desenfocar. "Ahora, Kyle, quiero que cuentes hacia tras desde cien" Indico Catherine.

Kyle comenzó a contar, el mundo se difuminaba así como él. Era vagamente consiente de que la puerta de la sala de cirugías se abría. Apenas podía distinguir la siluetas de dos hombres empujando un carrito de algún tipo. Su visión era borrosa, pero veía como si sus ojos tuvieran un resplandor azul sobre él. Cuando caer dormido era inevitable, el vagamente vio el brillante carrito acercarse a su cama.

Nota del Autor: Quiero agradecer a mi buena amiga LadeeKittee por su ayuda, inspiración y perspicacia. El titulo fue su idea. Gracias ¡Kit!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kyle se despertó con la sensación de un dolor de garganta y el constante pitido del electrocardiograma. Se quejó suavemente con su voz ronca, mientras abría los ojos. Fue recibido por el mismo techo donde había estado. Su mente seguía sintiéndose difusa. Sus orejas vagamente registraron el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Soltó otro gruñido cuando alzaba su cabeza y vio a Catherine ingresando, con portapapeles en mano.

"Ah, estás despierto", dijo ella, sonriendo mientras chequeaba el gráfico. Kyle tragó, haciendo una mueca de dolor por su garganta en su intento de hablar.

"¿Cómo fue?" graznó. Catherine sonrió disculpándose.

"Tuvimos que posponerlo, me temo" Kyle la miró mientras hojeaba las páginas de su portapapeles. "Vimos que el recuento de tus glóbulos blancos estaba inusualmente alto, por lo que comenzamos algunas pruebas" Ella lo observa mientras caminaba al lado de su cama. "Creemos que estas gestando Tos Corelian. Te tenemos con fluidos y antibióticos," dijo, señalando la maquina intravenosa en la cual estaba conectado. "Es algo bueno que la atrapamos a tiempo" Catherine sonrió cálidamente a Kyle. "Debes tomarlo con calma y no preocupes por la cirugía. La haremos cuando mejores" Con eso, dio la vuelta y se fue.

Kyle tosió levemente, con la sensación de su pecho apretado. Entre quejidos mientras intentaba colocar su cabeza en orden. No recordaba mucho, pero recordaba un extraño sueño en el que no podía respirar. Luego el sueño había cambio en algo sobre estar cálido, como si estuviera envuelto en una suave manta que lo compartía su calor. No podía recordar los detalles, pero no le dio importancia. Con un suspiro, miró a su alrededor por su mochila. La encontró al lado de su cama donde la había dejado.

XXX

Catherine entró a la oficina, con el portapapeles en la mano. La habitación estaba mayormente oscura, salvo por una simple y brillante luz apostada sobre la mesa que dominaba toda la oficina. El Dr. Reinhardt se sentó en el escritorio, mirando un video en una pequeña pantalla en el mueble. Miró a Catherine antes de presionar el botón y detener la reproducción, la pantalla se plegó dentro del escritorio.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo está el huésped? "Le preguntó al Dr. Reinhardt, su voz era fría y sin emociones.

"Bastante bien. Sus signos vitales son fuertes y parece estar en buena salud, "respondió Catherine.

"¿Y el embrión?'" Catherine entregó el portapapeles al Dr. Reinhardt.

"La implantación fue exitosa. Está totalmente implantado y crece sin problemas." Dr. Reinhardt observó los documentos antes de devolvérselos a Catherine.

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó, sus dedos se entrelazaron mientras descansaba los codos en el escritorio.

"No estamos exactamente seguros. Creemos que la gestación toma lugar desde dos días hasta una semana. Solo lo sabremos cuando suceda." El Dr. Reinhardt frunció el ceño levemente.

"Mantenlo en estricta observación. En el minuto que él muestre señales del final de la gestación, lo quiero en cirugía lo antes posible ¿Comprendido?"

"Si, señor," respondió Catherine.

"¿Él sospecha algo?" Preguntó el Doctor. Catherine sonrió.

"Para nada. Él piensa que tiene Tos Corelian" El Dr. Reinhardt rió en voz baja.

"Maravilloso. Quiero recibir información de cualquier cambio, por pequeño que sea." Con eso, Catherine hizo una reverencia y se retiró. El Dr. Reinhardt reclinó la silla y sonrió. "Esto demuestra ser un gran esfuerzo, en efecto…"

XXX

Kyle estaba leyendo su libro cuando la puerta se abrió; un hombre de aspecto desaliñado con barba y ropas azules entró.

"Hey. Me llamo Richard. Soy de limpieza," dijo Richard mientras vaciaba la basura y se dedicaba a otras funciones. Kyle parpadeó pero lo saludo cortésmente, tratando de ser amistoso.

"Encantado de conocerte" logró decir Kyle, con la voz ronca. Richard se echó a reír.

"Muchacho, suenas como te hubieras tragado una jarra de ácido ¡hombre!" Kyle tosió así como Richard terminó la limpieza y descanso un momento, mirándolo. Richard tenía un aspecto descuidado según Kyle. No estaba sucio, pero algo acerca de él se sentía… torcido. La forma en que llevaba su ropa no era correcta, tampoco la forma en que sus pequeños ojos se movían. Kyle suprimió un escalofrió cuando vio Richard tenía los ojos amarillos. "Que maldición de tos, hombre. Tal vez deberías pedirle a la Doc algo" Con eso, Richard se fue. Kyle suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Este lugar está lleno de gente espeluznante…," Pensó para sí mientras regresaba a su lectura.

Cuando llego la comida del mediodía, Kyle la rechazo cortésmente. No se sentía muy hambriento, pero sí muy sediento. Bebió tres botellas de medio litro en una sola vez, en su sorpresa. Kyle se sintió inmensamente aliviado cuando cayó la noche y fue capaz de ir a dormir. Se sorprendió de que aquel sueño volviera. Nuevamente, fue una sensación de calidez y suavidad. Si pudiera colocarle un color, tendría que ser rosa. Como si estuviera envuelto en una cálida y suave, manta rosa. Era tan cálido y suave, que se mostró reacio a contemplar siquiera la idea salir del sueño.

Lamentablemente, igual que todos sus sueños, se terminó. Tosió cuando despertó. Esta vez, mientras tosía se sentía extraño. Era como si su pecho estuviera aún más apretado. Volvio a toser, y resulto en un pequeño ataque de toces. Con cada tos, lo sentía aún más extraña. Era como si tuviera una pequeña roca en el pecho. Una sensación más irritante que cualquier otra cosa. Como una piedra en el zapato. Cuando dejó de toser, se sintió abatido. Al menos su garganta no sufría tanto como lo había estado. Después de estar despierto por una buena hora o algo así. Catherine llegó para ver cómo estaba.

"Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes?" Comprobó mientras examinaba el ECG. Kyle relató acerca de su toces y la presión en el pecho. Catherine frunció el señor. "Hmm. No me gusta lo que escucho ¿Algo más?" También añadió lo de la sensación de una piedra en el pecho. El ceño fruncido se profundizo "Creo que puedes estar desarrollándose una Neumonía. Tendré que hacer algunas pruebas" determinó, dando la vuelta y retirándose. Kyle suspiró cuando se recostó. Paso la mayor parte del día leyendo. Esta vez, comió algo de su almuerzo, aunque no mucho. No era que supiera mal. De hecho, la comida de sabía bien para ser comida de hospital, pero sentía que no podía hacerle espacio a mucha.

Seguía sediento, de todas maneras. Otras tres botellas le ayudaron a saciarse. Al final del día, había obtenido una rara sensación de molestar general. Sentía como su columna vertebral estaba fría, y su estómago molesto. Ya no dudaba acerca de las sospechas de Catherine. No había debate en que estaba enfermo. La sola ansiedad de apagar la luz e irse a dormir esa noche pronto se calmarían.

Una vez más, ya durmiendo, soñó con calidez y suavidad. Era tan suave y cómodo, que deseaba quedarse allí por siempre. En este sueño se agregó algo nuevo: un sonido. Al principio, no podía entender este suave y confortante eco. Era tan confortante, que sentía que lo estaban arrullando. Así como su mente crecía y se metía en las difusas paredes del sueño, finalmente pudo reconocer el sonido.

Era el latido de un corazón.

Kyle se reclinó abruptamente, tosiendo con fuerza. Tan pronto como se levantó, pudo sentirse mejor, aunque su pecho le apretaba más que nunca. En un momento luchó contra el impulso de vomitar y pudo respiro. Limpió su boca, el sabor en ella era un poco desagradable. Tenía frio, y podía sentir el sudor pegándose en él.

Apenas era consciente de que Catherine había entrado a su habitación mientras tomaba se sentaba, luchando para conseguir que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Ella suspiró "Temía esto. Esta es una cepa más virulenta del virus de la Tos Corelian. Tengo un agente antiviral que debería ayudar, pero tomara unos días en eliminarlo en su totalidad," dijo ella mientras añadía un fluido azul a su intravenosa.

"Gr-Gracias," logró decir cuando escuchaba el electrocardiograma reaccionar a su acelerado ritmo cardiaco. Catherine frunció el ceño al observarlo. Kyle sentado, respiró con dificultad durante unos minutos antes que lograra volverlo a la normalidad. Catherine tomó algunas notas en su portapapeles y luego comprobó el ECG una última vez antes de irse. Kyle podría haber estado imaginando cosas, pero parecía que ella tenía prisa. El resto del día paso lento e incómodo para Kyle.

Rápidamente comprendió que estar acostado era bastante incómodo. Sentía como la roca la tendía a irse para atrás, lo suficientemente grande como para presionar su columna vertebral. Para aliviarse, reclinó la cabeza de la cama y se recostó con su espalda levantada, casi sentándose. Esta vez, rechazo la comida, sin embargo bebió el agua con ansiedad. De vez en cuando a lo largo del día, dormitaba y tomaba siestas. Entonces el mismo cálido sueño y el placentero latido volvían cuando dormía. Deseaba poder quedarse un mayor tiempo en aquellos agradables sueños, pero permanecía despierto por alguna razón. El momento que en que se acabó el día, la sensación de malestar había incrementado, así como su nivel de agotamiento.

Una vez más, el sueño agradable volvió. Lleno de calidez y suavidad, el sonido del latido lo llenaba de confort. Pero por segunda vez, había algo nuevo. La sensación de que alguien estaba con él. Se sentía como algo cálido enrollado a su alrededor. El sentir era tan suave, y definidamente gentil. Era como si esta presencia lo abrazara, sosteniéndolo. Algo tan extraño, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, maravilloso. Él atrajo la presencia aún más, y esta se aferró firmemente a su alrededor. El sentimiento de felicidad desenfrenada llegó, tanto para la nueva presencia, como él mismo. Él se aferró lo mejor que pudo hacia eso, deseando nunca abandonarla.

Kyle despertó en el frio mundo de la realidad mientras sus ojos se abrieron de un golpe. Al vivir la calidez de aquel sueño, sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas. Investigo con su mano, y se sorprendió de que eran lágrimas. Kyle no era del tipo que lloraba. Nunca encontró mucho por lo que llorar. Se asustó que el sueño lo afectara tan profundamente. Kyle rápidamente limpió su mejilla y suspiró. Al sentarse, el pecho lo presionaba aún más fuerte que ayer. Ahora, podía sentir la roca dentro de su pecho constantemente, en vez de ocasiones.

Si Kyle había estado incomodo los últimos dos días, hoy estaba francamente miserable. Su piel se sentía fría y húmedo, incluso se mareaba. Aunque por encima de todo, estaba cansado.

Ni siquiera levanto la vista cuando Catherine entró.

"¿Cómo estamos hoy?" ella preguntó. Kyle le lanzó una mirada.

"Terrible," respondió. Con una mirada pálida y ojos cansados. Catherine sonrió en modo de disculpa.

"Lamento escuchar eso. El antiviral debería estar destruyendo el virus Corelian en tu sistema, pero me temo que no hay nada que podamos hacer acerca de los efectos ya ha hecho el virus en tu cuerpo. Deberías comenzar a mejorar en un día aproximadamente" dijo ella mientras observaba las lecturas del ECG una vez más antes de retirarse. Kyle estaba tan agotado, pero de todas formas creyó verla tomando su ritmo cardiaco tan pronto como cuando ella salía por la puerta. Incluso en su estado actual, sabía que algo iba mal. A pesar de esto, estaba demasiado cansado para tratar de averiguarlo. Gimió cuando puso la espalda en la sección elevada de la cama detrás de él.

Intento, muy lenta y suavemente, dibujar una respiración profunda. De pronto sintió como algo tocándole sus pulmones, y comenzó a toser ásperamente. Las venas resaltaron en su cuello mientras tocia más fuerte que nunca. Ni siquiera era consciente del hecho de que estaba babeando mientras tosía más y más violentamente. Sus pulmones padecían espasmos y la tos empeoró. El estómago se le revolvió y termino vomitando a un lado de la cama. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, finalmente logró tener sus pulmones en control y relajado en la cama, jadeando.

XXX

Tanto como Catherine y el Dr. Reinhardt observaban a Kyle teniendo un ataque de tos a través de la pantalla del escritorio del Doctor. Catherine hojeo las páginas en su portapapeles mientras el Dr. Reinhardt cortaba la transmisión del video. Dr. Reinhardt entrelazó los dedos mientras Catherine rodeó la habitación para estar frente a su escritorio.

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas?" El Dr. Reinhardt preguntó fríamente.

"Podría ser en cualquier momento. Si tuviera que adivinar, en algún momento de las próximas veinticuatro horas. Tengo el equipo de cirugía en espera hasta nuevo aviso." El Dr. Reinhardt sonrió.

"Bien. En el momento que muestre señales de… el nacimiento, lo quiero en cirugía." Catherine asintió. Cuando se volvió para retirarse, el Dr. Reinhardt continuó. "Mientras que tu principal preocupación sea la supervivencia y el bienestar del embrión, trata de mantener el huésped vivo" Catherine se detuvo y volvió a mirarlo. La luz arriba suyo emitía un resplandor fantasmal sobre él, el rostro se ensombrecía amenazador mientras permanecía en la silla, dedos entrelazados. "Después de todo ¿Cuándo vamos a tener otra oportunidad de estudiar un huésped que ha sobrevivido el nacimiento?" Catherine sonrió al comprender y luego se fue.

XXX

Kyle se sentó, medio dormido mientras intentaba mantener la compostura. No tenía idea de qué sucedía, pero entendió que iba empeorando. Suavemente suspiró mientras aun flotaba entre sueño y vigilia. De repente, sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente y bufó cuando lo sintió. No había duda de ello.

Sentía como si algo se moviera dentro de él.

Kyle perdió el aliento e inhalo en búsqueda de aire mientras seguía sentado en posición vertical. Se estremeció así como una sensación extraña se apoderó de él. Su respiración era pesada y estaba sudando. El pánico comenzó a establecerse cuando miró a sus alrededores. Sintió la sensación de nuevo, solo que esta vez teñida de dolor. Jadeando, sus manos sostenían su pecho mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba, sus piernas se retrajeron hasta que casi se curvo en una bola. El ECG comenzó emitir una alarma de peligro así como la frecuencia cardiaca se elevaba por las nubes. Sus ojos se movían erráticamente en el pánico y el frio sudor lo obligaron a temblar.

Como otro espasmo de dolor atravesó su pecho, sus ojos se posaron en el botón rojo de llamada. Rápidamente extendió la mano y lo golpeó repetitivas veces.

Otro espasmo lo atravesó cuando la puerta se abrió en un siseo. Kyle golpeó la cabeza hacia atrás, con el rostro empapado de sudor. Los tendones del cuello se hincharon hasta que Catherine corrió hacia él. Ella tomó rostro de Kyle en sus manos.

"Kyle, escúchame: tienes que bajar el ritmo de tu respiración. No sé qué está pasando, pero jadeando lo hará peor. Te voy a dar un sedante. Intenta relajarte. Vamos a llevarte a cirugía para tratar de averiguar que está pasando. Trata de ser valiente ¿sí?" Kyle apretó los dientes y asintió cuando la sensación de algo resbalándose dentro de su pecho regresó. Catherine presionó la jeringa en el cuello de Kyle, y de inmediato se sintió mejor. Él temblaba cuando el mundo comenzó a borrarse. Vagamente escuchó a Catherine hablando de algo con alguien, pero no pudo comprender. Kyle vio sombras moverse hasta que terminó de desmayarse.

Casi tan pronto como se desvaneció, volvió a sentir la calidez rodeándolo. La misma presencia de antes estaba ahí, y el sentimiento de alegría parecía volver mientras eso se envolvía a su alrededor. Fue capaz de olvidar el dolor, el malestar y el miedo mientras la presencia lo acunaba. Kyle con gusto respondió el sentimiento, tomando el suave calor de la comodidad y la felicidad que emanaba.

Entonces, algo cambió.

Pudo sentir algo repentino, como una brisa fresca que invadía la calidez que le rodeaba. Sintió la confusión desde la otra presencia. Entonces, la presencia comenzó a retroceder. Se trató de aferrarse a Kyle con todas sus fuerzas, pero finalmente fue arrancada de él. La ira y la tristeza, mezclada con miedo podía casi sentirlo gritando por él. Trato de gritar también, pero no tenía voz con la que hablar, y no pudo hacer nada cuando la oscuridad y el frio cayó sobre él. Negro. Frio. Nada.

Kyle sintió que el mundo lentamente regresaba. Lo primero que notó fue el dolor. Su pecho se sentía como si alguien hubiera puesto un carguero sobre él. Además del dolor en el pecho, todo su cuerpo se sentía confuso y le hormigueaba. Su cabeza palpitaba sordamente y se sentía como si estuviera escuchando al mundo desde debajo del agua. Sus sentidos estaban confusos y confundidos. Trató brevemente abrir sus ojos, pero de inmediato los cerró. La luz brillante de la habitación hacia arder sus ojos. Kyle solo se tendió por lo que parecieron horas, tratando de poner su cuerpo en orden.

No tenía idea que había pasado, pero esto lo había dejado desordenado y desorientado como nunca antes. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, sintió que sus sentidos regresaban de alguna forma que los pudo reconocer. Podía oír el pitido constante del electrocardiograma mientras su audición regresaba. Cautelosamente abrió los ojos y esta vez fue capaz de soportar la luz. Vio el habitual techo gris, aunque este no era muy diferente al de su cuarto.

Miro alrededor, y encontró que estaba en una habitación nueva. Había varias camas en la habitación, todas vacías. Se quejó al tratar de incorporarse. Su pechó palpitaba y permaneció donde estaba.

Él tomó sus alrededores con más cuidado. Un soporte estaba junto a su cama, con una bolsa de fluidos casi vacía colgaba de ahí. Miró hacia abajo y vio la bolsa que se unía a la línea donde iba a su brazo. Volvió la cabeza y vio el ECG, con un pitido constante y normal. Suspiró levemente mientras observaba el techo de la celda. La habitación se sentía fría para él. Su mente intento recordar su sueño, y sintió que sus entrañas se enfriaban. Los sentimientos lo golpearon con fuerza mientras se movía, acorrucándose en una bola bajo las finas sabanas de la cama. Se estremeció al acordarse como había cambiado su último sueño.

Una lagrima comenzó a caer por su rostro mientras recordaba la reconfortante presencia, y como se le había sido arrancada. Empujó la almohada contra su rostro, ocultando sus lágrimas. Internamente tenía esperanzas de que el sueño lo aliviara de la fría realidad que había llegado a despreciar. Trato de calmar su mente para poder dormir, y tal vez concebir el calor de los sueños nuevamente… Sus esperanzas fueron en vano. Lo único que recibió su mente adormilada fue frio, oscuro vacío. El sueño había sido su salvación, pero ahora se convertía en su prisión, ya que parecía incapaz de despertarse de este vasto reino de la oscuridad, la fría nada. El alivio finalmente llegó, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro.

Algo lo irrumpió en un despertar. Fatigado miró hacia arriba y vio que las luces habían sido apagadas. Una delgada franja de luz provenía del exterior de la sala. Miró el brillo de la pantalla del ECG y frunció el ceño. Bajo la vista hacia los electrodos del ECG unidos a él. Suspiro mientras extendía la mano y los tiró con fuerza. El electrocardiograma de inmediato emitido un pitido de advertencia. Kyle entonces desconecto la línea intravenosa de su brazo y sacó las piernas fuera de la cama. Tembló al sentir el frio piso, el suelo de metal tocaba sus pies descalzos. Kyle miró hacia abajo y vio el final de algo en su pecho a través del agujero del cuello de la bata que llevaba.

La tiró hacia abajo, y no pudo quitar la atención de la gran incisión en su pecho. Comenzaba desde el parte inferior de su esternón hasta justo debajo de su clavícula. El dolor no era de extrañar. Los limpios vendajes brillaban en donde lo sellaban. Suspiró al volver su mirada a la puerta y cuidadosamente dio un paso. Sus piernas se sentían temblorosas e inestables, pero se las arregló para mantenerse en pie. Dio unos pasos vacilantes y camino hacia adelante. Observó a su derecha, y vio un armario. Se acercó y lo abrió. Estuvo aliviado de encontrar un par de jeans y una camiseta celeste doblada en su interior. Se quitó la bata y se vistió, aunque sus pies seguían desnudos.

Se tambaleó en su camino a la puerta. De vez en cuando, su pecho palpitaba del dolor, pero era manejable. Llegó a la puerta, que se abrió automáticamente. Asomó la cabeza al pasillo y vio a los alrededores. No había nadie más. Él parpadeo.

"¿Hola?" llamó. Su voz seguía un poco ronca, pero no tan cerca de lo que había estado. Mientras caminaba hacia los pasillos, se preguntó cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. El tiempo parecía haberse deslizado de sus manos cuando estuvo ahí. No podía asegurar una hora, un día o ni una semana. Los pasillos estaban inquietantemente silenciosos, los únicos sonidos era el zumbido de las luces, y el suave sonido de sus pasos descalzo sobre el frio metal. Una parte de su mente se sentía como si estuviera en algún tipo de tenebrosa película de ciencia ficción y horror. Casi como que esperaba oír los gruñidos de los zombis en la distancia, pero el único sonido venia susurro constante de las luces y sus propias pisadas.

Extrañamente, no sentía miedo, pero si curiosidad. Desde su primera llegada, Kyle había sentido que había mucho más de lo que le estaban dejando saber, pero ahora él tenía la oportunidad de verlo con sus propios ojos.

De vez en cuando, su pecho ardía o sufría espasmos, sin embargo, siempre y cuando no la golpeara o tocara, se mantendría bien. Los primeros conjuntos de puertas que aparecieron eran blancas. Mientras se aproximaba, ellas se habrían con un siseo. Miró el interior y vio solo una sala general. Libros se alineaban en las paredes y había varias mesas. Se veía como una biblioteca. Observó el letrero sobre la puerta que decía: "Referencias".

Lo tomo en cuenta mientras se iba. Las siguientes puertas tenían vidrios en ellas. El letrero de arriba decía: "Cafetería". Kyle no estaba ni cerca de hambriento, pero siguió adelante. Al llegar a un par de puertas de vidrio en el pasillo, notó que el propio pasaje adquirió un aspecto diferente. Cuando la siguiente puerta siseo al abrirse, el túnel cambio. Ahora, cada parte, paredes, celdas y piso eran de un gris oscuro, y tenían un aspecto enrejado distintivo. Lucia como si estuviera blindado.

Se acercó a un par de puertas de metal con lectores de tarjetas al lado de las mismas. Por encima de la puerta, con letras negras, estaba la leyenda: "Investigación Bio-Tecnológica". Kyle frunció el ceño. Continuo. Todas las puertas estaban hechas de metal, y casi todas tenían un lector de tarjetas a un lado. Perecía como si el área entera estuviera reforzada por alguna razón. Las puertas eran muy resistentes. La iluminación tenue. Fue cuando la escritura encima de encima de las puertas llamo su atención, se detuvo a mirar una de estas. "Jaula 010-020" Se leía. Kyle sintió algo apretarse en sus entrañas al leer eso. Parpadeó mientras se aproximaba a la siguiente puerta. Esta no tenía ningún lector de tarjetas.

Al acercarse, él vagamente escucho algo. Sonaba como un rugido amortiguado por la puerta. Retrocedió y se regresó. Casi corrió por las paredes mientras se apresuraba por el pasillo. No sabía dónde iba, pero quería estar lejos de ahí. Sintió latir su pecho mientras jadeaba. Se detuvo y descansó, con su mano apoyada contra el frio metal de la pared. Hizo una mueca de dolor mientras miraba el escrito sobre la puerta donde había terminado.

"Observación, Espécimen XE-001".

Kyle suspiró. Una sala de observación seria segura. Cautelosamente camino hacia la puerta, que se abrió con un silbido. Se sintió aliviado y desconcertado a la vez al encontrar la habitación vacía. Una vez más escucho un eco sordo proveniente de algún lugar en los pasillos. Kyle sin dudarlo entró rápidamente a la habitación, girándose y viendo como la puerta se cerraba. Volvió a observar sus alrededores. Un gran ventanal dominaba la habitación. Varias sillas estaban ubicadas junto a la ventana, intocables. Una mesa se disponía en una esquina. No había signos de que nadie había sido asesinado brutalmente allí, ni arrastrado, pataleando y ni gritado.

Nada estaba fuera de lugar. Él parpadeo mientras caminaba hacia adelante. Volviéndose y miró a través de lo que le recordaban a esos doble vidrios que la policía usaba para las interrogaciones. La habitación del otro lado parecía un vestíbulo. El suelo, pared y techo eran de un metal gris oscuro. La luz interior era casi tan tenue como la del pasillo. Al principio, pensó que la habitación estaba vacía. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando vio un atisbo de movimiento. Miró al rincón de la sala mientras se acercaba un poco más. Una esquina era más oscura que el resto. Para su sorpresa, la oscuridad se movió.

Era lento, deliberado y elegante. Se desarrolló donde había estado acorrucado y comenzó a tomar forma. La cabeza era larga y curva. Cuatro tubos largos se extendían desde su espalda. Una larga cola extendida hacia afuera, terminaba en una fuerte y afilada punta con el aspecto de cuchilla. Se puso de pie, revelando lo grande que era en realidad. Lucía unos buenos ocho pies de altura. Kyle se dio cuenta de que parecía carecer de ojos.

Su larga cabeza se acercó y se quedó observando la ventana.

Kyle vaciló por un momento mientras la criatura se mantuvo de pie, inmóvil como una estatua. Aunque no podía ver ojos, él no tenía duda que lo estaba mirando directamente a él. Incluso si era así, ciertamente el espejo de dos caras, parecían no obstaculizar la visión de la criatura en absoluto. Kyle y la criatura se miraron durante varios y largos minutos. A pesar de su apariencia esquelética, parecía no temerle. Poco a poco, se acercó a la ventana. La gran y oscura criatura en el interior también lo hizo, dando un paso más cerca de la ventana. Kyle se detuvo detrás de una silla, mirando hacia arriba donde estaba la criatura a través del vidrio, incluso esta también lo hizo. Se alzaba casi dos metros por encima de él, cuando se quedó allí.

Vio cómo esta se agacho hasta estar al nivel de su rostro. Kyle se mantuvo, anonadado ante la extraña criatura mientras esta se sentaba, observándolo. Con cautela, él lentamente acerco su mano hacia el cristal. La criatura miró su mano mientras él cuidadosamente la traía en contacto con el frio cristal. Pasa su sorpresa, la criatura hizo lo mismo con su mano opuesta, colocándola sobre la de él. Aquella mano era casi tan larga como su torso. El dedo índice y medio lucían como si estuvieran fusionados. Lo mismo podía decirse del anular y el meñique. Su dedo pulgar en la mano parecía que acariciar suavemente el cristal.

Mientras él movía su mano, también lo hizo la criatura, no obstante esta criatura nunca dejo de mirar su rostro. Vagamente podía sentir algo, pero no pudo colocarle un nombre al sentimiento. Mientras Kyle trataba de acercarse, no se dio cuenta de la silla puesta al frente de él. Su pecho chocó la parte trasera de la misma y sus ojos se abrieron con un intenso dolor caliente que recorrió su cuerpo. Comenzó a temblar mientras caía hacia atrás y la derecha. Mientras caía, él vio, solo por un instante, a la criatura mostrando largos y afilados dientes plateados, con los que comenzó a golpear la ventana. Podía oírla chillar mientras atacaba la ventana, tratando desesperadamente de atravesarla. Se estremeció cuando una punzada de dolor en su pecho volvía con cada latido hasta que la oscuridad terminó por llevárselo.

**Nota del autor:** Quiero agradecer a mi madre por ayudarme en este capítulo. Como una enfermera formada, su conocimiento medico fue muy útil para darle un elemento de realismo a este capítulo. ¡Gracias Mamá!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kyle gimió suavemente por el dolor mientras sus sentidos finalmente volvieron. Él pudo escuchar voces.

"…ridículamente extraño, debería decir," dijo una voz masculina. El sonido de Kyle despertando, hizo que las voces se detuvieran.

"¿Al fin despierto?" Preguntó la clara voz de Catherine. Kyle tosió ligeramente mientras sus ojos se abrían.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? "Preguntó. Catherine mantuvo silencio por un momento.

"Alrededor de cuatro días. Tus pulmones estaban llenos de fluidos. Menos mal que te llevamos a cirugía en el tiempo justo." Kyle se frotó la cabeza al sentarse. Se dio cuenta estaba vestido con una bata de hospital. Catherine lo observó por algunos momentos, con rostro ilegible. "¿Cuál es la última cosa recuerdas?" ella preguntó. Kyle se puso tenso. Se recordó caminando por los pasillos, viendo las resistentes puertas metálicas, y encontrándose con esa criatura. Kyle no era estúpido, no del todo al menos, pero supo que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con su respuesta. Gimió, tratando de parecer más aturdido de lo que estaba. Tosía al hablar.

"Lo último que recuerdo fue… cuando me distes esas cosas. Entonces, tuve un sueño raro." Catherine levantó una ceja.

"¿Oh? ¿Un sueño agradable?" ella preguntó. Kyle frunció el ceño.

"Solo extraño. Soñé que caminaba por los pasillos de un castillo. Hacía mucho frio." Catherine escuchó así como él hablaba. Kyle hizo todo lo posible para simular la mirada perdida y confundida en su rostro. "Había algo sobre una estatua que se movía. Como una gárgola. El Dr. Reinhardt estaba ahí también." Catherine miró sorprendida.

"¿Enserio? ¿Qué te dijo?" Kyle inclinó su cabeza.

"No decía nada. Estaba bailando." Los ojos de Catherine se abrieron aún más.

"¿El Doctor? ¿Bailando?" preguntó, sorprendida y divertida.

"Sí. Estaba esa vieja danza Cosaca y él sobre una mesa. Luego se cayó y desperté," Catherine rio. Kyle observó su alrededor, aparentemente confundido y perdido. Él la miró.

"Vaya, sin dudas tienes sueños raros" rió. Kyle asintió mientras frotaba su cabeza.

"Al menos esta vez no camine dormido…" Catherine se detuvo y lo miró fijamente. Kyle le devolvió la mirada sin antes quejarse y frotarse la cabeza con ambas manos. "No me digas que…," dijo, luciendo avergonzado. Kyle esperaba que ella se lo creyera. Catherine rio entre dientes.

"Te encontramos en la cafetería. Supongo que tenías hambre." Kyle volvió a gimotear.

"Pensé que ya había superado esa etapa…" Se lamentó. Catherine rió mientras le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

"No hay nada de qué avergonzarse", lo consoló. Kyle suspiró. Catherine sonrió mientras leía los documentos en su portapapeles. "No te preocupes. Tenemos algunos medicamentos para tratar el sonambulismo. Hablando de drogas…", dijo, sacando una botellita de plástico verde de su bolsillo en la bata de laboratorio y se las entregó. "Para el dolor. Toma una cada cuatro horas. Pero ten cuidado, estas pueden sacar lo mejor de ti si no tienes cuidado." Kyle tomó la botella de pastillas para el dolor y las observó.

Suspiró y las colocó en la mesita de noche, notando que estaba de vuelta en su propia habitación.

Con eso, Catherine lo dejó y Kyle largó un suspiro de alivio. Parecía que se lo había creído.

XXX

Catherine ingreso a la oficina del Dr. Reinhardt, negando con su cabeza. El Dr. Reinhardt estaba viendo una grabación de video en la pantalla de su escritorio.

En la pantalla, la criatura negra se arrojaba a si misma contra la ventana doble, intentando de abrirse paso hacia Kyle en la otra habitación. Observó con frialdad, como esta retrocedía y se detenía frente a la gran pared para luego lanzarse a si misma hacia la ventana. La criatura parecía que arañaba y cortaba la ventana con cada arma que tenía. En la mitad inferior de la pantalla, se veía a como Seguridad ingresaba y encontraba a Kyle inconsciente para levantarlo y cargarlo fuera de ahí.

En la parte superior de la pantalla, la criatura parecía aun aumentar en locura, atacando al cristal con un fervor renovado, pasando ahora a atacar la pared repentinamente, cuando los oficiales de seguridad y Kyle avanzaban por los pasillos. El Dr. Reinhardt frunció el ceño mientras observaba un momento más antes de apagar la pantalla.

"¿Cómo está el Paciente-113, Catherine? "Preguntó. Ella suspiró al mirar el portapapeles.

"Parece que no tiene memoria de todo el accidente. Dijo que tuvo incidentes con sonambulismo en el pasado, lo que explicaría algunas cosas" El Dr. Reinhardt frunció el ceño.

"¿Y el Especimen-001?" Catherine suspiró.

"Todavía muy agresivo. Ataca la puerta antes de siquiera ser abierta. El accidente parece haberlo puesto en algún tipo de rabia, aunque ahora sí parece haberse calmado un poco" El Dr. Reinhardt levantó la ceja.

"¿Alguna teoría?" Catherine frunció el ceño mientras leía su portapapeles.

"Realmente no tengo idea. No tenemos idea s como siquiera el espécimen piensa. No tengo idea de cuáles son sus motivaciones. En general sus motivos son proteger la colmena, la reina y capturar un huésped. Este es un escenario completamente diferente. No hay colmena, ninguna reina y tampoco necesidad de capturar a nadie. Estamos en territorio desconocido" El Dr. Reinhardt suspiró. La oficina estuvo en silencio por varios minutos. Antes de que Catherine pudiera hablar, Dr. Reinhardt habló.

"Catherine, tengo una idea…" Ella parpadeó así como el Dr. Reinhardt sonrió.

XXX

Kyle suspiró al sentarse. Había pensado en leer, pero no se sentía a gusto.

Su mente seguía divagando en la alta, oscura criatura que había conocido. A pesar de su extraña y ligera apariencia, no le había temido. De hecho, estaba fascinado. Parecía que la misma también estaba hechizado por él. A pesar de su apariencia, no había actuado agresivo en absoluto, excepto cuando se golpeó el pecho. A pesar de sus violentos golpes contra el cristal, él nunca sintió que tratara de hacerle daño.

Kyle nunca había visto algo así antes, y se preguntaba que era y de donde venía. Kyle no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en ello. Mientras pensaba en la criatura, sentía una cómoda sensación apoderándose de él. Antes de que pudiera pensar más en ésta, las puertas se abrieron con un silbido. Levantó la vista y se sorprendió de ver al Dr. Reinhardt entrando, con esa sonrisa tan característica en su rostro.

"Lamento no haberte visitado, muchacho ¡He estado muy ocupado! ¿Cómo estás?" El Dr. preguntó.

Kyle se sintió incomodo una vez más ante la presencia del Dr.

"Mucho mejor." El Dr. Reinhardt sonrió y asintió.

"Es bueno escucharlo. Desde que empezaste a sentirte mejor, pensé en que te gustaría venir conmigo y ver un poco de este lugar." Kyle parpadeó por un momento antes de ponerse de pie. El Dr. Reinhardt era toda sonrisas, para espanto de Kyle. "¡Ah, estas de lujo!" Con eso, Kyle siguió al Dr. por los pasillos, al igual que Richard entraba a la habitación de Kyle para cumplir sus funciones. "Nosotros hacemos un montón de investigaciones científicas de vanguardia aquí ¿Sabías que el material interno de una garra de un Kapelsian Bianoid sirve como cura para el cáncer de pulmón?" Kyle parpadeó y lentamente negó con su cabeza.

El Dr. Reinhardt sonrió con amplitud mientras guiaba a Kyle por los pasillos y salas.

"¡Ese es solo uno de los fabulosos descubrimientos que hemos hacho aquí!" El Dr. Reinhardt declaró orgulloso mientras caminaba a través de las puertas de cristal y áreas blindadas.

"Así que ¿Tienen muchos animales aquí? ¿O solo algunos?" Kyle preguntó, tratando de parecer curioso, pero no demasiado. El Dr. Reinhardt se limitó a sonreír.

"Oh, tenemos unos cuantos. Debo decir, he tenido el placer de trabajar con algunas criaturas encantadoras en mi gestión." Reinhardt miró a Kyle. "He tenido el privilegio de manejar a un Zeronian Cuchilla-Ala. Hermosas criaturas ¡Muchacho! ¿Interesado en Xenología?" Kyle asintió levemente.

"Antes cuando era un niño, me encantaba tener posters de cosas como Larias y Mokarians," dijo Kyle, sonaba un poco tímido. El Dr. Reinhardt mostró una gran sonrisa. Kyle estaba aliviado de que el Dr. Reinhardt actualmente se lo creyera, aunque lo confesado no era totalmente mentira.

"Bueno, veré que puedo hacer acerca de tal vez conseguir que seas contratado aquí…" Por alguna razón, eso hizo que la sangre de Kyle se enfriara. A partir de ahora, él tendría que ser mucho más cuidadoso con lo que decía.

Paso mayormente del tiempo escuchando al Reinhardt hablar acerca de sus impresionantes curas y descubrimientos que había hecho de los animales que reveló tener en la estación espacial. Kyle fue genuinamente sorprendido de ver un tanque de agua del tamaño de una piscina olímpica. El Dr. Reinhardt explicaba que era para los especímenes acuáticos. Kyle nunca había soñado que la estación fuera tan grande como lo era, o que cosas como el tanque estuvieran allí. Ahí había mucho más de esto de lo que él había pensado. Cuando el Dr. Reinhardt vio a Kyle comenzar a cansarse, sonrió y le dijo que ya habían terminado el día de paseo.

En su camino de regreso, Kyle fue sorprendido observando la Sala de Referencias. "He oído que eres un poco de los que leen, muchacho" El Dr. dijo repentino. Kyle parpadeó y parecía avergonzado. "Nunca es malo ser un buen lector. Si alguna vez deseas pasar algún tiempo leyendo, simplemente llama y tendré a alguien que te traiga ahí." Kyle sintió alivio al regresar a su habitación. Su pecho comenzaba a doler. Al abrir la botellita de pastillas, se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía.

"¿Huh?" Kyle se preguntó. El Dr. Reinhardt se detuvo y giró.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Kyle frunció el ceño.

"La botella está vacía, y recuerdo no haber tomado más de tres…" El Dr. Reinhardt endureció su rostro por un breve momento antes de sonreír.

"No te preocupes, muchacho. Tendré a Catherine para que te traiga más." Con una palmada en su hombre, el Dr. Reinhardt abandonó a Kyle. Kyle suspiró mientras se sentaba. Pensaba cuidadosamente sobre lo que había visto y aprendido. No tenía duda alguna de que el Dr. Reinhardt estaba mintiendo, pero la naturaleza exacta de la mentira no era clara. Cualquiera sea el caso, no confiaba en él, Catherine, ni nadie de allí. Kyle hizo una mueca de dolor por su esternón, pero no pudo hacer más que sonreír y soportarlo mientras se recostaba con uno de sus libros.

XXX

El Dr. Reinhardt regresó a su oficina y se sentó en su silla. Escribió un código y activo la pantalla del escritorio. Continúo escribiendo por un momento y observando un video reproducirse.

En la pantalla, la negruzca criatura estaba recostada en una esquina de la jaula, aparentemente dormido. De repente, su cabeza se alzó. El Dr. Reinhardt observó mientras ésta se levantaba y caminaba a gatas hacia la pared, aparentemente paralizado por algo que la pantalla no mostraba. Él miro el horario en la parte inferior del video, luego escribió en otro lugar. El video cambio, y a esta vez, se mostraba a él y Kyle en el "Tour" caminando por los pasillos. El horario no era exactamente el mismo. El Dr. Reinhardt volvió a teclear algo, y esta vez la pantalla se dividió, mostrando los dos videos al mismo tiempo. La oscura criatura estaba mirando la pared que lo separaba de Kyle, los cuales estaban a no menos de dos metros de distancia.

El Dr. Reinhardt detuvo el video y se recostó en su silla, sonriendo. Entonces, frunció el ceño, recordando algo. Tecleo nuevamente, y esta vez, el video mostraba la habitación de Kyle. El Dr. Reinhardt y Kyle estaban saliendo del lugar. Vio por un minuto mientras Richard entraba y realizaba sus deberes. Los ojos del Dr. Reinhardt se estrecharon mientras observaba a Richard abrir la botellita de píldoras para el dolor y las vaciaba en una bolsa de plástico dentro de su bolsillo. Richard miró a los alrededores mientras cerraba la botella y la devolvía antes de salir. El Dr. Reinhardt dio un leve, pero peligroso gruñido. Tendría que lidiar con eso, pero en el momento, tenía asuntos más urgentes.

XXX

Al día siguiente Kyle estaba aliviado de que Catherine le había dado más píldoras para el dolor, debido a que su pecho dolía un poco más de lo usual. Una vez más, sus pensamientos vagaban en la negra criatura. Deseo que el Dr. Reinhardt lo llevara allí, pero tenía el presentimiento de que la oscura criatura era algo que ni siquiera tendría permiso de tener. Frunció el ceño mientras trataba atar los cabos sueltos. Todos parecían ser muy reservados sobre lo que realmente hacían aquí, por lo que dudaba que fuera legal. Por el momento, Kyle no pudo sacar ninguna conclusión, pero no tenía duda de qué lo que sea que estaban haciendo en realidad carecía de honestidad. Se sorprendió cuando las puertas sisearon al abrirse y el Dr. Reinhardt ingresó.

"¡Ah, aquí estas!" dijo el Dr. mientras permanecía frente a Kyle. "Pensaba, ya que muestras interés en la Xenología, tal vez te gustaría ver alguno de los maravillosos y fascinantes animales que tenemos aquí ¿Interesado?" Kyle dio una pequeña sonrisa y el Dr. Reinhardt sonrió ampliamente. Kyle se quejó con suavidad mientras se levantaba y seguía al Doctor. Kyle continuó con Reinhardt en un camino ligeramente diferente esta vez. Reinhardt sonreía mientras entraban a una de las puertas de metal, con Kyle detrás de él. En el interior, las jaulas se alineaban con la pared. Reconoció unas pocas especies, pero había algunas cuantas que no pudo. El Dr. Reinhardt le hizo señas para que se acercara y mirara una de las jaulas.

Kyle no pudo evitar perder el aliento.

Dentro había una hermosa criatura que reconoció al instante.

"Un Fénix Paleyan…," Dijo Kyle en voz baja. El gran pájaro era hermoso. Tenía seis alas en lugar de dos, y sus plumas tenían todos los colores del arcoíris. Las largas plumas de la cola fluían desde la punta y bajaban hasta el suelo. La misma lo vio e inclino su cabeza, los ojos dorados lo veían con curiosidad. Kyle sonrió ante la bella criatura. El ave casi le doblaba en tamaño. Aunque era hermosa, también era muy peligrosa. Los humanos lo habían descubierto rápidamente eso en estos hermosos animales que degustaban casi cualquier tipo de carne, incluso humana. Aun así, era hermosa.

"Una encantadora criatura, no obstante definidamente peligrosa. No te acerques demasiado," El Dr. Reinhardt dijo al observar el animal. Kyle miró a su alrededor y notó que los otros animales también eran especies peligrosas. Había un Loboestrella Bactan, un Babuino Tormian e incluso un Arbol-Asechador Veruvian. "Maravilloso ¿No es así?" Preguntó Reinhardt. Kyle asintió mientras abandonaban la habitación. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, el Dr. Reinhardt sonrió y lo miró "¿Te gustaría ver algo muy raro?" Kyle levantó una ceja.

El Dr. Reinhardt se detuvo y se volvió hacia él, con la misma sonrisa inquietante en su rostro. "¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un Acheronian Xenomorfo?" Kyle parpadeó ante el extraño nombre y negó. La sonrisa del Dr. Reinhardt se convirtió una mueca sonriente que incomodo a Kyle aún más. "¿Te gustaría ver?" Kyle asintió y el Dr. Reinhardt giró y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Mientras caminaban, Kyle pensó en lo había visto. Kyle estaba seguro de que lo había visto era una pequeña muestra de lo que realmente estaba enjaulado dentro de las partes más profundas de la estación. El Dr. Reinhardt lo llevó a una puerta de metal y dio un paso adentró, Kyle lo siguió y parpadeo mientras observaba la habitación de color blanquecino.

Había una mesa redonda blanca a un lado, y un escritorio con documentos encima, algunas sillas la rodeaban. Kyle frunció el ceño cuando estuvo en la sala. Se sorprendió cuando la puerta se cerró tras de él con un silbido. Se dio vuelta, sabiendo de ante mano que la puerta estaba bloqueada.

Fue entonces cuando un ruido llamó su atención.

El suave zumbido de un motor bajando una persona o algo se escuchaba. Giró y vio que la pared entera bajaba encendiéndose en el suelo. Cautelosamente retrocedió, sintiéndose como un completo imbécil. Reinhardt probablemente lo había planeado todo este tiempo ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro, pero la pequeña excursión de Kyle dentro de las áreas restringidas hacia algunos días era la razón más probable. Se tensó cuando la pared bajo aún más. Su mente corrió a través de todo tipo de posibilidades acerca de qué tipo de criatura estaba del otro lado de la pared. Kyle tomó unos pasos hacia adelante desde la puerta. Sabía que sus posibilidades eran escasas, pero era mejor al menos intentar sobrevivir y escapar en vez de solo sentarse y morir. Mientras la pared bajaba, vio algo oscuro aparecer.

Él observo como el muro bajó y finalmente se desvanecía en el suelo. Parpadeó mientras seguía en pie, quieto como piedra mientras miraba el otro ocupante de la habitación. Era la misma criatura de antes.

Kyle miró mientras ésta se sentaba allí, observándolo. Suspiró con suavidad mientras tomaba medio paso cuidadoso hacia adelante. La criatura lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia él. Vio que se movía con lentitud y gracia sobre sus cuatro patas, casi fluyendo a través del cuarto. Observó cómo se detuvo frente a él, casi sentado, con su rostro al mismo nivel que el suyo. Sus ojos verdes estaban abiertos de asombro mientras le dirigía la mirada, y ésta parecía devolvérsela. Casi como uno, ellos alzaron sus manos derechas y lentamente, casi con timidez, se acercaron el uno al otro. Kyle, con suma gentileza, puso su mano en contacto con un lado de su cabeza, incluso ésta hizo lo mismo con él.

En el tacto con la criatura, sintió familiaridad, un dócil sentimiento vino a su mente. Los largos dedos de la criatura acariciaron suavemente su cabello rubio arena mientras él deslizaba su mano por la superficie lisa de la cabeza de la criatura. Kyle podía sentir la sensación de euforia, mezclada con un sentimiento confortable. A medida que la criatura trajo su otra mano para tocarlo, él empezó a sonreír mientras no quitaba la vista de su rostro. No sabía cómo, pero entendía que no deseaba daño hacia él. Su piel era tan suave como la seda y un poco más firme que la suya. Uno de sus grandes y largos dedos apartó un mecho de pelo rubio sobre sus ojos mientras la misma se acercaba un poco más…

Su rostro estaba a menos de un pie de distancia, mientras ambos parecían estudiarse con igual asombro. Así como Kyle sonrió, casi creyó ver los propios labios de la criatura acurrucarse en los bordes. Kyle llevó su otra mano arriba y con suave cuidado la puso en su mandibular. La criatura estaba arrodillada a su alrededor, sus rodillas a cada lado de él mientras exploraba su rostro con sus grandes manos. El toque fue suave, y extremadamente amable, así como su propio roce. Kyle parpadeo al sentir una sensación familiar de calidez y confort. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, encontró las palabras que buscaba.

"Te conozco…," él dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba aquel rostro. Se sorprendió un poco de sentir que algo rozaba su espalda. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio el final de su cola mientras esta lo tocaba suavemente, teniendo cuidado con la punta. Volvió su mirada, donde una mano de la misma bajaba hacia su pecho y su cola lo atraía más cerca, su otra mano se posó en la parte posterior de la cabeza Kyle. La sensación de calidez se hizo aún más fuerte mientras la criatura cerraba la brecha entre ellos, y él al final se encontró a sí mismo en un extraño, pero suave y reconfortante abrazo. Él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de los lados del maravilloso ser que lo sostuvo y le devolvió el abrazo.

A pesar de su apariencia esquelética de su cuerpo, su piel era suave como una seda natural y tenía un nivel de suavidad que era exquisito ante el tacto. Kyle suspiró mientras que casi caía sobre la criatura. Sintió un poco de malestar en el pecho, pero era muy pequeño y se ahogaba en la sensación de calidez que lo envolvía. La criatura emitió un gemido bajo en lo que acariciaba su pelo y la cola se frotaba con delicadeza en su espalda mientras ésta lo sostenía con su otra mano. Él apaciblemente, descansó su rostro contra uno de los largos tubos que envolvían su espalda. Sus ojos se rindieron al cerrarse mientras la misma reposaba su cabeza en su espalda, arrimándolo aún más.

XXX

Desde su oficina, El Dr. Reinhardt observaba el video, aturdido. Su rostro se transformó en una mueca que reía entre dientes.

"Vaya, qué interesante. _Muy_ interesante…"


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kyle no podía decir cuánto tiempo había pasado ¿Una hora? ¿Un día? No lo sabía. El mundo parecía difumarse en un borroso fondo de acuarelado donde ellos eran la única presencia allí. Kyle suspiró con suavidad mientras la criatura rozaba cabello. La tibia sensación que recordó tenerla en su enfermedad había regresado. Ahora sabía que provenía de este maravilloso ser que ahora lo rodeaba. Por primera vez desde su arribo, estaba completamente cómodo.

En algún punto, la criatura se había sentado en el suelo y enroscado a su alrededor, abrigándolo del mundo exterior. Kyle sonrió a la sensación de calidez fluyendo sobre él. Se sorprendió cuando la criatura se alteró repentinamente, mirando la puerta. La cual se abrió con un siseo y cinco hombres, vestidos totalmente de negro y portando grandes escudos, irrumpieron en la habitación. La criatura mostró sus dientes y siseó amenazadora mientras atraía a Kyle y retrocedía con él, su cola salió hacia adelante, moviéndose en fuertes latigazos. Kyle estaba muy confundido en lo que intentaba buscar una solución la situación, una tarea difícil para su mente, la cual había vivido un estado completamente pacífico y tranquilo, fue repentinamente bombardeada por gritos y siseos, y un creciente sentimiento de agresividad e ira.

"¡Kyle! ¿Puedes oírme?" una voz emitió. Lo reconoció como el Dr. Reinhardt. Kyle logró darse la vuelta entre el agarre de la criatura y lo vio entre los hombres con equipo antidisturbios. La criatura siseo de nuevo con más fuerza mientras retrocedía, su cola se agitaba para mantener los hombres alejados.

Kyle vio a los hombres mostrando sus porras eléctricas y rostros tensos. Tenía que hacer algo antes que esto se convirtiera en una masacre. Extendió su mano y con delicadeza tocó el rostro de la criatura. Ésta se detuvo y miró hacia abajo.

"Hey, está bien. Cálmate" la tranquilizó con un suave susurro. Él sabía que los hombres no podían oírlo. La criatura alzó la vista hacia ellos y gruñó mientras intentaban acercarse. Kyle volvió a tocarlo con amabilidad así como se liberó a si mismo lo suficiente para permanecer de pie. Los hombres con armadura simplemente observaron como él se sacaba fuera del abrazo. Kyle acarició el costado de la cabeza de la criatura, apaciguándolo. Un hombre hizo un intento acercarse, la criatura siseo y detuvo a Kyle. Él tomó su rostro con ambas manos mientras la miraba, "Todo está bien. Shhh," susurró.

La criatura respondió con el mismo suave gemido mientras él retrocedía cuidadosamente en la lejanía. La criatura se movió para seguirlo, pero se detuvo cuando los hombres la rodearon. Kyle sonrió con tristeza hacia ésta. A pesar de que su rostro no mostraba emociones como el suyo, pudo sentir la agonía de la misma al dejarlo. Él quería quedarse. Si pudiera se hubiera quedado allí por siempre, pero sabía que estos hombre en armaduras la hubieran lastimado. Kyle luchaba contra sus lágrimas mientras salía de la sala, su visión terminó nublándose cuando escucho a la criatura emitir un gemido de tristeza en lo que los hombres vaciaron la sala donde estaban. La puerta se cerró de golpe y pudo escuchar el clic de la cerradura. Se sentía como si esa puerta se hubiera cerrado en su corazón, y su bloqueo era un frio clic de cadenas de hierro a su alrededor.

A Kyle le tomó un momento registrar que alguien lo sacudía. Agito su cabeza y miro el lugar para ver al Dr. Reinhardt frente a él, preocupado.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estas herido?" Kyle sacudió su cabeza mientras parpadeaba. El Dr. Reinhardt suspiró con alivio. "¡Lo siento mucho muchacho! Algo sucedió y la puerta dejó de funcionar correctamente. No podía abrirla ¡Creo que he perdido unos cuando años cuando vi lo que paso con la pared!" Kyle volvió a mirar la puerta, atontado.

"¿Qué era eso?" preguntó, su voz sonaba distante. El Dr. Reinhardt suspiró.

"Es un Xenomorfo. Una criatura rara, pero también impredecible. No sabemos mucho acerca de ellos. Puede ser peligrosos a veces, por lo que todos estábamos asustados ¿Seguro que estas bien?" Kyle volvió a mirar al Dr. Reinhardt y asintió. Reinhardt se percató de la mirada distante en su rostro y sonrió, palmeando su hombro. "Ten la seguridad, voy a averiguar que pasó y lo repararé. Y si encuentro que fue alguien, voy a tener a encargarme apropiadamente" declaró mientras guiaba a Kyle devuelta a su habitación. Kyle pudo escuchar los tristes y adoloridos rugidos detrás de él, su pecho se apretó aún más.

El Dr. Reinhardt le dijo a Kyle como usar el botón de llamada por si necesitaba algo. Kyle asintió mientras se sentaba en la cama. Él era consciente de que su pecho le dolía, pero no le importaba. Suspiró al recostarse. Sintió frio y soledad, más que nunca en su vida. Se acurrucó en una pequeña bola cuando sintió las lágrimas correr. Un simple sollozo escapó de sus labios mientras temblaba. Kyle miserablemente enterró su cara en las sabanas, tratando desesperadamente encontrar algún alivio de la horrible sensación que lo había invadido.

XXX

"Increíble…," dijo Catherine mientras observaba el video con el Dr. Reinhardt.

"En efecto. Esto va en contra de todo lo que sabemos de esta especie…," dijo el Dr. al ver el video en donde el Xenomorfo interactuaba y adoptaba a Kyle. Por último, Dr. Reinhardt detuvo el video y se recostó en su silla, con los dedos entrelazados.

"¿Alguna teoría?" preguntó, su voz sonaba reflexiva. Catherine parpadeó.

"La única cosa que sacamos en claro es que la criatura era consciente de que era su huésped. Por lo tanto, éste parece considerarlo como su…"

"Su padre," el Dr. Reinhardt interrumpió. Catherine asintió. El Dr. Reinhardt sonrió al inclinarse hacia adelante, codos sobre la mesa. "Esto es un giro imprevisto, pero afortunado para nosotros. Creo que podemos usar esto a nuestro favor".

XXX

Kyle permanecía acurrucado en una pequeña bola, apenas consciente del mundo que lo rodeaba. Trato de dormir, pero su mente se encontraba demasiado perturbada y afligida. Así era, solo permanecía acurrucado ahí, con los ojos cerrados mientras dejaba pasar el mundo a su alrededor. En algún punto, pudo dormir realmente, pero más por estar exhausto que por otra cosa. El frio y un negro vacío que se expandía a la nada estaban allí para darle la bienvenida, como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Todo que lo había ahí, era frio, un oscuro vacío. Un eterno abismo que amenazaba con tragárselo. Kyle quería llorar, todo se sentía tan desesperanzado ¿Cuál era punto en luchar contra esto?

Sintió como los fríos tentáculos de eternas sombras comenzaba a envolverlo, robando el calor de su cuerpo lejos y remplazándolo con el interminable frio del vacío, la nada misma. Sin embargo, justo cuando parecía que el frio se lo llevaría y nunca lo dejaría ir, sintió un pequeño pinchazo de calidez. Era pequeño y sin forma, como si proviniera de muy lejos, pero allí estaba. Era como si le digiera que no se rindiera. Kyle tomó el calor y se aferró el. Apretó sus dientes y se dijo así mismo que era más fuerte que el vacío que intentaba capturarlo.

Kyle despertó en la misma posición que había dormido. Cuando intento desenroscarse, sus rígidos músculos protestaron. No tenía idea cuan largo había sido su sueño, pero sabía que fue mucho más que ocho horas. Kyle hizo una mueca adolorida mientras se daba la vuelta y tomaba la botella de píldoras para el dolor. Se frustró al sentir que estaba vacía de nuevo. Suspiro. Su espalda y hombros estaban rígidos y le dolían cuando los movía. Su pecho también sufría. Ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando Catherine entró.

"¿Cómo nos sentimos hoy?" preguntó ella. Kyle se quedó mirando el techo mientras contestaba.

"Cansado", dijo, con voz inexpresiva. Catherine miró la botella de píldoras para el dolor y frunció el ceño. Miró nuevamente a Kyle. Sus ojos parecían hundidos. Catherine se acercó y con suavidad lo rozo con su mano. Su piel se sentía fría y húmeda.

"No te preocupes. Si necesitas algo, tan solo llama" Catherine lo observó, pero no vio ninguna reacción.

Ella suspiró, anotando algo en el portapapeles antes de salir. Kyle rodó a un costado y cerró los ojos, sintiéndose absorbido y débil.

XXX

Catherine camino a la oficina del Dr. Reinhardt y suspiró.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Reinhardt. Catherine suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

"La salud del Paciente-113 parece haber decaído algo. Está muy adormecido y no parece estar comiendo." El Dr. Reinhardt se sentó frente a su escritorio, con los dedos entrelazados y los codos sobre el mismo mientras miraba a Catherine.

"Vea que puede hacer para mejorar su salud" Catherine miró sorprendida. El Dr. Reinhardt le sonrió ante su mirada confusa. "Por el momento, es inútil para nosotros muerto" Catherine respondió la sonrisa.

"En ese caso, creo que podríamos ser capaces de matar dos pájaros de un ti piedra…"

XXX

Kyle apenas estaba despierto cuando la puerta silbó al abrirse. Catherine entro y sonrió mientras enseñaba una botella de píldoras para el dolor desde el bolsillo de su bata.

"Lamento que te sientas tan desanimado," dijo mientras colocaba la botella llena en la mesa de noche junto a su cama. Ella estuvo de pie junto a su cama, sosteniendo el portapapeles en su pecho. "Así que, con este fin, pensaba que un poco de ejercicio podría ser bueno." Kyle gruñó. Catherine rio entre dientes. "No te preocupes. No te voy hacer dar vueltas. Quiero que camines conmigo." Kyle se sentó y la miró. Frunció el ceño mientras mentalmente lo debatió por unos momentos antes de ponerse de pie. Catherine sonrió y lo guió a los pasillos. Mientras Kyle la seguía, pensaba acerca de ella.

No la conocía tanto como al Dr. Reinhardt, pero había algo… que no estaba bien con ella. No podía señalarlo, pero algo extraño había con ella. Incluso más que el Dr. Reinhardt, que ya era bastante raro. Kyle la siguió a través de la estación por varios minutos. Kyle no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos por los rugidos lejanos de… algo en las jaulas. Si Catherine los notaba, no lo demostraba. Kyle sintió su pecho arder y apretarse mientras caminaban. Sus hombros y los costados le dolían al suspirar. Nuevamente, si ella lo sabía, no decía nada.

Kyle fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un pitido de algún lugar. Catherine se detuvo en una puerta y sacó un PDA. Ella tocó la pantalla y esta comenzó a leer. La puerta fue abierta, invitando a Kyle a entrar. Cansado como estaba, lo hizo sin pensarlo, mirando a Catherine mientras ingresaba. Cuando levantó la vista la puerta se había cerrado detrás suyo y se detuvo. Estaba en una habitación para pacientes, como la suya. Eso, sin embargo, no era lo que tenía su atención.

Fue el gran momento en que una criatura de forma negra levantó la vista de donde había estado sentada. Kyle sintió que su aliento abandonaba sus pulmones ante la mirada. El Xenomorfo parecía estar tan sorprendido como él. Esta vez, éste fue el primero en moverse, casi fluyendo a través de la habitación para envolverlo en un abrazo una vez más. Kyle suspiró feliz mientras enterraba su rostro contra su cuello.

"Te… Te extrañe...," dijo, titubeante. El Xenomorfo acarició su pelo, emitiendo un calmo gemido al acunarlo. Kyle se acorrucó más al sentir su cola curvándose detrás de su espalda. Levantó la vista y no le importaron que las lágrimas corrieran en su rostro puesto que estaba inmerso en ese rostro carente de ojos. El Xenomorfo rozó suavemente su rostro con el dedo pulgar, como si intentara limpiar aquellas lágrimas. Kyle sintió la calidez regresar, aún más fuerte que antes. Tomó su consuelo y le sonrío, descansando su cabeza contra el pecho del Xenomorfo. Entonces Kyle lo sintió moverse, levantando sus pies del suelo, aunque sin prestarle mucha atención.

Entonces, sintió la suave calidez de varias sabanas rodeándolos a ambos. Miro hacia abajo y se encontró que se habían recostado en una cama, con la criatura acurrucado entorno a él. Kyle suspiró mientras miraba hacia ésta la cual acariciaba su cabello. Kyle suavemente buscó su rostro y lo tocó. Su calor lo baño como agua caliente. Kyle recordó la pequeña y distante calidez que lo había sacado fuera de sus vacíos sueños. Comprendía que había sido éste maravilloso ser el que lo había envuelto con seguridad y calor. Kyle notó que su corazón casi se contraía ante el sentimiento encontrado.

La criatura nunca lo había dejado.

Sintió lágrimas renovadas mientras ésta acariciaba suavemente su rostro. "Gracias." La criatura encontró sus ojos así como él también, con verdes ojos abundante en lágrimas. Kyle acaricio su cabeza con delicadeza. "Por no dejarme solo…" Kyle sabía que éste entendía, porque lo atrajo a un más a su regazo, haciendo un sonido suave que podía describirse como un ronroneo.

XXX

El Dr. Reinhardt y Catherine observaban a Kyle y el Xenomorfo en la pantalla de su escritorio.

"Estuvo en lo correcto, Catherine" Dr. Reinhardt se rio entre dientes. Catherine sonrío al Dr.

"Teníamos mucho que ganar y poco que perder. Fue una elección fácil" El Dr. Reinhardt asintió mientras miraba a Kyle y su "compañero" asentados y aparentemente dormidos. Reinhardt suspiró.

"Aunque estas cosas nunca podría haberlas previsto, ya sucedieron, y creo que esto ha tomado un giro bastante bueno." Miró a Catherine. "Quiero que usted haga los arreglos lo antes posible" Catherine sonrío.

"Si, señor." Con eso, se dio vuelta y se fue. El Dr. Reinhardt sonrío mientras observaba a Kyle y el Xenomorfo en la pantalla.

"Estas probando ser el más interesante, en efecto. _Los dos_…"

XXX

Kyle despertó con una sensación acogedora. Sonrió mientras se estiraba. Sintió algo frotarse en su cara. Kyle suspiró lentamente mientras abría sus ojos con pereza. Algo brillante y negro llenaba su visión. Su sonrisa creció y mientras cerraba sus ojos y se acorruco más cerca.

"Buenos días" susurró. La respuesta fue una gran mano jugando suavemente con su pelo. Kyle se sentía maravilloso. No podía recordar un momento donde hubiera despertado sintiéndose tan bien como lo ahora. La cola del Xenomorfo se retorcía a través de su espalda con suavidad, haciéndolo sonreír. Suspiró y abrió los ojos. El Xenomorfo rozó cuidadosamente su rostro con su mano mientras caía bajo su mirada. Kyle sonrío mientras traía su propia mano y con suavidad aferró sus dedos de la mano que acariciaba su rostro. Vio los bordes de los labios del Xenomorfo curvarse hacia arriba mientras ésta acogía su mano.

Kyle recostó su cabeza contra su pecho, sosteniendo las manos de la misma contra su pecho. Ésta lo acercó aún más, mientras sentía el flujo de calor sobre él nuevamente. Mezclado con la calidez, encontró el sentimiento de asombro. Sentía al Xenomorfo colocar con gentileza su palma sobre su pecho, y se dio cuenta de que podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón. La criatura parecía fascinada por su descubrimiento. Él amablemente puso su mano sobre ésta. La criatura levantó la mirada hacia él, con aquella sensación de asombro no menos fuerte. Kyle sonrío mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Había llegado a la conclusión de que, de alguna manera, podía sentir lo que la criatura sentía.

De alguna manera, en algún lugar, un vínculo telepático tuvo lugar entre ellos. Era lo único que tenía sentido. Kyle levantó su mirada, y se preguntó si entendería palabras. "¿Me entiendes? Preguntó suavemente. La criatura se quedó mirándolo por un momento antes de que él sintiera más calor de la misma. Cerró sus ojos y suavemente intento preguntar de nuevo, esta vez con su mente. _¿Me puedes entender? _Kyle notó como la criatura se congelaba, observándolo. Él sabía que si la criatura tuviera ojos ésta hubiera parpadeado. De repente, sintió una calidez en su mente, mezclada con algo más.

Era difícil catalogarlo en un primer lugar, pero reconoció que era algo positivo. Sonrió. La criatura podía hacerlo, entenderlo en efecto, aunque su mente no parecía ser capaz de responder con palabras. Kyle suavemente acarició la cabeza del Xenomorfo mientras la misma devolvía el cariño. _Es un placer conocerte. _La criatura gimió levemente mientras mimaba su pelo. Sintió una oleada de calor del Xenomorfo, mesclada con muchas otras cosas. La criatura comenzó a tratar de comunicarse, y parecía un poco frustrante para ésta al no poder lograrlo. Kyle acarició su rostro con dulzura y le dijo que comprendía la mayor parte. Aunque los matices se perdían con sutileza, el significado principal era claro:

_Me gustas._

Fue entonces cuando sintió que el flujo mental de la criatura cambio. En lugar de calidez, sintió fulgor. La gran y larga cabeza se levantó irrumpida y él supo que alguien estaba viniendo. Él lo podía notar. Kyle se sentó e intento consolarla mientras la puerta se abría de un siseo. Volvió su mirada y vio a Catherine. Ella sonreía mientras escribía en su portapapeles como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviera pasando.

"Vaya, buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes?" Kyle parpadeó. El Xenomorfo siseó en advertencia mientras cerraba sus brazos aún más alrededor de la cintura de Kyle y se sentaba, sosteniéndolo en su regazo. Él se agacho y suavemente tomo uno de las manos. La criatura lo arrimó con gentileza en respuesta, sin dejar de contemplar a Catherine.

_Está bien. Calma._ Él sintió que los turbados pensamientos acalorados lo sofocaban un poco, el Xenomorfo seguía tenso.

"Me siento mejor, gracias" Respondió, tratando ocultar su descubrimiento con la criatura. No tenía dudas de que esto podía conducirlo a problemas si sabían de la conexión mental entre ellos. Catherine sonrió y el Xenomorfo siseo, más fuerte esta vez. Kyle parpadeo, incapaz de comprender por qué la criatura estaba actuando así.

"Me alegro de oírlo. Me parece que tienes un nuevo amigo," Catherine rio. El Xenomorfo gruñó ante esto, enseñando sus dientes. Catherine no se inmutó. Ella terminó con sus apuntes y los observó en silencio. "Veras, el Xenomorfo volvió muy agitado después de tu ida, así que pensamos en reintroducirte para ayudar. Sabíamos que no te haría daño, por lo tanto pensamos que sería un beneficio mutuo. Te lo iba a decir, pero ambos estaban durmiendo, y no quería molestarte" Kyle parpadeó mientras se sentaba. El Xenomorfo continúo gruñendo ahogadamente y siseo en una frecuencia grave.

Catherine tomó un paso adelante y el Xenomorfo aferró su control sobre Kyle, sosteniéndolo así como su cola se tensaba en respuesta. Catherine se detuvo pero la misma serena miraba no se borraba de su rostro. Kyle miró al Xenomorfo el cual siseaba amenazadoramente. Él había estado filtrando y decodificando el flujo de pensamientos en su mente y se dio cuenta que la criatura tenía miedo de que se lo llevaran a él nuevamente. Kyle sonrío.

_No te preocupes por favor, No me iré. _Con eso, los siseos se detuvieron mientras dirigía su atención hacia él. Él le sonrío. Catherine se rio entre dientes.

"Parece que alguien es un poco posesivo…," Catherine observó. Kyle la miró.

"El Dr. Reinhardt está muy fascinado, y quería que te preguntara si te gustaría ayudar con nuestro proyecto." Kyle parpadeó al oír.

"¿Ayudar? ¿Cómo?" Catherine sonrió.

"Por cómo le agradas, eres capaz de acercártele cuando está despierto. Nadie más puede hacer eso." Kyle pensó en esto. Sabía que Catherine y el Dr. Reinhardt tenían motivos superiores ocultos en esto, pero aceptando significaba que podría estar mucho más cerca del Xenomorfo. Frunció el ceño levemente mientras miraba a Catherine.

"¿Qué necesitan que haga?" preguntó. Catherine sonrío.

"Obtener información para nosotros en cosas como el comportamiento, estructura, ese tipo de cosas." Kyle frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. Levantó la vista hacia el Xenomorfo y proyecto sus pensamientos hacia ésta. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que respondiera.

"Está bien. Pero con una condición." Catherine levantó la ceja. "Que estemos alojados en la misma habitación. Eso es todo lo que pido." Catherine parecía genuinamente sorprendida, pero sonreía.

"No puedo ver nada malo con eso. Está bien. Vamos a tener que preparar las cosas. Me temo que nos tomara algunos días en tener una recinto preparado. Hasta entonces, tendrán habitaciones separadas." Kyle no pudo evitar una mirada preocupante ante la consigna. Catherine sonrió.

"Creo lo tendremos listo en cuatro días." Kyle suspiró. Levantó la mirada al Xenomorfo y le contó. Parecía gustarle la idea, pero lo mantuvo aferrado, reacio a dejarlo ir. Él mimó su rostro para reconfortarlo, relajado y prometiéndole que se volverían a ver.

_Contare los minutos hasta nuestro encuentro_. Fue una cursi y rara línea, pero muy cierta. El Xenomorfo gimió, apoyando su mejilla en su cabeza mientras acariciaba su espalda. Con eso, se levantó así como el Xenomorfo se desenrolló de él. Sonriendo y agitando su mano en señal de saludo, se fue.

"Nos veremos pronto," dijo mientras la puerta se cerraba. Se sentía triste, pero con el conocimiento de que volverían a verse otra vez, no se sentía tan mal como los días previos. Catherine lo llevó de regreso a su habitación y se fue. Suspirando, pero aliviado de estar de vuelta de alguna forma. Sobre todo, se sentía aliviado de estar lejos de Catherine. Había algo acerca de ella que le helaba la sangre. El hecho de que su rostro no había cambiado en lo absoluto cuando el Xenomorfo le había siseado en amenaza fue bastante extraño.

Sintiendo como su pecho ardía, se acercó y agarró la botella de píldoras para el dolor. Se sintió frustrado una vez más al encontrarla vacía. Se quejó y se acostó en la cama. Al mirar el lugar, notó un lápiz apoyado en la mesa de noche. Lo tomó y sonrío mientras miraba por un pedazo de papel. Al encontrar uno se alegró y sacó uno de sus libros para colocarlo atrás de este y así empezar a dibujar.

XXX

El Dr. Reinhardt sonrío mientras se sentaba en su escritorio, con los dedos entrelazados.

"Bien, bien. Las cosas van bien," dijo mientras Catherine hacia su informe. El Dr. Reinhardt estaba muy sorprendido y entretenido por la forma en que el Xenomorfo se comportaba hacia Kyle. Con Catherine parada frente a su escritorio el Dr. Reinhardt expresaba sus pensamientos. "Quiero que ambos sujetos bajo estricta observación hasta que los transfieran."

"Si, señor." Dijo y Catherine se retiró. Dr. Reinhardt tipio un código y la pantalla de su escritorio se desplego. Escribió un código y la pantalla mostró a Kyle, sentado en su cama, escribiendo sobre un pedazo de papel. Escribió otro código y la pantalla mostró el Xenomorfo, curvado como una bola en la esquina de su recinto. El Dr. Reinhardt sonrió con frialdad.

"Este proyecto está progresando más rápido y suave de lo que pensé posible…"


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Al día siguiente, Kyle estuvo un poco mejor que en los días pasados. Estaba emocionado ante la idea de poder estar cerca del Xenomorfo. Incluso ya había hecho algunos dibujos de la criatura, los cuales mantenía ocultos. Kyle recién acaba de terminar su comida cuando la puerta silbó al abrirse y Catherine entró.

"Hola ¿Listo para ver a tu nuevo amigo?" Kyle no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras dejaba el señalador en su libro y se levantaba. Mientras seguía a Catherine, recordó acerca de la botella de píldoras vacía y se lo mencionó. Ella frunció el ceño mientras caminaban. "Hmm. Esto es preocupante. Veré que puedo hacer. Le diré a Seguridad al respecto. Mientras tanto, te sugiero que mantengas la botella fuera de vista. En un cajón tal vez. Ah, aquí estamos" Kyle vio las letras negras arriba sobre la puerta.

"ESPECIMEN XE-001" Kyle dio un vistazo a través de la pequeña ventana en la puerta de metal gris, el Xenomorfo estaba sentado en el centro de la habitación, alerta y esperando por él. Sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió con un siseo y terminó por entrar.

"Hey, tú." Saludó así como la sinuosa forma negra fluyó hacia él y lo envolvió completamente. Kyle tomó nota del doble espejo y se dio cuenta de que este era el mismo lugar donde había conocido al Xenomorfo. Su sonrisa se amplió y acaricio el rostro de la criatura. Kyle analizó el ambiente e inevitablemente le hizo fruncir el ceño. Toda la habitación era demasiado fría para él, y esta tenía un extraño olor cobrizo. Cuando sintió el calor del Xenomorfo tocar su mente con gentileza, sonrió y olvido todo lo demás.

Además de las caricias que tanto le gustaban al Xenomorfo, él también intento tener una conversación mental con el mismo. Éste parecía entender un nivel básico. Podía sentir que su mente era diferente de la suya, pero era un alivio saber que era capaz de entenderlo. A través de todos los sentimientos y emociones que éste le daba, fue capaz de comprender una cosa muy clara:

La criatura nunca le haría daño.

Sabía, tan solo con mirarlo, que era un depredador de alto nivel en cual sea el mundo que provino, y casi no había duda de que podía destripar a un humano sin problema. Dicho eso, él nunca tuvo miedo de que le hiciera daño. El día parecía llegar a su fin demasiado rápido, pero Kyle se sintió mucho más en paz cuando se fue esta vez, al igual que el Xenomorfo. Ya regresando a su habitación, apenas fuera del recinto, le pareció escuchar algo. Miro atrás donde estaba la puerta, la cara del Xenomorfo lo observaba a través de la pequeña ventana de la puerta.

_Volver, pronto._ Kyle parpadeó mientras mantenía su mirada en ésta. Catherine captó el detalle y le dirigió la mirada desde donde estaba.

"¿Sucede algo?" dijo ella. Él le dirigió la mirada, luego hacia la puerta. El Xenomorfo ya se había ido. Kyle sonrió.

"Nop. Nada" dijo mientras alcanzaba a Catherine. Cuando Kyle finalmente regreso a su habitación, estaba casi caminando por las nubes ¡La criatura estaba aprendiendo a hablar! Sonrió mientras se sentaba. Notó que su pecho le ardía por lo que tomó la botellita de píldoras y la sacudió. Efectivamente, estaba vacía. Ni siquiera habían pasado dos semanas desde su cirugía, y su pecho aún seguía algo débil. Era agradable que no le doliera cuando movía su camisa sobre la herida. Si siguiera así de débil, dudaba que tuviera la capacidad de si quiera pararse. Suspiró y sacudió su cabeza para luego traer su lápiz y papel así volver a dibujar de nuevo.

Al día siguiente, se aseguró de esconder la botella de píldoras como Catherine le aconsejó, antes de salir a ver el Xenomorfo. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en todo lo que había aprendido, y las lagunas mentales que aún seguían ahí. Pensó en una y decidió preguntar.

"¿Dra. Catherine?" Ella le presto su atención.

"¿Si?" Kyle frunció el ceño cuando devolvió la mirada.

"¿Qué, exactamente, significa la palabra Xenomorfo?" Preguntó. Ella sonrió.

"Significa "Forma Alienígena"," dijo ella en lo que caminaba. Kyle parpadeó. Así qué, solo era una forma elegante de llamarlo "Alien". No pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida. Para Kyle era imposible que su sonrisa no creciera a medida que llegaban. Ingresó y tan pronto como llegaba fue envuelto en un cálido abrazo. Kyle pasó el día observando y disfrutando de la compañía de Alien. Se dio cuenta que una muy fina capa mucosa mantenía la piel de la criatura húmeda. En cierto modo le recordaba lo que investigadores en la Tierra habrían dicho para describir la piel de un delfín o ballena. A pesar de eso, nunca lo encontró desagradable al tacto.

En el mismo día, también vio algo nuevo en su comportamiento: sus hábitos alimenticios. Levantó la mirada en lo que la bandeja de metal se deslizaba por una rendija en la puerta. El Alien se desenrollo de él y se acercó y comenzó a comer. Hasta entonces, Kyle no había visto su lengua, y fue sorprendido de la segunda boca al final de ésta. Observo así como la lengua se disparaba, mordiendo un trozo de carne del gran corte y luego se retractaba con la comida. Mientras observaba, la criatura elevó su vista hacia Kyle e inclino la cabeza a un lado.

_Compartir_. Kyle parpadeó y reprimió una carcajada.

_Es tuyo. Te ves más hambriento que yo._ Lo acarició mientras ésta comía. No estaba sorprendido de cuán rápido éste comía el filete que tenía casi el tamaño de su pecho. Era inevitable para él sonreír ante la sangre y jugos que pintaban su hocico. Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpio su rostro. La criatura parecía tanto confundida y fascinada ante esto. Una vez terminado, se enroscó a su alrededor, con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Kyle. La acaricio con suavidad mientras le hablaba amablemente a la mente de la misma. Sonreía ante la sensación de comodidad y paz que provenía de la criatura. Era sorprendente cuán rápido ésta aprendía.

Kyle recorrió delicadamente la cabeza traslucida con sus dedos mientras se maravillaba. Kyle sentía la calidez de sus sentimientos fluir en su mente. El Alien levantó la mirada hacia él, sin moverse de donde estaba. La criatura lo observo con no menos fascinación y admiración. Kyle lo acaricio suavemente debajo de su mandíbula, ganando un ronroneo en respuesta. De inmediato sintió una calidez aún más intensa inundarlo a través de la enlace. Hizo la nota mental de que le gustaba que le frotaran debajo en su barbilla.

_Agradable_. Kyle sonrió al escucharlo.

_Me alegro de que te guste_. La criatura lo miro, y los sentimientos de calidez parecieron solidificarse. El Alien lo arropó aún más mientras ronroneaba. No era como el ronroneo de un gato, era más parecido a lo que él imaginaba lo que un león o un tigre podría hacer, en un tono más agudo.

_Alegre_. Kyle sonrió mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. Kyle le era imposible evitar una mueca de insatisfacción cuando el tiempo de retirarse llegaba. Mientras se dirigiría a la puerta, fue detenido por una cola segmentada. Miró hacia atrás, _Quedarte. _Él sonrió con tristeza en lo que volvió y acaricio el rostro de la criatura.

_Me encantaría si pudiera. _Pudo sentir la angustia de ésta cuando llegaba la hora de irse, acercando su mirada a la criatura. Acaricio gentilmente su mandíbula. _En unos pocos días, nos darán una nueva habitación y nos podremos quedar juntos_. La cabeza del Alien se acercó a él mientras observaba sus ojos. Sentía la emoción de la misma y sonrió. _Solo un poco más, ¿sí?_ Se sintió positivo, se levantó y comenzó a irse. Dos largos y fuertes brazos se aferraron a su pecho y la cintura, uno teniendo especial cuidado sobre su pecho pecho, mientras el Alien recostaba su mandíbula en su hombro.

_Cuenta minutos_. Kyle le devolvió una mirada, con sus ojos bien abiertos antes de sonreír y tocar su cara. Con eso, se dirigió a la puerta. Se sorprendió de encontrar al Dr. Reinhardt allí de pie, con su sonrisa usual, la intranquilizante.

"¡Bueno, muchacho! He escuchado sobre perros y caballos murmurándose antes pero nunca a un Xenomorfo," rio entre dientes el Dr. Kyle se estremeció. Los juegos de palabra de Reinhardt eran por lejos lo peor que había tenido la desgracia de escuchar. El Dr. Reinhardt guió a Kyle de vuelta a su habitación. "¡Muy impresionante, muchacho! ¡Tengo que decir que realmente tienes un talento! Lástima que nadie lo notaba hasta ahora…" Kyle actuó como si se sintiera halagado. Mientras caminaba, Kyle pensaba en algo que había estado en el fondo de su mente hasta ahora.

"¿Dr. Reinhardt?" Reinhardt se detuvo y le puso su atención.

"¿Si, muchacho?" Kyle pensó rápidamente, pero con cuidado.

"¿Cómo es el mundo donde los Xenomorfos vienen? ¿Y que otro animales vienen de ahí?" Esperaba que no sonara demasiado inteligente. Para su alivio, el Dr. Reinhardt sonrió.

"No estamos muy seguros. Parece ser una especie que fue introducida en varios mundos. No tenemos idea de donde son originarias, o como fueron introducidas," dijo el Dr. Mientras marcaba el paso a la habitación de Kyle. "Por desgracia, también son una especie en peligro de extinción." Kyle levantó la cabeza. El Dr. Reinhardt dio una sonrisa triste por encima de sus hombros. "Mantén tus dedos cruzados ¡Tal vez encontremos más, muchacho!" Dr. Reinhardt le dio unas palmadas a la espalda de Kyle. "¡Hay que mantener la esperanza!" Con eso, Reinhardt se retiró una vez llegaron.

Kyle comprobó el cajón y descubrió que las cosas habían sido movidas. Efectivamente, la botella estaba vacía una vez más. Suspiró. Sus sospechas de que alguien había estado robando sus medicinas eran correctas. Frunció el ceño mientras pensaba que hacer al respecto. Su pecho todavía le dolía, aunque no tanto como antes. Se sentó en la cama e intento pensar. Le dolía la cabeza mientras se recostaba, poniendo un libro sobre su rostro. Ahí fue cuando tuvo la idea.

Al día siguiente, Kyle estaba demasiado ansioso por ver el Alien. Fue un poco sorprendido cuando el Dr. Reinhardt se mostró para escoltarlo ese día.

"Bueno, vámonos ¡muchacho! ¡No tengamos a tu amigo esperando!" Kyle casi ni notó la sonrisa espeluznante del Doctor. Estaba demasiado emocionado de que era cuestión de un corto tiempo para que él y el Alien fueran alojados juntos. Casi tan pronto como Kyle entró al salón de acceso, sintió la cálida mente del Alien. Sonrió mientras el Dr. Reinhardt abría la puerta y el Alien casi saltaba encima suyo.

_Solitario, extrañar_. Kyle sonrió sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza.

_Yo también te extrañé_. El Alien lo acobijó, tomándolo y rodeándolo mientras los sostenía bien cerca. Kyle estaba asombrado de que el vocabulario del Alien crecía tan rápido como lo hacía. Ese día, Kyle creció al comprender a su amigo mucho más de lo que ya hacía. La mente del Alien parecía aprender y crecer a una velocidad que nunca hubiera creído posible con anterioridad. Fue ese mismo día en que Kyle también hizo su más sorprendente, pero no menos importante, descubrimiento.

Estaba sentado en las rodillas del Alien, sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor y su cola cerrada en una curva mientras escuchaba los pensamientos que la criatura le enviaba. Ésta mezclaba palabras con sentimientos y emociones, ya que aún la criatura estaba aprendiendo. Mientras escuchaba atentamente las palabras, se dio cuenta de que había una "voz" para estas. Era suave y muy dulce. Había algo acerca del tono que no podía identificar. A medida que el Alien lo acariciaba con su hocico, enviaba más pensamientos que Kyle escuchaba cuidadosamente.

_Suave, cálido, agradable, seguro_. Kyle frunció el ceño un segundo antes de levantar una ceja. Por fin había entendido lo que faltaba. Miró al Alien, atónito.

_¿Eres hembra? _Los labios del Alien se curvaron hacia arriba.

_Sí. _Kyle parpadeó, sintiéndose sorprendo, desconcertado y un poco avergonzado. El Alien lo acarició con la punta de su rostro de nuevo. Él sonrió y cuidadosamente mimó un lado de la cabeza del Alien. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado. A si mismo él nunca habría sido lo suficientemente grosero para intentar averiguarlo. Mientras el Alien lo observaba, sintió que las cosas estaban cambiando entre ellos. Sonreía, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho. Había sido un buen cambio.

Kyle pasó el resto del día haciendo lo mejor posible para enseñar al Alien todo lo que sentía que podría ser útil. Trataba de ser breve y no sobrecargar su mente. Se alegraba de que ella pareciera aprender no solo rápido, si no ansiosamente. Para el final del día, el habla del Alien era por lejos menos quebradiza, y su voz ahora era fuerte y clara en su cabeza. Kyle se sentó, con las piernas cruzadas frente al Alien quien también imitaba su postura.

_Kyle. Mi amigo, Kyle_. Ella dijo con alegría. Kyle sonrió y asintió.

_Muy bien. Estas aprendiendo bastante rápido. Eres por un demonio mucho más inteligente que yo_. El Alien tocó su mejilla delicadamente.

_Kyle… Eres muy inteligente_. Kyle sonrió, colocando su mano sobre el Alien. Junto a las palabras, el Alien seguía usando muchas emociones y sentimientos, las cuales hacían de la conversaciones con ella mucho más placenteras. Todos estos nuevos descubrimientos le hacían que fuera mucho más difícil dejarla. Sonrió con tristeza mientras se paraba.

_Bueno, me tengo que ir ahora. Volveré mañana_. Cuando se dio la vuelta para irse, sintió el Alien tomar su mano. Él le devolvió una mirada. A pesar de que carecía de rostro humano, pudo ver cuán triste estaba ella, así mismo como él se sentía.

_¡Kyle, quédate! ¿Por qué dejar? ¡Quedarte aquí!_ Kyle la abrazo, y ella con gusto lo envolvió, rodeándolo en abrazo protector.

_Sabes que me tengo que ir. Solo será por un tiempo más. El día después de mañana, nos quedaremos juntos_. El Alien seguía triste. Él acaricio su rostro y ella elevó un suave gemido cuando lo acarició con su rostro.

_Hace frio sin ti…_ Kyle sonrió y apoyo su cabeza contra la de ella.

_Siempre estoy contigo, y tú conmigo. Nunca lo olvides_. Kyle sabía, que si ella tuviera ojos, estaría llorando. Kyle luchaba contra sus propias lágrimas. "Se fuerte" dijo mientras la soltaba y se volvía para retirarse.

"Bueno otro día otro informe ¡muchacho!" Kyle sorbía su nariz en su tristeza mientras miraba al Dr. Reinhardt. El Dr. arrugó su ceja con preocupación mientras lo observaba. "¿Estas bien? Te ves un poco pálido" Kyle suspiró y se secó los ojos compungidos.

"Si, solo un poco de demasiada de actividad hoy, supongo" respondió. Su voz sonaba cansada. Dr. Reinhardt sonrió y asintió.

"¿Quería jugar contigo y llevarte por todos lados?" se rio entre dientes. Kyle se encogió de hombros y el Dr. Reinhardt volvió a abrir camino.

_Kyle, vuelve pronto_. Kyle se estremecido mientras sentía una lagrima caer por su rostro mientras se iba. Kyle pudo sentir la mente del Alien tocarlo mientras pasaba por la sala de acceso hasta que finalmente desapareció en la distancia. Era apenas consiente de que el Dr. Reinhardt le estaba hablando.

"Estas haciendo un trabajo fabuloso ¡Muchacho! ¡Creo que haces muy bien aquí!" dijo Reinhardt mientras guiaba a Kyle a su habitación. Tan pronto como la puerta de la habitación se cerró detrás de él, se giró y fue hacia la mesita y tiró del cajón para abrirlo. En efecto, sus cosas habían sido movidas nuevamente. Él sonrió mientras iba a al baño y recuperaba la botella de píldoras de donde las había escondido. Estaba llena. Kyle sonrió en victoria. Al fin había frustrados los intentos del ladrón. Kyle no pudo evitar una larga sonrisa. Gustosamente tomó una y puso la botella en la mesita y se acostó. Kyle se había irritado por tener que irse de nuevo de aquel lugar, y no estaba de humor para tolerar el ser robado. Suspiró mientras sacaba un libro y se dispuso a leer.

XXX

Las luces estaban apagadas en la instalación para simular la noche. Alguien caminaba por los pasillos y se dirigía a una de las habitaciones para pacientes. La puerta se abrió con un siseo. La figura caminó cuidadosamente dentro y vio al ocupante dormido en su cama, con la luz de mesa encendida y un libro sobre su rostro mientras roncaba. La figura rápidamente y en silencio se acercó al lado de la cama. La botella de píldoras estaba en la mesita, llena y lista para ser tomadas. La figura extendió su mano y agarró la botella. Sin embargo, nunca esperaba que el sonido de una cinta de papel despegándose se emitiera desde la base de la botella.

"¿Tienes todo lo que necesitas?" dijo una voz en lo que todas las luces se encendían. La figura lo vio, los ojos amarillos bien abiertos así como Kyle lo observaba. "Tuve la sensación de que eras tú…," gruñó Kyle.

Richard miró, con los ojos como platos y rojos mientras retrocedía. Kyle había sospechado, pero nunca había tenido ninguna prueba hasta ahora.

"Hey, uh, iba a conseguirte más medicina, hombre." Kyle frunció el ceño aún más.

"¿Enserio? ¿La botella está vacía? ¿Al igual que cada día desde mi cirugía?" Kyle entrecerró los ojos así como Richard devolvió al instante la botella al estante. Los ojos verdeceos de Kyle nunca dejaron a Richard mientras se alejaba de la cama. "¡Tú eres la razón por la que he estado soportando este dolor!" Richard parecía tartamudeaba algo. Kyle se cruzó de brazo. "Debería haberlo sabido desde el primer momento. Creo que el Dr. Reinhardt le encantaría saber esto…" Con eso, Richard lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¡Hey! ¡Nadie me amenaza hombre! ¡Volveré!" Kyle miro a Richard, ni impresionado o intimidado. Kyle sacó las piernas de la cama y se puso de pie con un total de seis pies de altura. Richard se resistía, pero dio un paso atrás. Kyle tenía unas buenas tres pulgadas más altas que él.

"No tengo miedo de luchar. Y vas a tener un tiempo muy difícil explicando porqué estas aquí, a esta hora, tratando de matarme. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es apretar el botón de llamada." Los ojos de Richard se agrandaron. Kyle lo tenía muerto en los derechos. Kyle dio un paso adelante y Richard se encogió de nuevo. Kyle sabía que era un cobarde y soltó una leve sonrisa. "Tan solo vete de aquí y nunca regreses." Con eso, Richard salió corriendo por la puerta. Kyle no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa. "Eso se sintió bien," dijo mientras se volvió a recostar.

A la mañana siguiente, Kyle despertó sintiéndose mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió hambre. Después de un abundante desayuno, Kyle dibujo un poco en lo que esperaba para ser llevado al recinto del Alien. No podía evitar sonreír cuando escucho la puerta abrirse de un silbido.

El Dr. Reinhardt entró, sonriendo como de costumbre. Hoy, Kyle podría soportar la espeluznante sonrisa de Reinhardt. Se puso de pie mientras el Dr. le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Kyle lo acompañó, pero a medida que salían de la puerta, el PDA en el bolsillo de Reinhardt comenzó a patear. El Dr. Reinhardt frunció el ceño y le indicó a Kyle que esperara.

"Solo será un segundo," dijo mientras se iba por el vestíbulo. Kyle dio un vistazo y se sorprendió al ver a Richard con una fregona y su cubo. Richard parecía aún más desprolijo de lo que solía estar. Ahora Kyle sabía por qué. Era un adicto, y no uno muy agradable. Kyle no dijo nada y continuo caminando por el vestíbulo hasta que sin aviso sintió que alguien lo empujo con rudeza. También notó algo enredarse en sus piernas y supo que iba a caer. Sus manos se deslizaron en el frio piso de metal pulido al oír la voz de Richard.

"Oops," dijo a modo de burla mientras Kyle colisionaba contra el suelo, su pecho primero. Kyle soltó un grito ahogado de agonía cuando el dolor atravesó su cuerpo entero. Sintió el aire ser empujado fuera de sus pulmones mientras ardían. Como si estuviera amordazado, intentaba recuperar su aliento y sintió pánico cuando no pudo.

"¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?" llegó un grito.

Richard miró hacia arriba y palideció cuando vio al mismísimo Dr. Reinhardt corriendo hacia ellos. La fregona todavía estaba en manos de Richard cuando Reinhardt se arrodillaba junto a Kyle. Miró hacia arriba, con sus ojos azules ardiendo. "¿¡Que paso!?" Reinhardt gruñó. Richard solo pudo tartamudear. El Dr. Reinhardt regañó mientras sacaba su PDA y escribía un código. La pantalla comenzaba a parpadear en rojo y una alarma sonó a través de las salas.

"Emergencia en el Ala de Pacientes. Todo personal médico repórtese a cirugía. Equipo de Rescate medico a la habitación de paciente 56," dijo una voz automatizada. Un equipo de personal médico apareció con una camilla y pusieron a Kyle en la misma. Catherine hizo brillar una luz en los ojos de Kyle mientras uno de los médicos ponía una máscara de oxígeno en el rostro de Kyle.

Kyle sintió como todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Apenas podía respirar. Le zumbaban los oídos, y no podía distinguir lo que Catherine le decía. Sintió el sudor frio sobre todo su cuerpo mientras temblaba. Cada vez era más y más difícil respirar. Veía luces pasar y formas moverse. El dolor era constante, pinchándolo con cada latido de su corazón. Pronto su conciencia se comenzaba a escapar. Fue entonces cuando oyó algo como un grito distante.

_¡Kyle! ¿Qué paso? ¡KYLE!_

XXX

El Dr. Reinhardt se sentó en su escritorio, con Catherine a su lado.

"Me las arregle para detener el sangrado, pero atrasara su recuperación semanas, si no son meses. Estoy bastante segura de que vivirá." Dr. Reinhardt gruñó mientras golpeaba unos botones.

"Seguridad," provino la voz de un hombre a través de los altavoces.

"Tráiganme a Sr. Richard Wheeler," dijo en voz baja. Uno minutos más tarde, un alto hombre de negro entró en la oficina, teniendo a Richard firmemente de sus muñecas. El oficial de seguridad empujo rudamente a Richard en frente del Dr. Reinhardt. Reinhardt se sentó en su silla, viéndose calmado, con sus dedos entrelazados y los codos apoyados en el escritorio. La habitación era oscura, salvo por la única luz que brillaba desde arriba del escritorio. "Sr. Wheeler… ¿sabe por qué esta aquí?" preguntó el Dr. Reinhardt, su voz era fría y sin emociones. Richard se estremeció un poco mientras Catherine lo observaba con una mirada fría de ojos marrones. Él no podía ver los ojos de Reinhardt, debido a las sombras.

"Uh, no, señor," dijo, con un temor claro en su voz. Dr. Reinhardt se aclaró la garganta.

"Entonces, permítame decirle; el Sr. Williams está en cuidados intensivos debido a lo que hizo." Richard lo miro conmocionado y asustado.

"¡Hey, yo no hice nada! ¡Él se tropezó!" graznó. Dr. Reinhardt gruñó.

"¿Ah sí? Bueno, veamos si las cámaras están de acuerdo con usted…" Richard palideció al escucharlo.

El Dr. Reinhardt escribió y una pantalla se desplego en su escritorio. Al mismo tiempo, la pared oscura del fondo de su oficina se ilumino al revelar una gran pantalla. Mostraba a Kyle y Richard, ambos de pie en el salón, una hora y fecha se mostraban en la parte inferior de la pantalla. Esta claramente enseñaba cuando Richard empujaba a Kyle por detrás y ponía la fregona debajo de sus pies, haciéndolo caer. Dr. Reinhardt aclaró su garganta, sin un gesto divertido. "Eso difícilmente se ve como un accidente, Sr. Wheeler." Richard trago salivo antes de fruncir el ceño.

"¡Él me llamo ladrón y mentiroso!" gritó Richard. El Dr. Reinhardt parecía imparcial.

"¿En serio? ¿Por qué haría eso? Vamos a ver ¿de acuerdo?" Reinhardt tocó otro comando, y la pantalla mostraba la habitación vacía de Kyle. Richard entraba y miraba su alrededor antes de vaciar la botella de medicina para el dolor en su bolsillo. Richard se puso pálido como una pantalla apagada. El Dr. Reinhardt no le quito la vista de encima. "Estas son cosas muy serias, Sr. Wheeler. El robar es bastante malo, pero ¿comprende que tus acciones bien podrían haber matado al Sr. Williams?" Richard sintió que se le helaba la sangre mientras el oficial de seguridad se inclinaba sobre su hombro.

"Parece como un intento de homicidio como mínimo…" Dijo el guardia peligrosamente. Richard se estremeció ante la idea. El Dr. Reinhardt asintió levemente.

"Me inclino a estar de acuerdo con el Oficial Valentine. "

"¡Mire, L-Lo siento!" Richard sonaba realmente asustado. El Dr. Reinhardt suspiró pesadamente y miró al Oficial Valentine.

"Llévelo a sus cuarteles y enciérrelo ahí hasta que pueda concluir en la condición del Sr. Williams y decidir el curso de sus acciones…," instruyó. Valentine asintió y agarro a Richard por el hombro con rudeza y lo empujo.

"Hombre, no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos este momento...," dijo Valentine mientras salían de la oficina.

El Dr. Reinhardt gruñó con suavidad mientras ponía una larga pistola que había mantenido bajo su escritorio. Había sido muy, pero muy simple tan solo disparar a Richard, pero se había abstenido. El Dr. Reinhardt frunció el ceño mientras escribía y veía un video del Xenomorfo enjaulado, manteniendo un ojo muy atento en el tiempo. Estaba descansando, acurrucado en la esquina que usualmente dormía. De repente, su cabeza se levantó y su boca en un fuerte rugido que no fue registrado por la cámara. Ahí fue cuando entró en absoluta locura y atacó las paredes, el techo, la ventana y especialmente la puerta. Solo se había vuelto así de salvaje cuando… El Dr. Reinhardt frunció el ceño mientras se recostaba. Miró a Catherine.

"¿Cuándo tiempo piensa usted que él podrá volver al recinto del Especimen-001?"

"Yo diría que alrededor de dos días," ella respondió de manera informal. El Dr. Reinhardt frunció el ceño.

"Este pequeño episodio nos pone atrasados, pero no es irreparable." El Dr. Reinhardt sonrió mientras se reclinaba en su silla. "De hecho, esto podría presentarnos más oportunidades para estudiar…"

XXX

Kyle despertó en su habitación. Su pecho ardía como si estuviera nuevamente después de su cirugía. Su mente estaba confusa, y sus pulmones quemados. La cabeza le palpitaba con cada latido de su corazón y gruñido. Miro su alrededor. Se sentía como si alguien lo hubiera destrozado con una bola de demolición, y luego haberlo prendido en llamas.

Oyó que la puerta se abría y Catherine entraba.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" ella preguntó. Kyle gimió.

"Terrible." Catherine comprobó el electrocardiograma y anotó algo antes de volver hacia él.

"Lamento mucho lo que paso. El Dr. Reinhardt tiene a Richard bajo arresto. Él no te molestara nuevamente." Kyle cerró los ojos y soltó un suave quejido, en claro dolor. Ella sonrió mientras tomaba una píldora de su botella y la ponía en su mano. "Toma esto. Te ayudara. Te dimos una dosis más fuerte después de esto." Kyle tomó la píldora sin duda. Suspiró mientras descansaba su cabeza en la almohada. Vagamente podía sentir algo en el fondo de su mente. Sabía que era la mente del Alien. Trato de llegar a ella, pero estaba demasiado lejos. Dio un suave, frustrado gruñido. Catherine estaba a punto de irse cuando la llamó.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó. Catherine devolvió la mirada, con la ceja levantada. Suspiró mientras la miraba. "Mi amigo." Catherine sonrió.

"Está bien, pero muy molesto por que no lo visitas." Kyle liberó un suspiro que era tanto aliviado como preocupado.

"Cuando puedo…"

"…El día después de mañana. Descansa" Kyle frunció el ceño, pero asintió mientras tomaba un profundo respiro en lo que sentía la medicina comenzar a hacer efecto. No le gustaba como esta lo hacía sentirse confundido y aturdido, pero la prefería ante que al dolor.

XXX

Catherine entró en la oficina Dr. Reinhardt y se paró frente al escritorio. Él estaba viendo videos de las interacciones entre el Xenomorfo y Kyle.

"¿Cuál es su teoría acerca el comportamiento del Especimen-001, y como sabía que el Paciente-113 resulto herido?" Catherine quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Creo que es capaz de oler feromonas, y olió una del Paciente-113, y supo su angustia a partir de eso." El Dr. Reinhardt levantó la ceja al escuchar esto.

"Eso un largo camino para oler a alguien," observó. Catherine cerró sus ojos.

"Es la única explicación que tengo por el momento." El Dr. Reinhardt asintió y tecleo. La pantalla mostraba a Richard, sentado en una silla en los cuarteles y parecía bastante preocupado. Dr. Reinhardt frunció abruptamente el ceño mientras observaba. Suspiró antes de escribir de nuevo. Esta vez, la pantalla mostraba el Xenomorfo. Este estaba visiblemente agitado. Se paseaba por la habitación como un tigre enjaulado, azotando su cola contra la pared cada pocos pasos. El Dr. Reinhardt observó por unos minutos antes de apagar la pantalla. Miro a Catherine mientras repiqueteaba su dedo contra el escritorio.

"¿Cuándo tiempo pasará antes de que el Paciente-113 pueda volver al recinto del Especimen-001?"

"El día después de mañana como muy pronto," respondió Catherine. Dr. Reinhardt sonrió levemente.

"Bien. Debemos llevarlo ahí tan pronto como sea capaz e ir. Dudo que suceda, pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que el Especimen-001 rompa algo para tratar de encontrarlo." Catherine lo miró sorprendida, pero asintió. "Y asegúrese de que tenga una pequeña botella de medicina para el dolor con él, por si acaso." Catherine asintió y se fue.

XXX

Kyle durmió la mayor parte del día. El siguiente, paso su tiempo dibujando. Dibujo un par más del Alien, pero también dibujo uno de la habitación y uno del Fénix Paleyan. Trató de dibujar uno del Loboestrella Bactan, pero no le gusto como las escalas le salían. Con ayuda de la medicina, se sentía un mundo mejor. Era solo por la medicina que él podía comer. Esa noche, mientras caía en sueños, pensó en el Alien.

_Alien._ Suspiró mientras trataba de pensar en cómo las palabras "Xenomorfo" y "Alien" eran solo términos, y no eran del todo útiles para llamar una amiga. Pensó acerca de todas las cualidades que su tenia amiga mientras trataba de encontrar un nombre para ella. Ella sin duda era amable. Gentil. Era protectora. Cuidadosa. Inteligente. Suspiró, sintiendo como si estuviera buscando un nombre perfecto que no existía. A medida que sus parpados se volvieron pesados, sintió las sabanas y eran lejanas de ser suaves y cómodas como era su amiga. Soft….

Kyle se sintió mejor cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente. No se sentía tan bien como antes de lo sucedido con Richard, pero estaba mejor. Él releía una de sus novelas de espías hasta que oyó la puerta silbar al abrirse. Sonrió mientras Catherine entraba y lo examinaba. Ella sonrió suavemente mientras retrocedía.

"Cree que estas suficientemente bien como para ver a tu amigo, tan solo tómalo con calma," dijo. Kyle sacó las piernas fuera de la cama y se puso de pie. Catherine le entregó un pequeño estuche de metal con una flor en la tapa.

"¿Qué es esto?"

"Un estuche de píldoras. Pon algunas de tus píldoras para el dolor en caso de que las necesites." Kyle asintió y lo hizo antes de ponerla dentro de su bolsillo. Catherine sonrió y abrió la marcha. Al acercarse a la sala de acceso de la jaula el Alien, pudo escuchar un sonido golpeando a la distancia. Cuando entraron a la sala de acceso, su mente fue abruptamente bombardeada por pensamientos, ira pintada de rojo.

_¡Déjenme salir de aquí! ¡Kyle está herido! ¡Él me necesita! ¡Déjenme salir de aquí, ustedes pieles-blandas, animales insignificantes!_ Kyle retrocedido físicamente ante la ira que sintió. Catherine se dio vuelta y lo miró. Kyle sacudió su cabeza.

"Todavía sigo un poco mareado…," dijo. Ella lo ignoró y dirigió el resto del camino. El Alien sintió al instante su mente, y los pensamientos se volvieron en alegría.

_¡Kyle!_ No pudo evitar que una sonrisa creciera en sus labios.

_Hey tu ¿Qué es todo esto acerca de esos gritos?_

_¿¡Dónde estabas!? ¿¡Qué paso!? ¡Sentí tu dolor! _Él le envió sentimientos tranquilizadores para calmarla.

_Te contaré todo en un segundo. Deja los golpes para que pueda entrar._ La puerta siseó y sonrió ante la hermosa criatura negra que esperaba por él. Apenas él paso por la puerta, el Alien se precipito hacia adelante. Ella se detuvo en seco delante de él. Sabía que ella podía sentir el dolor de su pecho. Ella delicadamente extendió su mano y tocó su rostro.

_Oh, Kyle…_ Kyle pudo sentir la confusión, preocupación y tristeza en ella. Él sonrió en placer.

_Estoy bien_. Ella lo envolvió en un abrazo y lo acerco hacia sí misma, rodeándolo con su cola. Emitió un leve gemido mientras lo llevaba a un lado de la habitación y se enrosco en torno a él, acariciando su cabello.

_¿Qué paso? _Él suspiro mientras mostraba sus recuerdos. Primero ella fue sorprendida, luego entristecida, luego el enojo. Conmocionada por lo ocurrido, triste por su dolor y enojada por lo que Richard había hecho. Ella no solo estaba furiosa por el sucio truco de Richard, si no el quitarle su medicina y Kyle tener que soportar dolor por causa de ello… Ella gruñó enfadada, _Si alguna vez pongo mis manos sobre ese humano…_ Kyle acarició suavemente su cara, tratando de calmarla.

_Todo está bien, el Dr. Reinhardt lo tiene arrestado. Richard no volverá a causar ningún problema_. Ella resopló, claramente insatisfecha. Kyle descansó su cabeza contra su cuello. Ella dejó ir la ira por un momento, y se concentró en Kyle y en mantenerlo cómodo y seguro. Kyle sonreía mientras mimaba su rostro._ He estado meditando un poco la última noche y pensé en algo importante_. Ella lo miró. _Pase por un tiempo largo y difícil pensado en un nombre que encaje contigo_. El Alien inclinó la cabeza mientras hablaba. _Encontré un nombre que puede encajar_. Él tomo cariñosamente su rostro con ambas manos mientras la miraba, sonriendo. _¿Qué opinas de Sophie?_

Por unos momentos, el Alien estuvo en silencio. Nada de pensamientos o sentimientos vinieron por un breve momento. Así como Kyle comenzó a preocuparse, sintió el calor de su mente fluir hacia la suya, llena de felicidad y alegría.

_Es hermoso. Gracias, Kyle_, dijo ella mientras lo acariciaba afectuosamente.

_De nada, Sophie…_

Kyle y Sophie pasaron el resto del día compartiendo y fortaleciendo su vínculo. Ahora que ella tenía un nombre, esto parecía traer a él y Sophie mucho más que antes. En un punto, Kyle se quedó dormido y al despertar, se encontró en el abrazo de Sophie que prevalecía y con el techo extrañamente cerca. Estuvo un poco asustado al principio, probablemente ella estaba aferrada al techo, pero Sophie lo consoló.

_No te preocupes. Yo nunca te dejaré caer_, dijo ella, acariciando su rostro. _Siempre te protegeré_. Kyle sonrió y le devolvió una caricia. Se quedaron así durando mucho tiempo, hasta que la hora de que Kyle se retirara llegara. Kyle suspiro mientras miraba la puerta.

_Es tiempo de que me vaya_. Ante esto, Sophie apretó su abrazo.

_¡Oh, no! No dejare de que te vayas de nuevo ¡No después de lo que paso la última vez!_ Dijo, con enojo y preocupación en su voz. Kyle cayó en su mirada mientras trataba de aplacarla.

_Sophie, Richard se ha ido_. _No tienes que preocuparte._

_¡Pero yo me preocupo! ¿Y si algo más sucede? No, no te dejare ir._ Kyle suspiró mientras intentaba razonar con ella.

_Sophie, mañana, van a mudarnos a ti y a mí a nuestra nueva habitación propia. Juntos_. Sophie lo miro. El sonrió mientras acariciaba su mandíbula. _No habrá que esperar más para que te venga a visitar. Vamos a estar juntos todo el tiempo_. Pudo sentir su emoción ante el pensamiento. _Pero no sé si lo harán si no me dejas ir ahora._ Sophie gruñó suavemente mientras con lentitud ella se arrastró por la pared y lo dejó en el suelo.

_Si pasa algo, ¡te apegare a mí y nunca te dejare ir!_ Kyle sonreía mientras frotaba bajo la boca de Sophie, ganando un ronroneo y muchos pensamientos cálidos que provenientes de ella.

_Eres una amiga maravillosa, Sophie. Me alegro de tenerte a ti_. Ella ronroneo mientras enrollaba su cola alrededor de su brazo. Él sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. _Mañana, a primera hora, haremos lo que quieras hacer ¿Qué te parece?_ Sintió la felicidad de Sophie al instante.

_Ten cuidado_, Kyle. Él respondió con una sonrisa cálida así como iba saliendo.

XXX

El Dr. Reinhardt no levanto la mirada cuando el Oficial Valentine trajo a Richard a su oficina. Richard parecía demacrado y preocupado mientras permanecía de pie frente al Dr. Reinhardt.

"Sr. Wheeler…," Dijo Reinhardt con una profunda, fría e inmutable voz que carecía de emociones. Richard se estremeció. Reinhardt sonrió internamente ante sus afectos sobre el adicto. "Creo que usted sabe muy cuan serios han sido sus actos. Todos ellos." La respiración de Richard era dificultosa mientras Reinhardt no le quitaba el ojo de encima. "Yo fácilmente podría dispararte como mínimo, y luego podría procesarte por robo y asalto, si no por un intento de asesinato…" Richard estaba hiperventilado en este punto. El Dr. Reinhardt suspiró. "Pero, no lo hare."

Richard y Valentine estaban sorprendidos. "Soy un hombre que perdona. Creo en las segundas oportunidades. Por lo tanto, te doy otra oportunidad. Solo una." Richard parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse del alivio. "Sin embargo, para evitar la tentación, te daré funciones distintas, y no iras a ninguna parte de esta estación sin un escolta de seguridad hasta nuevo aviso. El incumplimiento se disparará como una ofensa a esto. ¿Me soy claro?" Richard asistió entusiasmado.

"¡Si, señor! ¿Qué quiere que haga, señor?" El Dr. Reinhardt rio entre dientes.

"Sus nuevos deberes serán limpiar las jaulas de los animes del laboratorio." El Dr. Reinhardt miró a Valentine. "Quiero que usted escolte al Sr. Wheeler a las jaulas ahora mismo así puede comenzar con sus nuevas funciones. Hágalo empezar con la jaula 001." Valentine estuvo sorprendido en un principio pero luego sonrió. Miró a Richard y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"¡Bueno, ya has oído al hombre! ¡Vamos a ello!" Con esto, Richard y Valentine se fueron. El Dr. Reinhardt reclino su silla y sonrió.

XXX

Valentine escoltó a Richard hacia la sala que accedía a las jaulas. Sonriendo al joven hombre.

"Eres un maldito suertudo, te puedo decir eso:" Richard miraba a sus alrededores en el poco iluminado pasillo. Valentine se detuvo en frente de una puerta de metal con una estrecha ventana en ella. Sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas al hombro de Richard para invitarlo. "Aquí estamos." Abrió la puerta y le dio a Richard un empujón con lo cual entró dentro de la jaula. Richard parpadeó mientras observaba la habitación. Rejillas metálicas estaban forradas en el suelo, paredes y techo. Un gran espejo dominaba una de las paredes. Toda la habitación estaba en penumbras, haciendo que en cada esquina aparecieran profundas sombras. Richard miró hacia atrás cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse. La cara de Valentine se asomaba por la pequeña ventana.

Richard estaba a punto de preguntar dónde estaba la fregona cuando escucho otro sonido. Un siseo. Se dio la vuelta y vio que algo se movía. Parpadeó ante lo que parecía ser una sombra moverse. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio una extensa cola segmentada desde las sombras. Richard retrocedido así como la sombra asumía una forma. Sintió su sangre ser helada por todo su cuerpo cuando vio la larga y curva cabeza aparecer y fijarle su atención. Se estremeció y dio unos golpecitos en la puerta.

"Oh, uh, hey. Hey. Déjame salir. Hay algo aquí," dijo, con su inestable respiración. Incluso a pesar de que la cosa negra no tenía ojos, casi podía sentir su mirada clavada en él. Comenzó a perder el control de su vejiga cuando la criatura enseñó los dientes. Richard se volvió y comenzó a golpear la puerta. "¡Hey! ¡Todavía sigue aquí! ¡Déjame salir!" Golpeo frenéticamente mientras que la cara de Valentine reaparecía en la ventanita. Richard miró hacia atrás, con los ojos como dos pelotas blancas al ver que la cosa se levantaba en cuatro patas y comenzaba a acercarse hacia él. Richard entró en pánico sin dejar de golpear la puerta. "¡Por favor, por el amor de dios abre la puerta!" Valentine simplemente sonrió hacia Richard.

"¿Por qué haría eso? Acabas de conseguir un ascenso… solo de entrada." Valentine reía entre dientes. Richard regresó su cabeza y se petrificó ante las filas de dientes afilados que estaban apenas tres pulgadas de distancia de él. Con su rostro aterrado perfectamente reflejado en cada espiga metálica y plateada de la muerte.

Valentine se rio mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba fuera de ahí, su alegre silbido no ahogaba del todo los gritos de terror que venían detrás de él.

"Me encanta este trabajo…," dijo antes de volver a silbar.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kyle giró su cabeza mientras se sentaba. Su cuello y hombros estaban rígidos, y su pecho aun dolía, pero estaba un poco mejor. Cuidadosamente, se estiró antes de cambiarse de ropa. Había estado a punto de sentarse a dibujar, cuando la puerta se abrió. Catherine entró y le sonreía.

"Toma tus cosas y sígueme," dijo con calma. Kyle sonrió y recogió su mochila y se la colgó sobre sus hombros. Siguió a Catherine a través de los pasillos y salas. Advirtió que estaban viajando en un área más profunda de la estación. Las salas aún seguían blindadas y ahora eran reforzadas en un grado aún mayor. Catherine se detuvo en una puerta metálica y sonrió mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar a Kyle entrar. Tan pronto como la puerta silbo al abrirse, su rostro se iluminó en una amplia sonrisa.

Sophie estaba sentada en el centro de la habitación, mirando el lugar con curiosidad. Ella al instante se giró y corrió hacia él para envolvérsele.

_¡Kyle! _Él sonrió mientras la acariciaba feliz. La habitación era más grande que la mayoría de los apartamentos, y bastante agradable. Kyle vio una cama de buen tamaño que lucia cómoda. También notó una cama al nivel del piso en la esquina opuesta. Supuso que era para Sophie. Sonrió y acaricio su cabeza.

_¿Te gusta?_ Ella miró su rostro y acarició su cabello.

_Sí, pero es especial porque tu estas aquí conmigo_. Kyle se alegró y respondió con un abrazo. Sophie envolvió su cola delicadamente en su cintura y lo levantó mientras ella tomaba lugar en la cama, regalándole un suave ronroneo en las cálidas mantas donde se acurrucó alrededor de Kyle. Pasaron el día estableciéndose allí y forzando su lazo aún más. Kyle le enseñaba a Sophie como los humanos vivían. Ella pensaba que muchas cosas que los humanos utilizaban y hacían eran absolutamente bizarras. La idea de cocinar la comida le costó de entender en un principio. Cuando Kyle explicó lo fácil que los humanos se enfermaban, ella comprendió. Hubo unos cuantos otros conceptos humanos que tuvo dificultad de entender, algunos de ellos todavía la sorprendían bastante.

Quizás la revelación más sorprendente fue cuando él saco un libro para leer_. ¿Qué es eso?_ Sophie preguntó, tocando el libro. Kyle sonrió.

_Esto es un libro_. _Los leemos para aprender y conocer cosas_. Kyle podía sentir la confusión en ella, cerró los ojos para mostrarle mentalmente. Él se sorprendió al sentir su desconcierto. No solo era el concepto de la lectura, si no lo como ella podía ver dentro sus memorias. Kyle intentó resolver aquellos desordenados pensamientos, asombrosos pensamientos y se percató de que en realidad era su visión en la que ella se maravillaba. Ella realmente no tenía concepto de tal cosa al carecer de ojos. Sonrió. _Así es como vemos nuestro mundo._ Ella lo observó, asombrada.

_¡Es increíble!_ Kyle no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sorprendió cuando la mente de Sophie toco la suya y de repente sintió que todos los colores se drenaban fuera del mundo. Trató de mirar a su alrededor, pero no pudo. El mundo parecía ser negro en su totalidad hasta que comenzó a ver vagas líneas blanca-grises. Con esas líneas reconoció que era la habitación. Se asombró aún más cuando su campo de visión se movió y termino viendo su propia cara. Vio dos grandes y suaves manos rodeando su rostro. La extraña imagen en negativo, le recordó al lente de una cámara, en esas imágenes que parecían ser estiradas de formas extrañas por la lente.

Su mente tuvo un momento difícil comprendiendo que era lo que estaba "viendo". _Así es como yo veo las cosas_. _Y como te veo a ti_. Kyle pudo notar el afecto de Sophie y el calor de sus pensamientos verterse sobre él mientras volvía a la normalidad. Parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza. Le sonrió así como Sophie acarició suavemente su rostro. Eso explicaba mucho. Sophie no podía ver cosas como escribir o imágenes en una pantalla. Cosas que la mayoría de los humanos daban por sentado. Por lo tanto, Kyle ideo algo divertido que ambos, él y Sophie, pudieran hacer en resultado. Él leería, y ella podría escuchar la historia en su mente, y ver las imágenes que vendrían. Sophie adoro cada momento de esta idea. Kyle se maravillaba de cuan cercanas y vinculadas estaban sus mentes.

Hizo feliz a Kyle en pensar cuanto compartían con Sophie y cuan unidos eran. En toda su joven vida, nunca había estado tan cerca de nadie. Sonrió mientras sacudía su cabeza. Sabía que dos humanos nunca serían tan unidos como lo era él y Sophie. A medida que el día llego a su fin, se sintió satisfecho de que la habitación era cómoda y suficientemente grande para ambos. Mientras se preparaba para ir a la cama, Kyle pensó con cariño en lo maravilloso que había sido ese día. Él y Sophie parecían unirse más profundamente cada día. Kyle estaba a punto de sacarse la camiseta para ir a dormir, pero decidió no hacerlo mientras deslizaba sus piernas descubiertas bajo las sabanas.

Sophie lo miró por un momento. Él sonrió y palmeó la cama junto a él. Sophie casi saltó hacia la cama, acurrucándose cerca. Kyle sonrió y empujó más sabanas para cubrir a Sophie, quien ronroneaba ante la calidez y la cercanía mientras deslizaba su cola alrededor de su pecho y lo atraía más a ella. Kyle descansó su cabeza bajo su mentón, acariciando su mandíbula con cuidado mientras comenzaba a quedarse dormido.

_Estoy contenta de que eres mi amigo_. Sophie acaricio suavemente su pelo.

_Y yo me alegro de que eres la mía_. Kyle envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella mientras se acomodaba.

_Buenas noches, Sophie_.

_Buenas noches, mi hermoso Kyle._

XXX

El Dr. Reinhardt se sentó en su escritorio, mirando el video de Kyle y Sophie. Miró a Catherine, que estaba a su lado.

"No tengo duda de que parecen estar cómodos," dijo Catherine. Dr. Reinhardt sonreía.

"Sin duda. Mañana, comenzamos con las pruebas," dijo con calma.

"¿Con cuál de los dos?" Catherine preguntó.

"Ambos…"

XXX

Kyle percibió la calidez y comodidad mientras despertaba. Sonreía ante la sensación de Sophie rozando su mejilla.

_Buenos días. _Recibió quizás, el más cálido pensamiento que jamás había sentido.

_Ciertamente lo es_. Kyle respiró hondo y abrió sus ojos. Sophie aun yacía a su lado, acariciando con cariño su rostro. Kyle inclinó su cara contra la mano mientras ella frotaba su mejilla con un pulgar, y su oreja con la otra.

_Es tan maravilloso despertar contigo_. Sophie estuvo de acuerdo con el cálido pensamiento y sentimiento. Ella lo atrajo más, descansando su mentón sobre su cabeza. Ambos se quedaron así por un tiempo antes de que Kyle sintiera su estómago gruñir. Sonrió mientras miraba a Sophie. _Deja conseguirnos algo de desayuno ¿quieres?_ Sophie estuvo de acuerdo aunque liberó de mala gana a Kyle de su control.

Mientras se movía para vestirse, sintió los pensamientos de Sophie, ella estaba divertida y asombrada de verlo con tan poca ropa. De hecho, Kyle durmió con apenas su camiseta y los boxers. Él sonrió y sintió que su mejilla tomaba un poco de color. La ropa era otro concepto humano que Sophie se le hacía difícil de comprender. Ella estaba bastante sorprendida de sentir cuan sensibles eran los humanos ante el calor y frio, y lo poca protección que tenían contra tales cosas. A pesar de que le fascinaba, también le provocaba preocupación. Ella no se había dado cuanta lo vulnerable que Kyle era en realidad. Esta idea hizo que ella sea mucho más protectora con él. Una vez él termino de vestirse, apretó el botón de llamada y pidió algo de comida para ambos.

La comida llego rápido. Sophie devoró rápidamente su trozo de carne. Kyle fue mucho más lento con sus huevos y el tocino, no obstante compartió su moffin con Sophie. Parecía que le agradaba, pero pensaba que era un poco demasiado dulce. Kyle sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo. Después del desayuno, se sentaron en la cama, con Kyle leyendo más de una de sus novelas de espías. Esta,_ El Hombre Quien Llevaba el Negro_, era un clásico, y una de las favoritas de Kyle. Sophie estaba fascinada, y era capaz de sumergirse en la historia, siendo su especie en mayor parte depredadores de emboscada, se sentía identificada. Ella podía relacionar lo de mimetizarse en las sombras para atrapar a sus enemigos desprevenidos.

Estaban tan absortos, que se sorprendieron cuando la puerta siseo al abrirse y Catherine ingresó.

Sophie elevó un ahogado gruñido y enroscó su cola alrededor de Kyle. Él parpadeo en su sorpresa y puso el marcador en el libro para guardar donde iban. Catherine sonrió ante ellos.

"Bueno, parecen estar bien cómodos. Ahora, ¿Me podrían seguir? Necesitamos empezar con los estudios." Kyle miró a Sophie, la cual devolvió un sentimiento confuso.

"¿Qué tipo de estudio?" Kyle preguntó mientras se levantaba. Notó que Sophie mantenía su cola sobre él. Sentía el recelo de Sophie, junto con algo más que no pudo darle nombre.

"Necesitamos realizar estudios sobre como el Xenomorfo se comporta, como se mueve y cosas por el estilo. Síganme." Kyle suspiró y prosiguió. Sophie lo liberó, pero se quedó a su derecha, con su hombro contra su lado todo el tiempo. Mientras caminaban, se dio cuenta de que Sophie siempre estuvo entre él y Catherine, no importara qué. Parpadeó mientras caminaban.

_¿Por qué te pones tan tensa alrededor de Catherine?_ Sintió el equivalente mental de un resoplido mientras ella respondía.

_Algo no me parece bien con ella… _Kyle parpadeó. Recordó que algo parecía… extraño en ella. Si Sophie sentía lo mismo, dudo de que él estuviera paranoico. Kyle también podía sentir algo más en Sophie. Había algo más acerca de Catherine que no le gustaba, pero no pudo identificarlo. Kyle no pudo evitar perder el aliento cuando vio el gigantesco gimnasio que se extendía ante ellos. Era enorme. Kyle nunca había visto uno tan grande antes, excepto por algunas imágenes de los Juegos Olímpicos. Catherine se dio vuelta y se paró frente a ellos. Ella miró a Kyle.

"Puesto que aun sigues sanando, deberías tomártelo con calma. Queremos que el Xenomorfo corra y salte y cosas como esa ¿Crees que puede hacer que haga eso?" Kyle parpadeó mientras miraba a Sophie.

_¿Quieren que haga trucos?_ Kyle no pudo evitar una larga sonrisa ante el tono de incredulidad en su voz.

"No sé. No es como si entendiera palabras…," dijo a Catherine.

_Perdón. No me gusta decir esto, pero no quiero que ellos sepan cuan inteligente eres en realidad_. Se disculpó. Sophie le envió sentimientos cálidos a cambio.

_Está bien. Bueno, si quieren trucos, les daré trucos…_ Con eso, Sophie se disparó como un tiro. Kyle estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que era Sophie en realidad. Ella se movía como un rayo. Vio como daba un salto y escalaba un muro como si estuviera caminando sobre el suelo. Se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor, y luego avanzo hacia el techo y se lanzó de la misma manera rápida como si estuviera en el suelo. Kyle no pudo ayudar a su boca abierta en sorpresa mientras Sophie saltaba hacia abajo, girando en el aire, y aterrizando sobre sus pies y luego lo repetía una vez más. Kyle había visto carreras de caballos, y podía decir con seguridad de que Sophie estaba mucho más arriba que los mejores pura sangre.

"Uh, supongo que necesitaba ejercicio…," dijo Kyle, verdaderamente impactado ante lo que veía. Catherine estaba anotando cosas mientras observaba. Kyle observó mientras Sophie se dejaba caer del techo y aterrizaba a unos diez pies en frente de Catherine. Sophie se dio vuelta y movió su cola hacia el cielo, chasqueándola. Kyle parpadeó al sentir el pensamiento de Sophie y se dio cuenta de que se estaba burlando de Catherine. Suprimió las risitas a duras penas, pero no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Vio como Sophie saltaba a una pared y se impulsaba en la misma, casi disparándose a través del gimnasio. Aterrizó con mucha gracia en una posición que termino sentada. Kyle sonrió ampliamente.

_¡Eso fue increíble!_ Se sentía orgulloso de Sophie mientras ella lentamente se acercaba. Ella chasqueó su cola al pasar frente a Catherine y se sentó junto a él. Catherine sonrió con la misma sonrisa serena de siempre.

"Muy impresionante." Kyle sintió un bufido burlón de Sophie. Kyle gentilmente palmeó a Sophie en su hombro. Ella frotó su espalda con su cola en respuesta. Kyle miró a Catherine.

"Creo que todo este tiempo en una habitación pequeña lo tenía algo inquieto. Parece que se siente mejor."

"Lo hizo en efecto." Catherine respondió. Kyle sintió esa sensación de incomodidad en retorno. Sophie se acercó a él mentalmente. Catherine hizo señas hacia el gimnasio. "¿Quieres echar un vistazo al área mientras estás aquí?" Kyle parpadeó. Él brevemente miró a Sophie y comenzó a caminar en el gimnasio. Verdaderamente cada pieza de equipo de ejercicios que podía pensar estaba ahí. Kyle nunca había sido del tipo atlético, pero estaba fascinado. Sophie lo siguió, sin alejarse de su lado.

_Sophie, eres increíble. Nunca había visto nada moverse como tú lo haces. O verse bien tan mientras lo hace._ Sophie elevó su cabeza un poco más alto ante el cumplido. Sonrió debido a los cálidos pensamientos que le envió en respuesta. Kyle levantó la vista a Catherine cuando se acercó. Podía percibir la cautela de Sophie crecer mientras empujaba su cabeza contra su él mientras ella se deslizaba a su alrededor. "Cuando estés mejor, eres libre de usar estas instalaciones." Kyle parpadeó.

"Um, gracias." Catherine le sonrió.

"Bien, no queremos sobrecargarlo. Los llevaré devuelta a su habitación." Kyle suspiró en su alivio. Notaba una sensación similar a la de Sophie mientras seguían a Catherine. Sophie, una vez más, estuvo siempre entre él y Catherine.

XXX

El Dr. Reinhardt estaba sentado en su oficina, mirando el video en Sophie en el gimnasio.

"Maravilloso. Es incluso más ágil de lo que pensamos. Esto no augura nada bueno."

"Sí. Se mostró notable velocidad y un equilibrio excepcional," dijo Catherine desde su lugar al lado del Dr. Reinhardt sonreía.

"Este proyecto está mostrando más promesas cada día."

"Si, pero ellos están esperando una reina y huevos. No un simple dron. ¿Qué les va a decir?" Preguntó Catherine. Dr. Reinhardt sonrió.

"Creo que los descubrimientos que hemos hecho aquí podrán compensarlo." Con eso, el Dr. Reinhardt escribió y encendió el video de Kyle sentado en su cama, Sophie acorrucada a su alrededor mientras leía un libro. "El Xenomorfo no es el único interesado en el descubrimiento que hemos hecho…"

Pronto, Kyle y Sophie establecieron una rutina. Cada día, Catherine vendría a buscar a Kyle y Sophie hacia el gimnasio para los ejercicios de Sophie y los estudios de sus movimientos. A pesar del contacto constante con Catherine, ni Kyle y ni Sophie confiaban en Catherine más de la cuenta. Después de una semana, Kyle estaba mejor para tomar caminatas con Sophie, ella las adoraba. Sophie especialmente les gustaba como Kyle olía después de sus enérgicos paseos, y siempre se decepcionaba cuando él se duchaba ese maravilloso aroma. Ella nunca pudo entender esa parte de los humanos. A medida que los días pasaban, Sophie siempre estaba ahí para consolar a Kyle y mantenerlo caliente y seguro.

Ella era una fuente de fortaleza para Kyle, quien nunca se había sentido particularmente fuerte o valiente. Sophie también aprendió de Kyle a un ritmo sorprendente. Rápidamente aprendió de su mente, si bien mantenía su propia manera de pensar y percibir el mundo. Habían crecido tan acostumbrados a la rutina, que estuvieron un poco sorprendidos cuando las cosas cambiaron.

Catherine llegó como solía hacerlo, pero esta vez ella estaba acompañada por un hombre vestido en ropas negras. Kyle lo reconoció que era de las fuerzas de seguridad de la estación. Kyle no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado al conocer el fornido guardia de seguridad en tal lugar. El hombre era calvo y tenía los ojos pequeños y brillantes. Catherine hojeó una copiosa cantidad de notas en su portapapeles.

"Hoy tengo que llevarlos hacia el Tanque Aqua para testear las habilidades de natación del Xenomorfo. Estaré un poco ocupada hoy, así que tengo al Oficial Valentine para que los escolte allí." Con eso, Catherine se fue. Kyle parpadeó mientras permanecía de pie, Sophie lo seguía. El Oficial Valentine le tendió la mano y Kyle vacilo al estrecharla. Trató de no hacer una mueca de dolor ante el fuerte puño del Oficial.

"Nombre Wilshire, pero puedes llamarme "Will"." Sophie siseó en advertencia, sintiendo el dolor de la mano de Kyle. Wilshire dio un paso atrás.

"Diablos de mascota tienes," se rió mientras se volvía y abría la marcha. Sophie gruñó mientras los seguía.

_Ya no me gusta_, dijo Sophie, con pensamientos inquietos. Kyle suspiró.

_Tan solo relájate. El mundo está lleno de gente como él._ Dijo Kyle mientras caminaba detrás de Sophie. Ella suavemente tocó la mano de Kyle con la punta de su cola.

_Si lo hace de nuevo, perderá la mano…_, gruñó Sophie. Kyle suspiró mientras seguía a Wilshire al Tanque Aqua. Este era incluso más grande que cualquier recuerdo de Kyle. Parecía tener unos buenos treinta pies de profundidad o más. El agua era un poco oscura, a pesar de todas las luces. Habían pasarelas colgando encima del tanque, donde supuso que los investigadores estudiaban los animales en el agua. Kyle tomó nota de algunas personas en batas de laboratorio observándolos detrás de algunos vidrios. Las observaciones de Kyle se detuvieron por un sentimiento eufórico de Sophie. Casi parecía estar tiritando de la emoción mientras miraba el agua. Él sonrió.

_Adelante_. Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba para saltar hacia adelante y caer al agua, provocando apenas un pequeño movimiento en el agua. Casi se había disparado a través del agua como una lanza. Kyle la miró, asombrado de como fluía a través del agua, casi como una anguila. Pudo sentí lo feliz que ella estaba, y sonrió.

_Kyle, ¡Esto es maravilloso!_ Kyle sonrió mientras se sentaba en la orilla del agua, aunque no demasiado cerca.

Me alega que te guste. La respuesta solo podía describirse como diversión pura. Así como Kyle observaba, ella se veía como si ella estuviera hecha de agua. Era tan grácil como una sirena mientras se deslizaba por el agua sin esfuerzo.

_Esto casi vale la pena el tener que aguantar al Gordo_. Kyle rio.

_¡Sophie! ¡Eso es grosero! _Respondió. Divertido ante eso.

_Tú lo has visto. Y camina como mujer._ Kyle luchó para no reírse.

El "gordo" eligió ese momento para acercarse, con las manos en las caderas.

"Muchacho ¡hablando de serpientes marinas!" dijo el guardia de seguridad. Kyle intentó no fruncir el ceño y se limitó a mirar a Sophie.

"Creo que es muy elegante," dijo Kyle mientras veía a Sophie dar la vuelta y crear un bucle. Wilshire levantó la mirada cuando Sophie se acercó y se disparó fuera de la piscina y aterrizó en el otro lado. El hombre calvo sonrió a Kyle.

"Ahora que la bestia está fuera, tal vez tu podrías tomar un baño." Kyle se estremeció al oír eso. Miraba el agua y un escalofrió lo recorrió, sintiendo su estómago revolverse.

"Ah, no lo creo," dijo Kyle tragando saliva. Wilshire sonrió.

"¿Qué? No tienes miedo de un poco de agua ¿Verdad? ¿Qué clase de hombre eres?" Kyle frunció el ceño.

"La clase que no sabe nadar," resopló. Wilshire frunció el ceño antes de sonreír. Levantó la vista y vio los investigadores observar a Sophie. Sonrió aún más mientras se paraba un poco más cerca de Kyle, quien también miraba a Sophie.

"No hay tiempo para aprender aquí…" Con eso, puso su bota en la parte pequeña y baja de su espalda y lo empujó. Kyle dio un grito de sorpresa al caer al agua. Wilshire reía entre dientes mientras Kyle intentaba en vano agarrarse del borde del tanque. "No veo mucho nadado, niño," dijo mientras la gente miraba. Los ojos de Kyle estaban muy abiertos mientras luchaba por llegar a la superficie, y falló rotundamente. Sus manos salpicaban brevemente la superficie antes de que comenzar a hundirse. "¡Vamos niño! ¡Golpea con tus piernas!" Wilshire reía. De repente, otro chapuzón trajo la atención de Wilshire. Sus cejas se alzaron cuando vio a Sophie entrando al agua y nadando hacia Kyle a un ritmo frenético.

Kyle se llenó de un frio terror absoluto mientras miraba las luces ondularse y distorsionarse.

_¡Kyle! ¡Allí voy!_ Sophie podía sentir su terror y buscó rápidamente su mente cuando la brecha rápidamente se acortaba, agarrándolo finalmente y disparándose a la superficie como una bala. Ella se lanzó cerca de quince pies en el aire y cayó a un lado del tanque. Kyle tosió un poco de agua en lo Sophie lo sostenía. Ella gemía con tristeza mientras Kyle jadeaba, intentando regresar su aliento a la normalidad. Ella casi no se dio cuenta del sonido de las botas metálicas.

"Mierda ¿¡Estas bien!?" Al sonido de la voz masculina, Sophie gruñó mientras lentamente levantaba la vista hacia Wilshire. Los investigadores que lo rodeaban se detuvieron y retrocedieron mientras Sophie siseaba y mostraba los dientes. Wilshire se regresó y corrió tan rápido como sus piernas podían mientras Sophie chillaba y saltaba tras él. Él se las arregló para pasar por la puerta tan solo una milésima de segundo antes que la cola de Sophie impactara en la puerta donde su cabeza había estado, rasgando el metal. La puerta se bloqueó con un clic cuando Sophie la golpeó por un par de segundos. Ella miró a través de la pequeña ventanita al agitado hombre calvo y con rabia escupió el cristal antes de volver con Kyle.

Los investigadores sabiamente permanecieron tan lejos como pudieron. Sophie los ignoró mientras acunaba a Kyle.

_Kyle, todo está bien. Estoy aquí. Estas a salvo_. Ella le acariciaba el cabello mientras sentía que el miedo comenzaba a menguar. Kyle aún estaba agitado. Sophie lo sostuvo cerca, envolviéndolo como un escudo para protegerlo del mundo. Ella delicadamente envolvió su mente con la suya, mimando y acariciándolo y dándole un cálido lugar donde esconderse. Kyle temblaba cuando Sophie lo sostenía. Se veía como un niño asustado. Sophie nunca lo abandonó. Podía sentís su calor a su alrededor, rodeándolo suavemente y abrazándolo.

_Kyle, estoy justo aquí. No tengas miedo._ Kyle se presionó más sobre Sophie.

_Gracias, Sophie_. Ella acarició su pelo mientras gemía.

_Kyle. Mi Kyle._ Allí fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de un silbido. Sophie elevó la mirada y vio a Catherine. La morena se precipitó, con un rostro preocupado. Sophie soltó un suave gruñido antes de que ella volviera a mirar a Kyle. El rubio apenas estaba despierto. Su mente y cuerpo exhausto.

_Estoy bien. Yo… solo necesito descansar. No te preocupes, Sophie_. Sophie le acarició el pelo y lo abrazo.

XXX

Él se sentó en el escritorio, con sus dedos cruzados mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Esto es absolutamente inaceptable bajo todos los términos. Tan solo ¿Qué pensaba que iba a hacer?" Wilshire se paró frente al escritorio, con las manos a los costados en la atención.

"Pensé que estaba bromeando acerca de no poder nadar, señor." El Dr. Reinhardt frunció aún más el ceño.

"¿Y eso lo hace aceptable en qué manera, Oficial?" Preguntó Reinhardt. Wilshire se estremeció ligeramente así como el Dr. punzo el error.

"De ninguna manera, señor. Es inaceptable, absurdo y peligroso. No volverá a suceder otra vez."

"Tengo la intención de asegurarme de eso…" Wilshire sintió un vacío en su estómago mientras recordaba lo que le había pasado a Richard. El Dr. Reinhardt lo miró directamente a sus ojos. Los ojos azul pálido del Dr. parecían brillar peligrosamente. "Hasta nuevo aviso, tendrás que reportarte con el jefe del equipo de Seguridad Delta cada una hora, sin excepción. Si usted no decide reportarse o no ir por su cuenta una sola vez, será detenido y tomaré las medidas apropiadas." Wilshire tragó saliva. El Dr. Reinhardt se reclinó en su silla. "¿Es esto en algún sentido, poco claro?" Wilshire reprimió un escalofrió.

"No, señor." El Dr. Reinhardt asintió.

"Bien. Tan solo recuerde: Es muy difícil cuando se está aquí afuera…" Wilshire se estremeció ante lo que implicaba y asintió. Reinhardt tocó un botón y Catherine apareció cuando la puerta se abrió. "Catherine, lleve al Sr. Valentine a los Cuarteles de Seguridad Delta." Ella asintió y Wilshire la siguió con prisa. El Dr. Reinhardt escribió y la pantalla en su escritorio se desplegó.

La pantalla mostraba un video de Sophie en su jaula mientras Richard golpeaba la puerta. El individuo miró hacia atrás, aterrorizado, mientras Sophie se aproximaba. Trato de correr, pero la cola de Sophie lo cazó por sus tobillos, derribándolo. Él se dio vuelta y retrocedió así como Sophie lenta, pero deliberadamente, se arrodillo sobre él, agarrándolo en su pecho con sus pulgares sobre su esternón. Richard echó su cabeza hacia atrás y en un gritó silencioso mientras Sophie aplastaba su pecho. La sangre fluía por su nariz mientras Sophie se paraba y alejaba observandolo. Richard agarró su pecho y jadeo, tratando de respirar. Se quedó sin aliento por un minuto hasta que dejó de moverse. El Dr. Reinhardt lo miraba sin emociones, antes de sonreír fríamente. "Vaya, vaya. Vengativa ¿verdad?".

XXX

Kyle despertó con la sensación de calidez rodeándolo delicadamente. Percibió la piel suave de la cabeza de Sophie que acariciaba su rostro y sonrió.

_¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido?_ Preguntó Kyle. Sophie jugaba con su pelo suavemente.

_Dormiste durante toda la noche_. Kyle abrió los ojos. Sophie apartó un mechón del pelo rubio arena de su cara. Él la acaricio en el rostro antes de descansar su cabeza contra su cuello. Sintió el calor de sus pensamientos envolverlo mientras tocaba su mente. _Sentí lo asustada que estabas. Perdón_. Kyle contuvo las emociones fuertes mientras enterraba su rostro con ella.

_No te disculpes. No es tu culpa_. Ante esto, él sintió que los pensamientos crecían rojos con ira.

_Yo de quien es la culpa_. Una imagen de Wilshire brilló brevemente así como Sophie gruñó. Kyle tocó su rostro en un intento de calmarla.

_Todo está bien, Sophie. Estoy bien._ Ella lo mimó con cariño.

_No, no lo estás. Pero, al menos estas seguro_. Kyle miró a su alrededor. Estaban en la habitación.

_¿Cómo llegue aquí?_ Sophie acarició su pelo.

_Yo te traje._ Kyle parpadeó. Él sonrió levemente mientras tomaba la cara de Sophie con su mano.

Kyle no podía encontrar palabras para describir lo que sentía, pero Sophie encontró su mente y acaricio su espalda. Se acurrucó con ella, sin importarle en absoluto el mundo exterior.

XXX

Catherine escolto a Wilshire a los Cuarteles de Seguridad, carente de emoción en su rostro. Mientras caminaban, los rugidos de los animales hacían un eco apagado en las paredes. Catherine se detuvo cuando el sonido de ruedas en el pasillo se escuchó. Tres agentes de seguridad llevaban una larga camilla cubierta con una lona que goteaba sangre. Se quedaron en silencio mientras iban pasando. Catherine observó la expresión de Wilshire. Él sintió su sangre recorrer heleada en su cuerpo cuando vio lo que parecía una mano humana unida a un brazo debajo de la lona. Las uñas eran largas, los talones azules y piel rojiza. Eso, no obstante, no era lo que tenía su atención.

El dedo medio estaba ausente en la mano derecha. Al chico que el remplazaban le faltaba su dedo medio derecho.

"Ese último no duro mucho. Tal vez el próximo dure más…," dijo Catherine con frialdad. Wilshire se tornó una sombra blanca que palidecía.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kyle estaba mucho mejor, si bien sus pulmones seguían doliendo un poco. Sophie apenas lo dejaba ir de su alcance en el pasar del día. El joven rubio, no obstante, estaba perfectamente contento de tan solo sentarse en el regazo de ella mientras lo abrazaba. Sophie trataba de mantener su mente calma por el bien de Kyle, pero ella apenas era capaz de ocultar los pensamientos agresivos acerca de todo lo sucedido. A pesar de lo cercanos que eran, Kyle tenía sus dudas si él podría detener a Sophie de matar a Wilshire si se daba el caso al volverlo a ver. Para tratar de calmarla, intentó pensar en otras cosas. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar, Sophie se tensó.

Levanto la vista cuando la puerta se abrió de un siseo y Catherine entró.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó ella. Sophie elevó un suave gruñido mientras encerraba más su abrazo en él.

"Mejor," respondió mientras Sophie deslizaba un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"Me alegra oír eso. Puedo asegurarte, el Sr. Valentine ha sido estrictamente disciplinado." Sophie resopló al escuchar esto.

_Ni cerca de lo estrictamente necesario…,_ ella gruñó. Kyle tocó la mano de Sophie.

_Tranquila._

"Todavía tenemos que estudiar las capacidades de nadado del Xenomorfo. Si gustas, puedes quedarte aquí por esta vez," dijo Catherine.

"No, iré con ustedes." Sophie bajó la mirada hacia él. Catherine sonrió y abrió el paso mientras Sophie y Kyle la seguían. Mientras caminaban, Sophie mantuvo su cola envuelta en la cintura de Kyle.

_Kyle, ¿Por qué aceptaste?_ Él sonrió así como ella le devolvía la mirada.

_Porque lo mucho que te gusto estar en el agua_. Sophie se sorprendió. Él sonreía aún más cuando sintió el calor de gratitud fluyendo por encima de él. Cuando llegaron al Tanque Aqua Sophie se veía indecisa ante el agua, luego Kyle la acompañó. Él sonrió cálidamente.

_Adelante,_ alentó. Sophie se deslizó dentro del agua y nado a través con completa libertad.

_¡Esto es maravilloso!_ _Me gustaría que pudieras sentir esto conmigo…_ Kyle sonreía mientras veía a Sophie deslizarse por el agua. Él tomo un profundo respiro así para luego asentir.

_Podría hacerlo, si quieres_. Sophie estuvo confundida por un momento, su preocupación era evidente hasta que Kyle le mostró sus ideas.

_¿Estás seguro?_

_Sí. Quiero hacerlo_. Kyle caminó al borde del tanque mientras Sophie se asomaba, flotando justo en frente de él. Catherine se veía interesada mientras se aproximaba.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó ella, sonaba un poco preocupada. Kyle sonreía mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y medias antes de suavemente deslizarse en el agua. Sophie lo esperaba, él se sujetó con gentileza de uno de los tubos en su espalda. Él sonrió hacia Catherine.

"No voy a dejar que esto tome lo mejor de mi ¿Por qué mejor no conquistar los miedo en vez de enfrentarlo?" Catherine asintió cuando comprendió, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Con eso, Kyle tomó un respiro hondo y Sophie se sumergió debajo del agua mientras él se sostenía con fuerza. Kyle miraba sus alrededores mientras Sophie lo empujaba junto con ella. Las sensaciones de la mente de Sophie eran emoción, mezclada con calidez y afecto. Kyle estaba asombrado al ver cuán diferentes eran las cosas bajo el agua. Vio a los investigadores sorprendidos obsérvalos desde una ventana mientras buceaban. En un punto, Kyle se soltó y simplemente se quedó suspendido allí, casi bailando. Sophie regreso hacia él, acariciándolo con la punta de su rostro antes dejar que él una vez más se tomara del tubo en su espalda y salir disparada hacia la superficie. Kyle se aferró aún más mientras ella aterrizaba en un lado del tanque. Kyle reía mientras se limpiaba el agua del rostro.

"¡Eso fue divertido!" se reía en lo que se sentaba. Catherine se acercó y le ofreció una toalla, la cual tomó y se secó el cabello. Catherine sonrió.

"Muy impresionante." Después de decir eso, Sophie se sacudió para quitarse el resto del agua, consiguiendo mojar a Catherine en el proceso. Kyle notó que ella ni siquiera se inmuto. Pasaron el resto del día en el tanque, Sophie seguía nadando y pasándola en grande. Kyle estaba feliz. A veces se unía a ella, asombrándose de las maravillas bajo el agua, a pesar de que todavía era cauteloso. Si bien había sido divertido, estaban felices de regresar a su habitación esa noche. Casi tan pronto ellos pasaron por la puerta, Sophie abrazo a Kyle, enrollando su cola en él y levantándolo, su mente estaba inundada de calor y afecto. Él rio entre dientes mientras ella lo mimaba.

_¡Kyle, te lo agradezco mucho! ¡Fue tan divertido!_ Él descanso su cabeza contra ella mientras lo ponía en la cama.

_Me alegro. Me gusta verte feliz. _Sophie se acorrucó con él aún más ante sus palabras. Pudo sentir el cansancio en la mente de Kyle, por lo que significaba mucho para ella lo que había hecho.

_Kyle. Mi maravilloso Kyle_, dijo ella con cariño mientras se envolvía en él.

XXX

Dr. Reinhardt vio las imágenes de Kyle y Sophie en el Tanque Aqua en la pantalla de su escritorio así como Catherine se paraba a un lado suyo.

"Está mostrando una agilidad ejemplar en el agua. Esto parece indicar que el ser evolucionó en un mundo acuático," dijo Catherine mientras observaban a Sophie deslizarse a través del agua con tanta facilidad.

"Tiene la habilidad. Puede que nunca lo sepamos, pero, al final, es irrelevante en gran medida. Lo único que realmente importa son los resultados finales." Catherine asintió.

"Incluso si no podemos reproducirlos, los estudios que estamos haciendo de su comportamiento y habilidades son fascinantes hasta el último de ellos." El Dr. Reinhardt asintió mientras escribía. La pantalla mostraba a Kyle y Sophie, durmiendo en la cama.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Especialmente las interacciones con el Anfitrión. Nunca me habría imaginado que el Paciente-113 mostraría ser de tal utilidad."

XXX

Las cosas siguieron así durante la próxima semana. Cada día, Kyle y Sophie debían ir al Tanque Aqua y Catherine registraría con reportes de la agilidad acuática de Sophie. Kyle parecía aprender a nadar por sí mismo, con la ayuda de Sophie. Kyle no podía escapar a la sensación de que Catherine y los otros científicos lo observaban a él también. A pesar de esto, Kyle y Sophie realmente disfrutaban de la natación. Sus actividades y ejercicios juntos parecían solo reforzar su vínculo. Entonces, Catherine cambio las cosas y tuvieron que ir al gimnasio en días alternados. Está vez, Kyle trató de trotar un poco. Sus largas piernas hacían de él un buen corredor, aunque estaba lejos de ser tan rápido como lo era Sophie.

Cada día, ambos parecían hacerse más fuertes, a partir del impulso de cada uno. A lo largo de todo esto, Kyle se maravillaba de Sophie en cuan rápida, fuerte, ágil e inteligente era. Ella era la persona más increíble que jamás habría conocido en su vida.

Una noche, mientras él se sentaba en el regazo de Sophie mientras ella lo abrazaba, pensó con cariño en como ella había alivianado su vida. Él sonrió en su lugar, su cabeza contra el pecho de Sophie mientras acariciaba su cola que estaba envuelta en su cintura, la punta tenía contracciones de vez en cuando. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó en algo que nunca había hecho antes.

_¿Sophie?_ Ella bajó la mirada hacia él.

_¿Sí?_

_¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?_ Él pudo sentir la confusión en sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista para verla.

_Quiero decir ¿De dónde vienes?_ Sintió incertidumbre por un momento, hasta que se hecho un poco hacia atrás y enviaba cálidos y suaves pensamientos para él mientras gentilmente recorría su dedo sobre el pecho de Kyle.

_De ti_. Kyle parpadeó ante esto. Sophie tomó su rostro con suavidad mientras elevaba un leve gemido. Ella frotó su cabeza contra la de él con cariño. _Yo salí de ti_. Kyle parpadeó, confundido. Sophie acaricio levemente su mejilla mientras él sentía como su mente tocaba la suya.

Las imágenes eran vagas, como si se estuvieran desvaneciendo de a poco. Kyle vio una gran criatura que no pudo identificar. Se parecía vagamente como Sophie, pero más ornamentada e inmensamente más grande. Ésta colocó un huevo desde un largo tuvo suspendido del techo de una extraña… cueva de algún tipo. Vio como uno, del mismo tipo de raza de Sophie, tomaba el huevo cuidadosamente y lo movía a otro lugar. Kyle notó que un extraño animal de algún tipo estaba pegado a la pared con algún tipo de sustancia que se veía como la que Sophie emitía. La cueva entera se veía esta sustancia. Vio como en la parte superior del huevo se abría como una flor y algo comenzaba a emerger. Parecía como una mano esquelética, o una araña.

La larga cola actuaba como resorte y la criatura voló y se fijó a sí misma en la cara del animal, con la cola envolviéndose alrededor del cuello. Vio la criatura caerse al final y débilmente arrastrarse lejos a un pequeño rincón donde se quedó. No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando el animal, el cual le recordaba a una gacela, comenzó a agitarse y gritar. Observó, impactado en como el pecho del animal se hinchaba. Kyle estaba sin aliento en lo que el pecho del animal finalmente se abrió y una pequeña criatura de su interior cayó al suelo. No tenía piernas o brazos, pero él sabía lo que era. La misma dio un gritó y rápidamente se arrastró lejos. Vio como ésta se quitaba la piel y crecía en una forma familiar, ésta terminó mirándolo a él y su visión se aclaró.

Kyle estaba agitado cuando la luz blanca se desvanecía y su visión regresaba a la normalidad. Parpadeó mientras elevaba la vista a Sophie, sobresaltado. Ella fue cerrando sus manos en su rostro mientras compartían miradas. Kyle parpadeó, intentando de entender y procesar lo que había acabado de experimentar. Casi estaba sin aliento mientras ponía las piezas juntas. Sintió un temor frio en el pecho cuando se dio cuenta de su posición en la… visión. Sophie sintió su miedo y se tensó. Él la miro fijamente, en silencio durante algunos momentos.

_¿Tú… creciste dentro de mí?_ Él recibió una afirmación de ella, entonces él sintió el frio solidificarse. Tragó saliva mientras parpadeaba, recordando lo que había pasado con el animal. Él levanto la mirada a Sophie, quien soltó un gemido apagado_. Entonces, si ellos no te hubiera sacado fuera, yo habría…_ Él percibió los sentimientos turbulentos de Sophie mientras ella acariciaba su rostro.

_Sí, pero Kyle ¡yo nunca haría nada para lastimarte! ¡Por favor entiende eso! ¡Yo nunca, JAMAS te lastimaría! ¡Me preocupo por ti!_ Sophie era presa del pánico de que él estuviera miedo de ella… o que la odiara. Kyle descubrió aquellos sentimientos y gentilmente tocó su rostro. Ella se alivió mientras él descansaba su cabeza contra su cuello.

_Y yo me preocupo por ti. Nunca te podría temer, Sophie. No te preocupes, y no llores_. Sophie encantada se envolvió alrededor de él, regando su mente con sentimientos cálidos y confortantes. Si ella hubiera sido humana, él sabía que ella estaría llorando. Kyle busco su mente y ella la suya, así como habían hecho tantas veces, mostrándole y diciéndole lo mucho que le importaba y que él nunca tendría temor u odio contra ella. Cuando ella se calmó, él levanto la vista hacia ella, acariciando suavemente su rostro. _Entonces, supongo que esto en cierto modo me hace tu padre_. Sophie dio un negativo.

_No. La Madre, es mi padre. Un… Anfitrión es diferente_. Kyle sintió un sentimiento de culpa en ella, entonces la rasco debajo del mentón, provocando un ronroneo de su parte.

_Sophie, nunca te sientas culpable de haber nacido. ¡Jamás!_ Ella se sorprendió con la determinación con que lo dijo. Él sonrió cálidamente mientras la tocaba y mimaba. Él le dio tanta calidez y sentimientos agradables como pudo. Sophie lo acarició. Kyle sonreía mientras sostenía la mano de Sophie contra su pecho, dejándola sentir su latido del corazón_. Así que, cuando dormía… te tenía conmigo, estaba conectado con tu mente, incluso desde entonces_. Sophie ronroneó en lo que lo frotaba su rostro en él.

_Tu latido del corazón sigue siendo un sonido maravilloso. _Kyle tiró de ella más cerca contra él.

_Sophie, estoy alegre de que nos conociéramos. Me alegro de… ser tu Anfitrión_. Él levanto la vista hacia ella mientras tomaba aquel rostro en ambas manos. _Te amo, Sophie. Desde el fondo de mi corazón._ Sophie liberó un gemido suave mientras se dejaba llevar. Ella lo atrajo más, apoyando su mentón en su espalda mientras ella lo abrazaba.

_Y yo te amo, mi maravillo Kyle._

XXX

El Dr. Reinhardt miraba los reportes de Catherine mientras se inclinaba su espalada hacia la silla.

"Estupendo progreso. Estoy impresionado." Catherine se paró a un lado, pasiva como de costumbre. El Dr. Reinhardt la miro. "¿Cuándo crees que podemos comenzar con la evaluación de combate?" preguntó.

"Creería que alrededor de unas dos semanas, aunque el Paciente-133 puede dificultar las cosas en ese sentido," ella respondió rotundamente. El Dr. Reinhardt sonrió con frialdad.

"No hay que preocuparse. Tan solo deja que me ocupe de eso."

XXX

Sophie despertó cuando escucho un suave sonido. Ella levantó la vista y miro sus alrededores. Oyó el sonido suave de nuevo y bajo la mirada hacia Kyle. Ella notó el malestar y tristeza de su mente mientras murmuraba entre sueños. Ella acarició su rostro con delicadeza.

_Kyle…_ Ella tocó su mente, tratado de consolarlo. Fue asaltada por imágenes y recuerdos vagos, todos ellos estaban llenos de una fría soledad y tristeza. Ella al instante estuvo sorprendida y entristecida por lo vio.

Ella vio las memorias de Kyle, él era tan solo un niño pequeño que trataba de despertar a una anciana quien no despertaría. Era su abuela. Él era tan pequeño, que ni siquiera sabía porque ella no despertaba. Los recuerdos cambiaron para estar en un extraño y frio lugar que le hacía recordar a los laboratorios. Estaba lleno de otros niños, todos de ellos sin padres. Los adultos no se preocupaban por los niños, en absoluto. Era frio, triste y solitario. Vio a Kyle siendo tomado por ser el más pequeño. Ella se enojó cuando vio la razón de por qué a él le aterrizaba el agua; un chico mayor que él lo había empujado a una piscina. Sophie sintió que la tristeza la llenaba cuando vio al pequeño Kyle… sentado en una cama, con las rodillas encogidas hasta el pecho mientras lloraba.

"¿Por qué tuve que nacer?" La pequeña, triste voz resonó mientras la imagen se desvanecía en la oscuridad, pero el sonido de los llantos de Kyle permanecía. Esto la desgarró y la hirió a ella como ninguna otra cosa.

_¡Vete! ¡Déjalo en paz!_ Sophie rujió, agitando su cola en la oscuridad tan fuerte como pudo. Ella sintió que su temor y tristeza se desvanecieron en la distancia.

_Sophie…_

_Estas a salvo, Kyle. Estoy contigo. Te amo y nunca te dejare_. Su mente atrajo más la de ella consigo y ella le dio la bienvenida, abrazando su conciencia con amor y ternura. Ahora Sophie sabía por qué él había sido tan determinado con ella acerca no arrepentirse de haber nacido; él lo había vivido. Le dolía saber que la persona más importante para ella, la única que ella amaba por sobre todas las cosas, había vivido tal triste y solitaria vida, lamentándose el mismísimo hecho de haber nacido. El frio, el dolor punzante de la soledad la consternaba y conmocionaba. Apenas podía concebirlo. Le entristecía pensar en que su amado Kyle había vivido tanto tiempo con esto. Cuando ella estuvo satisfecha de que el sueño no volvería, se dejó llevar por el sueño y volvió a dormir. Con mente de Kyle aún abrazada dentro de la suya.

Kyle despertó perezosamente, con calidez. Sentía una piel lisa y suave moverse contra su rostro y terminó sonriendo. Abrió los ojos y fue recibido por una larga extensión de piel oscura traslucida. Notó que la cabeza de Sophie estaba en su pecho y acarició la misma.

_Buenos días_. Recibió pensamientos cálidos de ella así como ella se acurruco un poco más cerca, su cola se encerraba detrás de su espalda y tiraba de él para tenerlo más cerca.

¿Dormiste bien? Kyle sonrió mientras le acariciaba el mentón.

Siempre lo hago cuando estoy cerca de ti, dijo con cariño. Sophie levantó la mirada hacia él y sintió que su mente abrazaba la suya, llenándolo de calor y afecto. Ella extendió su mano y acaricio su rostro cariñosamente. Pasaron su tiempo hablando sobre de lo que Sophie le había mostrado el día anterior. Fue difícil para Kyle entender del todo, siendo un humano, el concepto de "Memoria Colmenar". Sabía que era básicamente memorias transmitidas a nivel genético por la raza de Sophie. Kyle seguía asombrado por lo que había visto. Sabía que él tendría que estar más asustado de lo que estaba por la idea, pero él estaba más fascinado que cualquier otra cosa. Al mismo tiempo, Sophie estuvo asombrada e entristecida por lo solitarios que eran los humanos en su propia naturaleza.

Sus mentes estaban tan encerradas entre sí. Ella no podía comprender tal… vacío y soledad en los humanos. La volvería loca estar tan sola. Kyle tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella. Se sorprendieron cuando de repente la puerta se abrió con un siseo y el Dr. Reinhardt intervino, con su sonrisa habitual, espeluznante sonrisa que hizo a Kyle estremecerse. Sophie soltó un suave siseo mientras acurraba su cola en Kyle. Sophie solamente había visto al Dr. Reinhardt una sola vez, y fue tras el cristal de su vieja jaula.

A ella todavía no le agradaba.

La sensación de inquietud que daba Kyle solo hizo de ella mucho más cautelosa. El Dr. Reinhardt sonrió mientras los observaba.

"Bueno ¡muchacho! ¡Pareces haberte acomodado muy bien! Magnifico. ¿Supongo que el alojamiento son de tu agrado?" Si había una cosa acerca de Reinhardt que lo perturbaba a Kyle por encima de todo, era la enfermiza actitud dulce del Doctor. Era una fuente constante de incomodidad para él. Kyle intentó parecer normal cuando contestó.

"Sí. Es mucho mejor que la habitación anterior." Reinhardt sonrió mientras miraba a Sophie, quien soltó un leve silbido, casi inaudible.

"Muy bien. Me alegra oírlo. Ahora, si ustedes dos me siguen, tengo que tener dos exámenes para asegurarme de que están saludables." El Dr. Reinhardt sonrió ampliamente a Kyle, quien reprimió un escalofrió. Sophie mentalmente lo consoló. "Especialmente usted, muchacho. Necesito asegurarme de que tu pobre pecho esta sanando bien." Kyle parpadeó y suspiró con suavidad mientras se levantaba.

_No vamos a ir ¿cierto?_ Sophie preguntó, una sensación inquieta y protectora provenía de ella. Kyle le dirigió la mirada.

_Tenemos qué. De lo contrario, ellos sabrán que algo no está bien. Hay que mantener las apariencias_. Sophie entendió y lo siguió. Reinhardt sonrió y camino fuera de la puerta. Cuando Kyle y Sophie salieron de la habitación, se encontraron con Catherine allí también. Sophie le gruñó levemente.

_Genial, ahora tenemos que estar cerca de los dos al mismo tiempo… _Sophie estaba lejos de satisfecha. Kyle la alcanzó mentalmente mientras continuaban el camino. El Dr. Reinhardt guiaba, seguido por Catherine. Sophie, como siempre fue el caso con Catherine, caminaba enfrente de Kyle. Kyle se alivió un poco cuando entraron a un área médica. El Dr. Reinhardt sonreía mientras ayudaba a Catherine a configurar el electro-escáner para ver dentro de Kyle. Sophie estaba tensa, pero Kyle calmó su miedo e inquietud, enseñándole lo que el extraño aparato hacía. Sophie seguía bastante insegura y atenta a cualquier indicio de dolor en él cuando lo recostaron. El Dr. Reinhardt sonrió mientras Catherine soltaba una suave sonrisa.

"Tus costillas parecen estar sanando bastante bien. La incisión está casi curada en el exterior." Dijo Catherine mientras detenía la máquina. Kyle suspiro con algo de alivio así como lo liberaban.

"Ahora, ¿Crees poder conseguir que el Xenomorfo se recueste sobre la mesa para que podamos comprobar su salud?" Pidió Reinhardt. Kyle parpadeo y miro a Sophie. Él sentía la inquietud en ella, pero le aseguro que no sentiría nada. Con cautela, Sophie salto sobre la mesa y se enrosco, casi como un gato, sus mandíbulas descansaba en sus manos mientras la maquina zumbaba. Kyle miro la pantalla y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Sophie tenía en efecto, un exoesqueleto, en adición a uno interno. Kyle parpadeó, sorprendido al ver lo bien protegida que Sophie estaba en realidad. Sintió una sensación de orgullo proviniendo de ella así como él miraba el escáner que revelaba sus complejos mecanismos internos de ella.

Sophie estaba tan impresionada ante las imágenes que Kyle le enseñaba del escáner. No todos los días ella podía ver dentro de sí misma. Kyle no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el escáner llego a la cabeza de Sophie. Su cerebro era al menos dos veces el tamaño y el peso del de uno humano. Kyle ya conocía con anticipación lo inteligente que era sin necesidad de ver esto. Sophie se relajó cuando el escáner se desactivo y saltó fuera de la mesa para situarse al lado de Kyle. El Dr. Reinhardt estaba sonriendo ampliamente. "Bueno ¡los dos parecen estar en muy buen estado de salud! ¡Me alegra ver esto!" Sophie soltó un gruñido leve.

Cuando Catherine se aproximó, Sophie deslizó la cola alrededor de Kyle y siseó. Catherine se detuvo, aunque no se veía intimidada en absoluto. Kyle sintió la tensión de Sophie y la calmó lo mejor que pudo. El Dr. Reinhardt sonreirá entre dientes, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de la bata de laboratorio. "Bueno, con eso ya descartado ¿Qué tal un poco de ejercicio? He escuchado de que usted y su amigo se han tomado bastante bien lo de nadar" Kyle percibió la intranquilidad de Sophie crecer abruptamente.

"Uh, desde que nadamos ayer, pensaba que caminar por el gimnasio sería mejor." Dr. Reinhardt asintió y abrió la marcha. Catherine lo siguió, entonces Sophie y Kyle.

_Él nos está observando…_ dijo Sophie, con una clara inquietud en su tono. Kyle suspiró.

_Lo sé. Es por eso que no podemos dejarlo saber cómo son realmente las cosas. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que harían si supieran acerca de nuestro vínculo._ Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato mientras caminaban.

_¿Crees que son pareja?_ Kyle luchó para no caerse ante el shock de la abrupta idea. Él parpadeo mientras observaba a Catherine y el Dr. Reinhardt. Frunció el ceño.

_Nunca pensé en ello_. _Aunque ellos son definitivamente lo suficientemente espeluznantes para el uno y el otro… _Sophie estaba inmensamente divertida por la idea. Ambos se aliviaron al llegar al gimnasio, pero más sorprendidos cuando Reinhardt se detuvo para observarlos. Kyle y Sophie se limitaron a caminar uno al lado del otro. _Gracias, Sophie_. Ella miró a Kyle mientras sonreía suevamente_. Por estar ahí por mí, por ayudarme y ser mí amiga_. Él recibió cálidos y suaves pensamientos a cambio. Pasaron el día paseando y compartiendo mentalmente pensamientos y sentimientos. Reinhardt y Catherine nunca tuvieron posibilidad de enterarse de las conversaciones que Kyle y Sophie tenían debido a los no menos 20 pies de distancia entre ellos.

Kyle se relajó cuando llego el momento de regresar a su habitación. El Dr. Reinhardt sonreía mientras Catherine encaminaba la dirección. Sophie una vez más camino entre Kyle y la doctora.

"Parece haber mejorado mucho, muchacho ¡Y nos has ayudado mucho con nuestra investigación! ¡No puedo agradecer lo suficiente!" Sophie estaba inquieta. Ella no le agradaba más Reinhardt como Kyle lo hacía. Kyle sonrió a medias. Tan pronto como la puerta de la habitación se cerró detrás de ellos, Sophie agitó su cola.

_Realmente no me agradan_. Kyle asintió mientras pedía algo para cenar para ambos.

_A mí tampoco_. Sophie resopló mientras se arrastraba en la cama y abrazaba a Kyle.

_Al menos Reinhardt huele normal_. _La otra no_. Kyle se sorprendió y le dirigió la mirada a Sophie.

_¿Catherine huele raro_? No pudo evitar que eso lo divirtiera. Se preguntó si ella llevaba perfume barato o algo así. Kyle sonrió y negó con su cabeza. _Sin duda son la pareja espantosa_. Ante esto, Sophie tartamudeo con un silbido. Kyle sonrió más ampliamente, sabiendo que ella se reía. Él se echó a reír también. Sophie lo acerco más, frotando su rostro con cariño. Él miró cuando llegaron sus comidas. Levantó la mirada hacia ella. ¿Vamos? Sophie acarició su pelo mientras se reunían para su cena y comían en tranquilidad.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Desde ese punto en adelante, Kyle y Sophie fueron más cercanos que nunca. En mayor parte, las cosas continuaron como lo habían hecho, con la excepción de que el Dr. Reinhardt acompañaba a Catherine en las observaciones de Kyle y Sophie cuando hacían ejercicios. Kyle no pudo contener que una risita iluminara su rostro cuando Sophie le dio la espalda a Catherine y le agitara la cola en su cara. Sophie parecía deleitarse en insultar a Catherine, y Reinhardt incluso, si era el caso. Kyle no la culpaba. Pues allí había, como Sophie lo había expresado tan elocuentemente, "maldad" en todo el lugar.

Kyle aceptó de buena gana. Seguía pensando en lo que había visto, así como intentaba averiguar exactamente lo que Reinhardt y su banda de aduladores estaban haciendo en el lugar. Ninguna de las posibilidades que él podía idear era muy reconfortante. De vez en cuando, pensaba si podría oír algún rugido distante en algún lugar profundo de la estación. Él sabía que no estaba escuchando cosas, porque Sophie también las oía. Sophie compartía su pensamiento con inquietud. A pesar de que esto siempre estaba en el fondo de su mente, Kyle intentaba impedir que sus pensamientos lo dominaran y arrastraran hacia el fondo.

En ese sentido, Sophie era inmensamente útil. Sus casi constantes pensamientos y sentimientos cálidos y amorosos lo ayudaban a calmarlo y apaciguar su mente. Kyle estaba agradecido de que ella estuviera en su vida. Sophie nunca lo había dejado de sorprender con su inteligencia. Ella mostraba una increíble capacidad de aprendizaje y una memoria aún más asombrosa. Hasta ahora, ella había sido capaz memorizado un plano de todas las secciones de las instalaciones que habían visitado.

Kyle también observó algunas de las preferencias y gustos de Sophie. A ella le gustaba la carne cruda recocida. Nada de extrañar. Le disgustaban las cosas muy dulces, tales como los refrescos. No podía entender como Kyle podía beber "Esa vil efervescencia" como ella lo llamaba. Para ella, el sabor era demasiado pegajoso, dulzón y desagradable. Siendo una criatura carnívora, ella no entendía a los humanos que comían frutas y verduras, aunque se tentó probar algunas. El alimento, sin ser carne, humano que ella encontró apetecible, era el pan de maíz, en todas las cosas que probó.

Kyle también notó que Sophie tenía una afición por las cosas suaves… como él. A ella le gustaban las mantas suaves de la cama y había añadido también las mantas de la cama en el piso que estaba destinada para ella; haciendo un bonito, suave y cálido nido para ella y Kyle. Era casi cómica la largo y oscura cola segmentada que salía debajo de las mantas azules y blancas cuando ella se acorrucaba debajo de estas.

A pesar de lo cómodo que estaban, siempre había algo oscuro en el fondo de las mentes de Kyle y Sophie donde estaban algunos de los motivos ocultos detrás de lo que Catherine y el Dr. Reinhardt hacían. Siendo consciente de esto, Kyle intentaba ser lo más prudente posible, y seguía jugando a hacerse el tonto.

Esa era una de las pocas ventajas que tenían. Cuanto menos Reinhardt y Catherine sepan de la verdad, mejor. Kyle aún no sabía que iba a hacer con sus pequeñas ventajas, pero prefería mantenerlas, todas por igual. Sophie estaba de acuerdo con ello.

Kyle y Sophie levantaron la vista de sus cómodos lugares en la cama cuando la puerta se abrió. El Dr. Reinhardt entró, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. Kyle luchó contra un escalofrió. No importaba cuántas veces viera al hombre, su sonrisa todavía lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

"Bien, bien, muchacho ¡El tiempo vuela! ¿Listo para otro chequeo?" Preguntó Reinhardt. Kyle asintió y puso su marcador en el libro mientras se paraba, Sophie lo siguió. Una vez más, Catherine escaneó el pecho de Kyle con su electro-escáner para comprobar el progreso de sanado. Kyle se alivió de ver que las "clavijas óseas" que habían unido sus costillas estaban empezando a disolverse. También examinaron a Sophie para asegurarse que se encontrara bien de salud. Así como Kyle observaba el escaneo, el Dr. Reinhardt se paró junto a él. "Maravilloso ¿No es así?" preguntó el científico. Kyle miró brevemente a Reinhardt con el rabillo del ojo. La mirada del Doctor estaba firme en el escáner.

"Si, lo es," Kyle respondió con simpleza. Reinhardt sonrió y Kyle sintió como si alguien congelara su sangre con hielo. Sophie lo miró, sintiendo la angustia de Kyle. Él la tranquilizo, pero seguía sintiendo algo frio en su estómago. Una vez el escáner estuvo terminado, Reinhardt y Catherine los llevaron al gimnasio. Mientras Kyle y Sophie se ejercitaban, discutían muchas cosas, mayormente de Catherine y Reinhardt.

_No me agrada ninguno de los dos_. Sophie dijo mientras de a poco se fue acercando a Kyle mientras trotaban.

_A mí tampoco. Me siento como un títere al ser manipulados por ellos_. Sophie se acercó lentamente para consolarlo.

_No te sientas de esa manera. Nosotros nunca podríamos habernos conocido si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes_. Kyle sonrió ante su punto.

_Gracias, Sophie. Estoy agradecido de conocerte_. Sophie le envió sensaciones cálidas a cambio. A medida que se ejercitaban, Kyle notó cuan cerca Catherine y Reinhardt los observaban. Esto lo ponía incómodo. Sophie percibió su inquietud y camino a su lado, como si lo protegiera de esas miradas.

_Están observando cada uno de nuestros movimientos… _Dijo Sophie con suavidad, descontenta y con una pisca de agresividad que teñía sus pensamientos. Kyle concordaba.

_Tienes razón. Por qué no me sorprendería si ellos…_ Kyle se fue apagando. Sophie sintió la sorpresa, casi aturdida de la realización que vino de Kyle cuando se detuvo. Él parpadeó mientras fruncía el ceño. _Tienen cámaras en nuestra habitación_. Sophie emitió un suave siseo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

_Eso explicaría muchas cosas_. Kyle se sintió aún más como un tonto incrédulo.

_¡No puedo creer que nunca haya pensado en eso! ¡Me siento tan estúpido!_ Sophie comenzó a tranquilizarlo.

_Kyle, todavía continuabas con tu dolor y solo necesitabas estar cómodo_. _Yo tampoco pensé en ello, así que no te culpes_. Kyle sonrió suavemente a aquellas palabras.

_Gracias, Sophie_. Kyle suspiró mientras él y Sophie regresaban hacia Catherine y Reinhardt para ser guiados de vuelta a su habitación. Kyle pudo sentir algo inusual en Sophie. Algo que no pudo identificar en sus pensamientos. Una vez que estuvieron devuelta en la habitación, Kyle había estado a punto de preguntarle cuando Sophie se dio vuelta hacia él y se sentó, con su cola inquieta.

_Kyle, ¿Dónde crees que la cámara está? _Kyle parpadeó mientras miraba el lugar. Estaba un poco preocupado.

_Sophie, si destruyes la cámara, ellos sabrán que somos consciente sobre ellos_, advirtió. Sophie parecía divertida por esto.

_No te preocupes, tengo una mejor idea. ¿Puedes decirme donde podría estar?_ Kyle frunció el ceño mientras pensaba. Caminó y se sentó sobre la cama, con el fin de ocultar su búsqueda.

_Estoy seguro de que tienen más de una. De todas formas ya sé dónde se encuentra una_. Le mostró a Sophie un pequeño agujero, casi imperceptible en la esquina superior derecha de la habitación, a un lado de la puerta. Sophie emitió un suave y satisfecho siseo mientras lentamente se acercaba a la mitad de la pared. Kyle se quedó dónde estaba, mirándola. _¿Qué vas a hacer?_ Sophie dio una sensación divertida.

_Mira… _Con eso, ella abrió la boca y extendió su lengua, escupiendo una larga cuerda que parecía como mucosa. Kyle parpadeó mientras la miraba. Sophie procedió lentamente a cubrir la pared con la extraña y fibrosa sustancia. Kyle parpadeó cuando esta comenzó a solidificarse en hebras. Así como Sophie trabajaba, él comenzó a reconocer las formas que lentamente empezaban a tomar aspecto. Él había visto algo similar en la Memoria Colmenar de Sophie. Kyle observó mientras ella tejía los hilos, moldeándolos y dándoles forma con su lengua y manos. Fue un proceso lento, pero por lejos mucho más rápido de lo que una araña jamás podría aspirar a hacer. Kyle la miraba y no pudo evitar una amplia sonrisa cuando Sophie se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cámara.

XXX

El Dr. Reinhardt y Catherine observaban mientras Sophie cubría la pared. El Dr. Reinhardt frunció el ceño levemente.

"Esto es un desarrollo… interesante…," dijo mientras Sophie moldeaba la resina así como esta se endurecía. Catherine asintió mientras ella anotaba algo en su portapapeles.

"En efecto. Nunca habíamos sido capaz de ver antes de ver como hacen sus colmenas."

Ambos vieron como Sophie escalaba para llegar a otros espacios de la pared. Reinhardt levantó una ceja cuando Sophie miro la cámara mientras ella escupía más resina. Reinhardt gruñó levemente cuando Sophie utilizó su mano para esparcir la resina, untando a través de la cámara y bloqueando su visión finalmente. Reinhardt suspiró mientras escribía. La pantalla cambio a una cámara en la otra punta de la habitación. Sophie seguía trabajando, formando los tubos y figuras huesudas características de las colmenas de su especie. Era en una escala mucho más pequeña, pero no había dudad de ello. Reinhardt miró a Catherine.

"¿Alguna teoría? Catherine observó la pantalla por un momento, en silencio.

"Yo creo que es un comportamiento natural cuando ellos se sienten cómodos. Está haciendo una madriguera. Y no parece ser exclusivamente para sí mismo." Reinhardt miró hacia la pantalla. Kyle estaba sentado en su cama, observando a Sophie mientras contraía su guarida. El Doctor sonrió.

"Por lo tanto, parece que el Paciente-113 se ha convertido en un miembro de la colmena..."

XXX

Kyle observaba, sorprendido por lo que él veía mientras Sophie finalmente bajaba y miraba a la pared. Casi toda la pared, desde el piso hasta el techo, estaba cubierta con la resina. Kyle pudo sentir lo cansada que Sophie estaba y sonrió.

_Sophie, eres increíble_. Ella le devolvió la mirada. Kyle sonrió suavemente mientras palmeaba la cama. Sophie se acercó, en un agotamiento evidente en su forma de caminar. Se subió a la cama mientras Kyle traía las mantas sobre ella. _Lo hiciste genial_. _Te mereces un largo descanso_. Él pudo sentir el calor de ella bañarlo con gratitud mientras se acorrucaba con él.

_Gracias, Kyle. Se siente bien._ Kyle sonreía cálidamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. Sophie apoyó su rostro contra su pecho mientras ella lo estiraba su largo brazo sobre él. Kyle sintió la cola débilmente menearse hasta llegar a su hombro y descansar allí. Él gentilmente acarició la cola, provocando un ronroneo de Sophie mientras ella se quedaba dormida. Con lo soñoliento que Kyle estaba, su mente seguía despierta. Mientras acariciaba a Sophie, pensó en su relación, y como había evolucionado con el pasar del tiempo. Así como la contemplaba con cariño, pensó en como él se sentía.

Él la amaba, en eso no había duda. En lo que su mente trabajaba, era en la naturaleza de ese amor. Mil pensamientos pasaron a la vez en lo parecían una multitud en su cabeza con todas las complejidades en juego, antes, él suspiro con suavidad. Al final ¿Qué importaba? Amor era amor, y él amaba a Sophie. Sonrió mientras tocaba la sedosa piel de su cabeza. Su relación ya era lo bastante rara así como era ¿Cómo podrían aplicar los estándares humanos en ella? Cuando la contemplo, sintió un calor y cariño tal en su corazón, que se sentía como si fuera a desbordarse.

Kyle apoyó levemente su rostro en la cabeza de Sophie mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Amaba a Sophie con todo lo que él era, y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba. Con su mente en reposo, él finalmente pudo caer en sueños.

Kyle despertó envuelto en suaves mantas. Vagamente gruñó mientras se deba cuenta de que Sophie no estaba en la cama con él. Disparo un gemido cansado, haciendo parpadear el sueño de los ojos.

_Buenos días._ Kyle parpadeó mientras miraba y trataba de enfocar sus ojos. Por un momento, no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba viendo. La pared estaba cubierta en una oscura sustancia que parecía como huesos y tubos todos mezclados entre sí. Captó el movimiento y miró hacia arriba para ver a Sophie moldeando más formas de la resina mientras ella cubría la otra mitad de la pared. Kyle rió entre dientes ante la imagen.

_Supongo que a los artistas les gusta un comienzo temprano_… dijo con humor. Sophie se detuvo y le dirigió la mirada. Sintió la inmensa sensación de diversión de ella y le dio una cálida sonrisa a cambio. Satisfecho de que ella había cubierto suficiente de la pared, Sophie se dejó caer y paseó cerca de Kyle. Mientras ella saltaba hacia la cama, la cola se frotaba con su mejilla. Kyle parpadeó. Sophie nunca había hecho eso antes. Ella se acurrucó entorno a él, apoyando su cabeza amablemente en su hombro mientras lo abrazaba, llenando su mente con el calor de ella. Sophie ronroneó, pero esta sonaba un poco diferente de los demás. Solo un poco más agudo, y con tan solo una pisca de trinar o canturreo vibrante.

Kyle ni si quiera pudo estar seguro de que realmente estaba escuchando. Kyle miró hacia la pared y sonrió. _Bueno, Bueno, creo que ellos tendrán la tendrán difícil para espiarnos, ¿no te parece?_ Sophie respondió con un siseo tartamudo. Kyle soltó una risa suave mientras acariciaba la mandíbula de Sophie.

_Sí, creo que esto debería frustrar al Dr. Frankenstein_… Kyle se congeló. Lentamente levantó la mirada a Sophie, aturdido. Los bordes de aquellos labios se curvaron hacia arriba y Kyle finalmente perdió la compostura. Comenzó a reírse con tanta fuerza, que la única razón por la que no había caído de la cama era por el hecho de que Sophie lo sostenía. Kyle apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella mientras reía hasta tener lágrimas en sus ojos. Sophie percibió la inmensa diversión en él y término riendo también. Kyle estaba riendo con tal fuera que apenas podía respirar. Después de unos buenos cinco minutos de una risa casi histérica, finalmente se pusieron bajo control. Kyle se limpió una lágrima de su ojo mientras parpadeaba.

_Genial, ahora voy a ser capaz de mirarlo y mantener una cara normal. Gracias_. La respuesta de Kyle casi hizo que Sophie comenzara a reír de nuevo. Pasaron el resto de la mañana entre abrazos. Kyle no pudo evitar sonreír cuando llego Catherine. Su sonrisa amenazaba con convertirse en una mucho más amplia ante la cara de sorpresa que tenía por la obra de Sophie que cubría la mayoría de la pared y parte del techo. Sophie dio un silbido muy suave desde donde se sentaba detrás de Kyle en la cama.

"Interesante forma de decoración ¿verdad?" preguntó. Catherine le sonrió. Sophie apretó su control sobre Kyle ligeramente, rodeándolo con la cola sobre su regazo.

"Así lo es. Bueno, déjame llevarlos al Tanque Aqua." Con eso, Catherine dejó la habitación mientras Sophie se desenroscaba de Kyle, dejándolo levantarse mientras ella lo seguía bien de cerca. Una vez más, Sophie caminó entre Kyle y Catherine. Kyle observaba a Catherine para detectar cualquier signo de molestia por lo que Sophie había hecho con las cámaras.

_Ella no parece enojada o preocupada por eso_… Kyle observó. Sophie le tocó su mano con la cola mientras caminaban.

_Eso no quiere decir nada._ Kyle estuvo de acuerdo mientras llegaban al Tanque Aqua. Sophie alegremente saltó al agua mientras Kyle sonreía ante su regocijo. Sophie lo había ayudado a conquistar su miedo a las aguas profundas a través de pensamientos cálidos, suaves y estimulantes. Ahora, Kyle era capaz de unírsele a ella en el agua sin miedo o temor. Sophie adoraba cuando Kyle nadaba con ella. El agua era tan tranquila, que ayudaba a calmar sus mentes a medida de que ellos fluían a través y juntos. En el momento en que regresaron a su habitación, ambos estaban hambrientos. Kyle tuvo que admitirlo, los espaguetis y albóndigas eran muy sabrosos. Sophie segundo esa idea, comiéndolas en el aire con su lengua cuando Kyle le lanzaba una a ella.

Una vez hubieron comido hasta saciarse, ellos se acorrucaron en la cama como de costumbre. Kyle miró por sobre toda la resina con que Sophie había cubierto la pared y trato de seguir el flujo de la misma. Nunca había visto algo así antes. Sophie suavemente lo apretó con contra ella.

_Mi especie construye nuestras colmenas con esto. Nos protege, nos mantiene calientes y nos camufla, así como otros usos_. Hubo cariño y comodidad en su voz. Kyle sonrió mientras la miraba y acariciaba su rostro.

_Me alegro de que este cómoda_. Sophie lo mimaba con la punta de su rostro con afección.

_Estoy más cómoda cuando estoy contigo_, dijo con cariño. Con eso, Kyle apoyó la cabeza contra la de Sophie mientras ella pasaba los dedos por su pelo. A Sophie realmente le encantaba el cabello de Kyle. Era tan suave y olía maravilloso según decía. Ella gentilmente extendió su lengua y mordisqueo suavemente un mecho de su pelo rubio y con los dientes del final, saboreando el olor único de él. Kyle estaba un poco sorprendido un poco por esto, pero sentía cuan cómoda Sophie estaba, así que dejo que ella continuara, haciendo una nota mental para preguntarle más tarde. Sophie, con suavidad, puso la cola a través de sus piernas cruzadas mientras ella lo sostenía, permitiéndole disfrutar de ella en totalidad. Kyle sonrió ligeramente mientras se acercaba y suavemente acariciaba el mentón de Sophie, recibiendo un ronroneo en respuesta.

XXX

El Dr. Reinhardt estaba leyendo los papeles cuando Catherine entró a su oficina.

"Hemos analizado la muestra de resina que tomamos del recinto," Catherine indicó mientras observaba al Dr. Reinhardt leyendo sin levantar la vista.

"¿Y?" Catherine bajó la mirada al portapapeles.

"No hay coincidencia. Nada del Xenomorfo coincide con cualquier de los mundo que hemos estado. Ninguno en las tablas elementales coincide con alguna de las muestras." Dr. Reinhardt levantó la vista cuando dejó los reportes a un lado.

"No es de sorprender. Por lo que sabemos, su especie ni siquiera se originó en esta galaxia. Ese un misterio que tu o yo no resolveremos aquí. Catherine, no importa cuánto nos esforcemos ¿Qué hay de los estudios de comportamiento?" Catherine se adelantó y entrego el portapapeles al Dr. Reinhardt.

"Creo que hemos hecho todos los estudios que podemos con las circunstancias que hay." Dr. Reinhardt asintió mientras escribía, con lo que trajo la pantalla a su escritorio. Esta mostraba una pantalla oscura, salvo por una pequeña rendija de luz que lograba penetrar en la resina que la cubría. Reinhardt suspiró casi en silencio.

"En efecto. Y creo que el Especimen-01 se volverá agresivo, si no es sencillamente hostil si perturbamos la resina. Podemos descartar la observación de recinto por ahora." Catherine asintió. El Dr. Reinhardt miró hacia ella mientras le devolvía el portapapeles. "¿Cómo están los preparativos para la evaluación de combate?" Catherine dio una ligera, pero fría sonrisa.

"Sobre ese asunto, señor. He tenido una idea que nos puede venir bien…"

XXX

Kyle despertó con la sensación de que alguien acariciaba suavemente su mejilla.

_Buenos días, mi Kyle_. Él sonrió al abrir los ojos. Contempló el rostro de Sophie y sonrió cálidamente, reavivando su corazón con tan solo verla.

_Es siempre una buena mañana cuando estoy cerca de ti._ La gratitud de Sophie se apodero de él como un baño de agua caliente mientras ella tocaba su rostro. Cuando se incorporó, volvió a oír el mismo e inusual trinar del ronroneo en ella. Casi tan pronto él estuvo en derecho, Sophie se sentó detrás de él y lo atrajo a su regazo, apoyando su mentón contra su hombro. Kyle rio con agrado mientras la cola se envolvía en su cintura y ella lo guardaba en sus brazos. Kyle cerró los ojos mientras inclinaba la cabeza con la de Sophie así como un amable sentimiento lo bañaba por completo. Se quedaron así durante minutos incontables en lo que Sophie envolvía a Kyle con el suave calor de su mente mientras lo sostenía.

Sophie delicadamente tocó la cara de Kyle con la cola, rozando su mejilla con el toque de una suave pluma. Kyle abrió los ojos y la miró. Sonriendo mientras Sophie levantaba la mano para tocar su mejilla.

_Kyle…_ De repente, Kyle percibió los pensamientos de ella entintarse con rojo cuando ella notó que alguien se acercaba. Él todavía no podía comprender plenamente como ella se sentía. Pues usaba algunos sentidos que él no tenía, y su mente tenía dificultades para comprender. Sophie levantó la vista cuando la puerta silbó al abrirse y Catherine ingresó.

"Buenos días," dijo Catherine mientras Sophie cerraba su abrazo en Kyle. Catherine sonrió con la misma sonrisa serena como hacia siempre. "Quería venir para decirte que desde ahora van a utilizar una habitación diferente para el ejercicio, en lugar del gimnasio." Kyle parpadeó y Sophie estaba asombrada también. "Esta habitación es más grande y será mejor para que el Xenomorfo este, ya que es mucho más extensa." Kyle no pudo evitar la sorpresa en su rostro ante la idea.

"Uh, bueno ¿Por qué no la hemos usado antes?" preguntó. Catherine sonrió.

"Tuvimos que reparar algunos cables de los paneles de las paredes allí. Al parecer, algunos de los cableados defectuosos causaron un fuego justo antes que llegaras aquí. Normalmente lo usamos para el ejercicio de los animales, pero necesitábamos hacer las reparaciones. Vendré a buscarte alrededor del mediodía." Con eso, Catherine los dejo. La cola de Sophie se tambaleaba con agitación. Kyle la miró.

_¿Estás bien?_ Notó el nerviosismo morir cuando ella le devolvió la mirada.

_Sí_. Kyle asintió y se levantó para vestirse. Se reía mientras Sophie se negaba a sacar la cola abrazada entorno a su cintura. Una vez vestido, Kyle se tomó un momento de echar un vistazo de cerca a la resina que recubría la pared. Era tan duro como el cemento, aunque su textura era suave. Un sentimiento de orgullo emanaba de Sophie cuando él lo estudiaba. Mientras deslizaba la mano a través de la resina, Sophie con gentileza le cubrió la mano con la suya. Ambos intercambiaron miradas. Él sonrió ante la sensación cálida proveniente de ella, a pesar de que podía notar algo más mezclado en eso. Todavía había momentos en los que no podía descifrar completamente los sentimientos y emociones que Sophie vivía.

Era en momentos como este que le hacían recordar eso, que a pesar de lo cercanos que eran, ella seguía siendo diferente de él. No solo en cuerpo, también en mente. Kyle sonrió cálidamente mientras agarraba la mano de Sophie y la sostenía, frotando el dorso de la mano con su pulgar. Sophie ronroneó ante la acción, tirando de él mientras lo abrazaba en sus brazos y con la cola. Kyle suspiró mientras descansaba en el pecho de Sophie. Esto le recordaba la primera vez que se habían encontrado cara a cara. Sophie ronroneó con la memoria mientras jugaba su pelo. _Estaba tan sorprendido por lo suave que eras…,_ dijo ella, con admiración y afecto en su voz. Kyle acaricio un costado de la cabeza de Sophie mientras ella lo abrazaba aún más.

_Y yo estaba asombrado por ti por todo_. _Y todavía lo estoy_. Sophie lo miró como le tomaba la mano y la alzaba con apreciación. _Sophie… antes de conocerte, nunca tuve ningún amigo. Nunca. Habían algunas personas que pensé que eran amigos… pero no lo eran._ Sophie pudo sentir su malestar por los recuerdos y lo abrazó aún más. Ella acarició su cabello delicadamente mientras envolvía su mente con la suya.

_Kyle… lo lamento_. Él se quitó una lágrima silenciosamente en lo que descansaba su cabeza contra el cuello.

_No tienes nada de lo que disculparte. Me alegro de tenerte. No sé si yo podría haberme mantenido mucho tiempo más sin ti_. Sophie retrocedió y lo miró cara a cara mientras rodeaba su mejilla.

_Kyle. Mi maravilloso Kyle. Me duele el ver cuán solo has estado. Si pudiera, me gustaría cambiarlo. Desearía que tu vida no sea más que felicidad y calor. Tú te mereces eso. _Kyle sintió las lágrimas brotar ante aquellas palabras_._ Eran honestas y desde el corazón. Sophie rozó suavemente una de las lágrimas con el pulgar mientras lo contemplaba con cariño. _Kyle, estoy tan contenta de que hayas sido mi Anfitrión. Desde que te conocí. No he sentido nada más que calor y felicidad. _Sophie se envolvió entorno a Kyle, apretándolo mientras ella se encorvaba en una bola contra la pared, casi ocultándolos a ambos por completo.

Ella ronroneaba en lo que jugueteaba con su cabello. _Kyle. No puedo cambiar como las cosas fueron, no importa lo mucho que me gustaría, pero puedo hacer las cosas distintas por ti. Te prometo que nunca estarás solo de nuevo. Yo nunca te dejare solo o sufriendo. Siempre estaré allí por ti, Kyle. Te lo prometo._ Kyle no podía encontrar palabras para describir como se sentía. Él toco con su rostro el de ella, mientras dejaba sus sentimientos y pensamientos fluyeran a través de su enlace.

_Gracias, Sophie_. El suave ronroneo de Sophie llenaba sus oídos mientras cerraba los ojos. Notando el calor de aquella mente rodear la suya. Vagamente escuchaba que el ronroneo de Sophie se convertía en el extraño trinar de ronroneo antes de que bajara hasta en un profundo tintineo que reconoció. Esto lo consolaba mientras caía dormido en su abrazo.

Parecía como si ningún tiempo hubiera pasado cuando Sophie despertó suavemente a Kyle, sintiendo que alguien se acercaba. Sacudió su cabeza mientras Sophie se desencorvaba de él hasta que la puerta se abrió. Catherine les sonrió. Kyle notó un malestar desde Sophie mientras la seguían. Kyle vio que Sophie caminaba al frente suyo otra vez. Casi parecía como si ella actuara como un escudo entre él y Catherine. Esto no le sorprendía mucho. Sophie nunca había confiado en Catherine desde el primero momento que se conocieron.

Así como Kyle miraba a Sophie caminar, se dio cuenta que había algo diferente en como ella avanzaba. Había incluso más gracia en su paso. Tendría que preguntarle a Sophie al respecto. Finalmente llegaron a una gran puerta. Kyle parpadeó mientras la puerta lentamente se abría. Miró dentro y fue sorprendido. La habitación era una gran cúpula. El techo se levantaba a gran altura encima de ellos. Él suelo era de un color bronceado que le recordaba a la arena. Tan pronto como él y Sophie entraron, Kyle sintió la desconfianza de Sophie. Él levanto la mirada hacia ella. La cola de Sophie se agitaba de un lado a otro.

_No me gusta este lugar…_ Kyle miró la sala. No había muebles ni nada por el estilo en el lugar.

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?_ Sophie soltó un leve gruñido.

_Huelo cosas aquí._ Kyle olfateó y pudo oler un poco de algo.

_Bueno, ellos usaban esta habitación para ejercitar a los animales. Tiene sentido que huela como ellos. _Sophie gruñó aún más fuerte. Si ella hubiera sido una gata, su pelaje estaría erizado.

_Tal vez, pero no hay razón para que huela a sangre… _Kyle se congeló ante la revelación. Sus ojos se precipitaban alrededor. No podía ver nada fuera de lo normal, pero su ritmo cardiaco comenzaba acelerarse. De repente, Sophie casi lo derribó cuando su cola barrió por encima de su cabeza en un gran arco. Kyle se agachó y rodó fuera del camino cuando escuchó un siseo, pero no era de Sophie. Levantó la vista y miró una criatura que se encontraba frente a ellos. La pequeña bestia era cerca de cuatro pies de altura. Alargadas y nervadas orejas se alzaron por los lados de la peluda y carente de ojos, cabeza del animal. Lo que, para un ser humano hubieran sido brazos, los puso de pie, mientras que sus "piernas" las empujó hacia adelante, con las garras apretadas y tensadas. La criatura sonrió ampliamente ante ellos con una boca llena de dientes afilados mientras siseaba.

_Un Olinid Salvarian. Sophie ¡ten cuidado! ¡Estas cosas son peligrosas!_ Como si fuera para aprobar su punto, está criatura se abalanzó con un grito desgarrador. Sophie deslizó su cola contra esta, solo para que el Olinid la esquivara con un salto y arremetiera contra ella. Ella envió un golpe violento en respuesta con sus garras, tan solo para que el animal lo esquivara. Sophie gruñó mientras lanzaba su cola nuevamente. Kyle empezaba agitarse mientras miraba el lugar en búsqueda de cualquier cosa que sirviera como arma. Miró atrás del Olinid chillón. Kyle contó sus estrellas de la suerte y solo había una. Olinids eran generalmente cazados en equipos de cincuenta o más. Podía sentir la frustración de Sophie mientras ella giraba su cola en ataque y lanzaba zarpazos contra la misma. El Olinid siempre saltaba para alejarse o simplemente lo esquivaba.

Así como este saltaba lejos, la criatura miró hacia Kyle y sintió su sangre helarse. Le mostró los dientes, Kyle se dio vuelta y corrió. Kyle se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba cerrada y gruñó. Se arriesgó con una mirada por sobre su hombro y vio que el Olinid que no estaba a más de cuatro de pies como mucho. Kyle jadeaba mientras corría, con los dientes del Olinid buscando morderlo.

_¡Kyle! ¡Ya voy!_ Kyle pudo escuchar a Sophie correr detrás de ellos, pero sabía que si la cosa lo alcanzaba primero, estaría cerca de muerto antes de que Sophie pudiera hacer algo. Kyle sintió sus pulmones arder y dolor en su pecho mientras trataba de pensar en algo. No se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás cuando se precipitó a la izquierda. Podía oír al Olinid justo en sus talones cuando lo esquivaba. La mente Kyle era frenética, intentando de pensar en algo. Podía sentir el miedo y desesperación de Sophie mientras ella los perseguía. Los pulmones de Kyle gritaban y le dolían las piernas. Se estaba quedando sin opciones.

¡Sophie! ¡Corre hacia mí desde el frente! Él sintió la confirmación. Kyle apenas respiraba mientras duplicaba el esfuerzo. Se arriesgó a mirar hacia atrás y vio el brazo de Olinid extender su mano mientras chillaba. Las afiladas garras no alcanzaron su rostro por poco menos de tres pulgadas cuando salto para atacar. Vio a Sophie corriendo hacia él en sus cuatro patas. Kyle apenas respiraba cuando se lanzó a si mismo hacia adelante y se deslizó bajo Sophie cuando ella saltó sobre él y el Olinid chillón, con la lengua extendida. El Olinid lo esquivo en el último segundo, para mucha sorpresa de ambos, y rasgó el muslo de Sophie con sus garras. Kyle levantó la vista cuando el Olinid gritó y salto hacia atrás, solo para aterrizar mal parado.

Sophie rujió mientras saltaba sobre la criatura una vez más, sujetándola con sus garras mientras este luchaba y chillaba. La lengua de Sophie salió disparada, se escuchó el crujido de los huesos mientras el Olinid se retorcía y pataleaba por unos segundos antes de la criatura terminara por rendirse. Kyle quedó mirando la escena mientras Sophie permanecía inmóvil, asegurándose de que su enemigo estuviera muerto. Kyle seguía jadeando, y su muslo izquierdo ardía en dolor. Finalmente, Sophie se apartó del cuerpo muerto del Olinid. Kyle se puso de pie, con una respiración irregular. Lentamente se acercó a Sophie. Mirando al Olinid, luego a Sophie.

Sonrió hasta que bajo la mirada al muslo de ella. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio el largo corte en su carne oscura, y la sangre de color verde amarillento emanar. _¡Sophie!_ Se movió hacia ella, pero la cola lo detuvo, empujándolo hacia atrás con cuidado.

_No, Kyle. Mi sangre te hará daño_. Él parpadeo, sin entender. Sophie tocó la herida y movió su garra a un lado para derramar un poco de sangre. Kyle se quedó sin aliento cuando vio que la sangre comenzó a comerse el suelo. Miró al Olinid, y vio una de las manos y uno de los pies comenzar a ser carcomido por la sangre de Sophie. Él volvió la mirada a ella. Frunció el ceño mientras empujaba la cola a un lado para quitarse la camiseta azul y arrancarle pedazos con sus dientes. Con cuidado de no tocar la sangre, borro la sustancia con cada trozo de tela, dejando caer cada trapo desgarrado al piso cuando empezaba a humear y quemarse. Una vez logró limpiar la sangre, envolvió el muslo de Sophie con el vendaje improvisado. Él la miro, con preocupación y tristeza fluyendo a través de su enlace, y en su rostro también.

_Oh, Sophie…_ Fue cuando oyó el silbido de la puerta abrirse. Vio a Catherine corriendo, junto a varios investigadores y un par del Personal de Seguridad.

"¿¡Estas bien!?" Kyle tuvo que luchar por el impulso de protestar mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Si ¿Qué demonios hacia un Salvarian Olinid perdido aquí?" Preguntó Kyle, tratando de no dejar que su ira tome lo mejor de él. Catherine suspiró.

"No lo sé, pero tengo intenciones de averiguarlo. ¿¡Y por qué la maldita puerta no se abría!?" gritó. Los investigadores parecieron encogerse.

"Alguna clase de cortocircuito en el cableado," alguien contestó. Catherine suspiró pesadamente. Ella notó los trapos humeantes y miro a Sophie.

"¿Fue el Xenomorfo herido?" Kyle asintió.

"No creo que fuera muy profundo. Tan solo lo rozó. Si no fuera por el Xenomorfo, yo no estaría hablando con usted…" Catherine suspiró mientras sacaba su PDA.

"Me llevare a ambos al laboratorio medico así podemos-" Catherine comenzó.

"Solo llévenos de vuelta a nuestra habitación, por favor" Kyle interrumpió. Ella lo miró. Kyle estaba acariciando la cabeza de Sophie. Catherine asintió mientras miraba al Olinid muerto. Catherine abrió camino mientras los investigadores y Seguridad se hacía cargo de la habitación. Kyle estaba apenas consiente de otras cosas que el viaje de regreso. La única cosa que él le presto atención era en Sophie. Le dolía verla cojear, incluso cuando era levemente. Deseaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarla, y por supuesto, maldijo su debilidad. Tan pronto como la puerta de la habitación se cerró, él abrazo a Sophie. _Sophie, lo siento mucho_. Ella se sorprendió por esto. Él enterró su cara contra ella. _Si no hubiera sido tan débil ¡tú no hubieras terminado herida!_ Ella le acarició el pelo mientras envolvía su mente entorno con la suya.

_No eres débil, Kyle. No vuelvas a decir que lo eres_. Él levanto la mirada hacia ella mientras acariciaba su rostro. Ella suavemente calmó tanto su mente y su cuerpo mientras lo abrazaba. Con Sophie calmando su mente confundida y preocupada, Kyle fue capaz de reconstruir las piezas juntas.

_Lo hicieron a propósito, Sophie. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?_ Sophie dio un positivo. Kyle suspiró mientras le dirigía la mirada. Sophie apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro. Kyle suspiró mientras descansaba su cara de nuevo contra el pecho. _Sophie, tenemos que salir de aquí… _Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

_Pero, ¿Cómo?_ Kyle suspiró.

No lo sé todavía… Sophie sintió cuan problemática estaba la mente de Kyle y con suavidad lo atrajo hacia ella mientras ambos se acercaban a la cama. Cuando se sentó, Kyle se dio cuenta que la herida ya estaba sanando. Le quitó lo que le quedaba de su camisa. La herida ya estaba cerrando, con un material gris cubriéndolo. Kyle suspiraba con alivio. Sophie delicadamente tocó su hombro mientras lo miraba y sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba.

_No te preocupes, Kyle_. _Mi especie se recupera rápido_. Kyle asintió mientras Sophie lo acercaba. Así como ella lo envolvía en las mantas cálidas de su mente, él sintió el particular trinar de nuevo. Él parpadeó mientras la miraba.

_¿Sophie?_ Ella inclinó su cabeza. Kyle se quedó en silencio por un momento, preguntándose como formular la idea. No quería ofenderla, o ser grosero, pero quería saberlo. Sophie tomó su rostro.

_¿Kyle? ¿Cuál es el problema?_ Él suspiró mientras la miraba.

_Has estado actuando… un poco diferente. ¿Qué sucede? _Le mostró a ella lo que quería decir. Lo que él sentía para lo que a ella se le hacía difícil de descifrar. Parpadeó mientras la contemplaba así como una nueva sensación provenía de ella. Era calor, pero era diferente. Había una ternura que nunca había experimentado antes.

_Kyle… has sido tan amable y maravilloso_. _Me preocupo por ti tan profundamente. Me has hecho sentirme tan feliz_. Kyle estuvo asombrado mientras sentía la mente de Sophie llenar la suya con calidez y ternura. Sophie tomó su rostro suavemente mientras tocaba su mente con la de ella. Sintió que su visión se volvió borrosa en lo que la Memoria Colmenar venia para mostrarle dos de las especie de Sophie. Se dio cuenta de que estos seres tenían cabezas con estrías en vez de ser lisa. Vio cómo se acurrucaban juntos, tocándose suavemente y con cuidado. Sus colas se enroscaban y entrelazaban entre si hasta que le hicieron recordar a Kyle un antiguo saber Celta.

Kyle parpadeó cuando su visión volvió a la normalidad. Miró a Sophie, todavía confundido.

_Sophie, ¿Qué fue eso?_ Sintió diversión proveniente de ella mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

_Son Parejas de Colmena_. Kyle parpadeó cuando todo hizo un clic. Se quedó mirando a Sophie.

_¿Sophie… quieres decir que tu-?_ Sophie jugó suavemente con su pelo.

_Kyle, te amo más que a nada en el mundo. Tú me haces feliz, y me llenas de calidez y alegría. Me hace feliz verte sonreír, y me encanta escuchar tu maravillosa risa. Eres precioso para mí, mi maravilloso Kyle. Te amo. _Sophie suavemente extendió la mano y cola alrededor de él. Kyle percibió como el aliento en sus pulmones de repente lo dejó. Kyle vivió una ráfaga de emociones bien dentro de él. Kyle sonrió mientras sentía las lágrimas. En toda su vida, nadie había sido tan honesto, tan cálido y tan amoroso con él. El poder de aquellas emociones lo sorprendían mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Sophie.

_Yo también te amo, Sophie ¿Cómo no iba hacerlo? Eres la persona más especial en mi vida. Me has ayudado de tantas maneras. Te debo tanto. _Al mirarle el rostro, Kyle sabía que lo hacía. Él mimó delicadamente su rostro. _Sería un honor para mí ser tu pareja, Sophie_. Ante esto, Ella lo acaricio con su rostro, ronroneaba mientras lo abrazaba lo más que ella pudo.

_Gracias, mi bello Kyle_. Él sonrió mientras le acariciaba el mentón.

_Mi encantadora Sophie_. Se sorprendió cuando Sophie abrió la boca y extendió su lengua. Kyle tentativamente levantó su mano y toco la lengua con sus dedos. Sintió un estremecimiento de parte de Sophie. Kyle parpadeó mientras acariciaba la suave, carne blanca. Sophie se estremecía mientras él pasaba sus dedos sobre los dientes del frente antes de que retractara su lengua.

¡Eso hace cosquillas! Kyle rio entre dientes, sonriendo.

_¿Es así como las parejas muestran afecto entre los de tu clase?_ Sintió una reacción positiva de Sophie, así como entusiasmo.

Uno de ellas. ¿Cómo los humanos muestras afecto? Kyle se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta.

_Um, bueno, mayormente hacen lo que nosotros hacemos.._. _Ellos tocan, se abrazan, se sostienen mutuamente…_ Fue entonces que Kyle pensó en una actividad y sonrió mientras sus mejillas elevaban temperatura. Sophie inclinó a un lado su cabeza cuando vio la imagen de dos humanos compartiendo labios. Kyle estuvo sorprendido cuando ella se giró para estar de rodillas y puso sus brazos encima encima de él mientras ella lo contemplaba su rostro, ansiosa.

_Pero nosotros no lo hemos hecho todavía…_ Sintió la emoción que nacía de ella mientras cerraban distancias entre ellos. Kyle se quedó sin aliento cuando aquellos labios se encontraron con los suyos. Su primer beso. Él se estremeció mientras Sophie tocaba su rostro con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba la parte posterior de su cabeza. Kyle deslizo un brazo detrás del cuello de Sophie mientras se profundizaba el beso tanto como ella pudo. Al mismo tiempo, la cola de Sophie se enrollaba entorno a Kyle de la cintura hasta el cuello, suave y amorosa con sus caricias. Kyle tiró de ella hacia él, tratando de cerrar la brecha entre ellos. Sophie rodó a un lado mientras ponía a Kyle junto a ella, asegurándose de que sus labios nunca dejaran el uno del otro.

_Sophie, ¡esto es maravilloso!_ Sophie pasó una pierna encima de él, arrimandolo más mientras ronroneaba.

_Lo sé, mi maravilloso Kyle_. _Mi hermosa pareja_. Ella se separó suavemente y lo dejo respirar. Kyle la contemplo con los ojos entrecerrados.

_Mi encantadora Sophie. El amor de mi vida. Mi pareja_. Los bordes de los labios de Sophie se curvaron hacia arriba mientras besaba a su pareja nuevamente. Ambos se quedaron dormidos en un amoroso abrazo entre el uno y el otro…

Nota del traductor: Me tarde un extra pero acá está un capitulo extra largo para que tengan para rato :D Gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí, pronto los últimos dos capítulos.


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kyle sintió algo suave, agradable y ligeramente húmedo que acariciaba su mejilla hasta finalmente despertar. Rió entre dientes mientras abría sus ojos en lo que Sophie lo besaba encarecida con su mejilla.

_Buenos días, mi pareja_. Kyle sonrió mientras ella le hacia girar un mechón de su pelo rubio arena en su garra, mientras lo miraba amorosamente. Los sentimientos de calidez, amor y ternura que podía vivir desde ella eran increíbles. Le acaricio un lado del rostro y cabeza mientras ella muy delicadamente se acostaba sobre él, con sus rostros a pulgadas de distancia. En lugar de palabras, Kyle dejo que sus sentimientos fluyeran a través de su conexión. Sophie ronroneaba mientras ella enrollaba su cola alrededor de él. Ella suavemente tocó sus labios con los suyos así como recorría con un dedo por su pelo. Ella sostuvo un beso tan largo, que Kyle casi estaba jadeando cuando ella lo liberó.

Sophie ronroneaba mientras lo acariciaba con su rostro, enviando sentimientos de amor, ternura y protección a través de su enlace. Kyle besó la cabeza gentilmente, acariciando la suave y lisa piel con delicadeza en sus dedos.

_Cada mañana es una buena mañana contigo aquí, Sophie_. Ella respondió con otro beso suave en sus labios mientras la cola lo mimaba en un lado de su rostro.

_Mi bello Kyle, Te amo tanto_. Kyle deslizó su brazo detrás del cuello y la atrajo más cerca devolviéndole un beso.

_Y yo también te amo, mi querida Sophie_. Sophie se apartó y lo contempló, amor y afecto, fluían desde ella así como esa misma línea se trazaba en sus labios. Kyle reflejó el gesto mientras ella con cuidado se apoyó sobre él, usando la punta de su rostro para acariciarlo en lo que se acurrucaba a su alrededor amorosa.

XXX

El Dr. Reinhardt observaba en la pantalla de su escritorio como Kyle y Sophie lucharon con el Olinid. Levantó la mirada hacia Catherine, quien estaba parada enfrente de su escritorio mientras él apagaba el video.

"Bueno, parece que las capacidades del Especimen-001 se puede decir que son razonables como mínimo," dijo el Doctor. fríamente. Catherine asintió.

"Pienso que es mejor empezar poco a poco. El Olinid fue la elección perfecta." Reinhardt asintió.

"¿Y el Paciente-113?" Catherine frunció el ceño un poco, aunque era apenas perceptible.

"Estoy seguro de que es cauteloso. Creo que es tiempo de que consideremos su terminación." Dr. Reinhardt frunció el ceño.

"Eso está fuera de la cuestión." Catherine lo miró sorprendida. Reinhardt se inclinó hacia adelante, con los codos sobre la mesa y los dedos entrelazados. "Paciente-113 ha confirmado ser por lejos ser muy valioso para considerar su exterminio. El Especimen-001 ha demostrado, numerosas veces, el deseo de protegerlo. Podemos usar esto para controlar al Especimen-001, si es necesario." Catherine asintió al comprender.

"Muy bien. ¿Qué sucederá con la evaluación de combate?" Reinhardt sonrió con frialdad.

"Eso puede esperar, Catherine. Las cosas buenas llevan su tiempo, después de todo. Llévalos al laboratorio médico y comprueba su estado de salud. Quiero ver que tan bien está sanando el Especimen-001." Catherine asintió, se dio vuelta y se fue. El Dr. Reinhardt se reclinó en su silla, con los dedos entrelazados mientras pensaba.

XXX

Kyle suspiró de felicidad mientras estaba sentado en la cama, junto a Sophie rodeándolo, con su cabeza descansando en la parte superior de las manos de ella en el regazo, la cola se meneaba con agrado. Él le acaricio la cabeza mientras ella suavemente respondía entre ronroneos. Mientras la contemplaba, se llenó de asombro. Ella era, sin duda, la persona más increíble que jamás había conocido. Sophie sentía lo mismo por él. Kyle acarició el mentón de Sophie, ganando un ronroneo en respuesta. Ella se acorrucó más cerca a su alrededor. Kyle reía suavemente a los cálidos sentimientos que fluían a través del enlace. Hubo un par de veces que fue capaz de sentir los toques que él le daba a Sophie como si ella lo hiciera con a él.

_Eres una buena pareja. Kyle_. Él sonrió mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos. Kyle le acaricio el costado del rostro mientras ella ronroneaba.

_Así como tú lo eres_. Sophie había estado a punto de besarlo nuevamente hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba. Kyle también lo percibió, y levantó la vista cuando la puerta siseo al abrirse. Sophie no se movió de donde estaba, se limitó a vigilar a Catherine mientras entraba.

"Buenos días ¿Cómo están ustedes dos hoy?" Kyle sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Sophie.

"Mucho mejor…" Sophie apoyó la cola en el regazo de Kyle mientras le enviaba calidez a través de su conexión. Catherine sonrió.

"Eso es bueno. Si vienen conmigo, tenemos que comprobar cómo va la recuperación del Xenomorfo." Kyle levantó la ceja mientras miraba a Sophie.

_Estoy seguro de que les encantaría…_ Sus pensamientos estaban lejos de estar tranquilos. Un indicio de ira se deslizo en sus pensamientos, ya sabiendo que el pequeño "accidente" en el día anterior era todo lo contrario a un accidente. Sophie lo tranquilizó.

_Vamos a complacerlos por ahora. Como has dicho "mantengamos las apariencias" y dejemos que piensen que solo soy un estúpido animal… _Kyle sonrió a sus adentros.

_Y yo un niño tonto_. Kyle mantuvo un rostro normal cuando levantó la mirada.

"Parece estar sanando, pero supongo que otra revisión no podría doler." Con eso, Sophie saltó y Kyle se puso de pie. Mientras seguían a Catherine, Sophie caminaba justo al lado de Kyle, su cola delicadamente lo frotaba de vez en cuando. Ahora, Kyle comprendía más porque Sophie actuaba de esa manera cuando Catherine estaba presente: estaba celosa. Se sentía un poco divertido por la idea. Ella ahora se apoyaba contra él mientras caminaba, casi acariciándolo. Sophie había estado vigilando lo que le pertenecía todo este tiempo. Kyle sonrió mientras mimaba la cabeza de Sophie. Era agradable sentirse amado y querido.

XXX

Wilshire Valentine se quedó parado con rabia entre las jaulas mientras se cruzaba de brazos y regañaba. Adam Brenner, la cabeza del Equipo de Seguridad Delta, había sido poco menos que un tirano sádico, que había dado a Wilshire cada trabajo sucio y bajo que pudo encontrar. Para empeorar las cosas, si Brenner siquiera llegaba a "pensar" que Wilshire había hablado a sus espaldas o estado burlándose de él, lo habría disciplinado en algunas de las más degradables e inimaginables maneras. Incluso lo había hecho limpiar toda su jaula a mano, luego frotar el suelo con un cepillo de dientes, todo ello con un límite de tiempo de una hora. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente, el mismísimo Reinhardt había ordenado que la pistola de Valentina sea confiscada. Wilshire gruñó y apretó los dientes.

_Todo fue culpa de ese estúpido chico_. No era su culpa que él no supiera nadar. Cuanto más Wilshire pensaba en Kyle, mayor era la amargura que ganaba. Si no fuera por ese chico y su estúpida mascota monstruosa, él estaría bien. Ahora, él estaba atrapado custodiando jaulas, mientras las Ratas de Laboratorio estarían en su hora del almuerzo. La razón era porque Brenner pensó que Wilshire estaba "acosando" uno de los investigadores y lo había amenazado con reportarlo a Reinhardt. Wilshire gruñó de nuevo. Sabía que Reinhardt era de sangre fría cuando llego a la estación. Otro reporte a él y probablemente sería el último. Wilshire resopló mientras miraba una de las jaulas. Uno de los monos lo miraba. Wilshire le hizo una burla.

"¿Qué estas mirando, cara de simio?" gruñó. El babuino enjaulado enseñó los dientes así como hizo algo que él nunca hubiera pensado que un animal podría hacer. Le enseño el dedo medio en insulto. Wilshire gruñó mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los babuinos. Este vociferó mientras saltaba alrededor y pisoteaba. El mismo repitió el gesto grosero, y lo siguió con hacer sonidos de besos, chaqueando los labios. La cabeza de Wilshire se volvió en una preciosa sombra roja, muy parecida a un tomate mientras comenzaba asaltar a la jaula. "¿Por qué tú, hijo sucio de…"

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Gritó alguien. Wilshire gruñó mientras miraba al investigador que ingresaba. "Oficial Valentine ¿Qué crees que está haciendo?" demandó el hombre bajito mientras se acercaba.

"¡Este maldito mono me mostró el dedo!" Grito Wilshire. El investigador miró a Wilshire como si él se hubiera vuelto loco.

"Imposible. Babuinos Tormian no son capaces de tales cosas." Wilshire gruñó.

"¿Me estas llamando mentiroso?" El temperamento de Wilshire había llegado casi a su límite. El investigador no estaba sorprendido.

"Teniendo en cuenta tu expediente y situación, Creo que sí, lo estoy haciendo." Eso fue todo. Wilshire empujo el investigador. El hombre renegó mientras su espalda golpeaba las barras de la jaula. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba hacia Wilshire. "Esto lo hace. Voy a meter a Brenner en esto… "Wilshire notó como el color abandono su rostro mientras el investigador buscaba su PDA, solo para descubrir que le faltaba. "¿Pero qué…?" Miro a su alrededor. Regresó la mirada a la jaula y vio que el Babuino Tormian tenía su PDA. Ante esto, Wilshire se hecho a reír.

"¡Ja! ¡Llámame mentiroso! ¡Parece que lo que el mono ve, el mono hace!" Wilshire reía mientras el babuino tocaba la pantalla. El investigador estaba frenético.

"¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Tenemos que sacárselo a eso!" El hombre entraba en pánico. Wilshire rio.

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo que encuentre donde escondes el porno?" rio Valentine. Fue entonces cuando los sonidos de las jaulas abriéndose llamaron su atención. El rostro del investigador estaba blanco como su bata de laboratorio mientras miraba el lugar. Cada jaula estaba abierta. Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

"En realidad, estaba más preocupado que apretara el botón "Liberar Jaulas"…" dijo el investigador mientras el babuino ululó y saltaba fuera de jaula. Wilshire miró los alrededores en lo que toda clase de ruidos animales entraba en erupción. El caos reinaba mientras el babuino gritaba y saltaba. El investigador se agacho cuando el babuino saltó por sobre su cabeza. "¡Tenemos que conseguir ese PDA devuelta y alertar a la estación!" Fue cuando un retumbo, chillido silbador, hizo a todo y cada uno callarse.

Tanto Valentine y el investigador tragaron saliva en lo que se daban vuelta. En el otro extremo de la sala, dos largas antenas tocaron el suelo mientras una gran cabeza verde-marrón apareció a la vista. Los ojos del Wilshire estaban muy abiertos y el investigador se estremeció. "Oh, Dios mío… El Veruvian Árbol-Acechador" Ante esto, la habitación se convirtió en un lio de cuerpos escamosos, emplumados y vestidos intentando desesperadamente escapar de la habitación mientras una de las criaturas más grandes y peligrosas en la galaxia hacia su almuerzo de un Olinid que chillaba. Wilshire agachó la cabeza cuando un Fénix Paleyan voló sobre su cabeza. El pobre investigador que retrocedió fue derribado en lo que el Babuino Tormian corrió por encima de él mientras la puerta se abría con un siseo.

Todo se convirtió en una estampida para escapar, y el pobre investigador que estaba en el suelo lo pisotearon muchos pies. Gritó cuando el Loboestrella Bactan aterrizó de lleno sobre su espalda, con su espina rompiéndose bajo el peso. Wilshire perturbado esquivo justo cuando el Fénix Paleyan comenzó avanzar a pie, el talón de la criatura cortó el cuello del investigador en su camino, frenético para escapar. Wilshire vio como el gigante Árbol-Acechador, parecido a un ciempiés, se tragaba otro Olinid, todavía muy vivo y gritando, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta, con sus antenas tocando el piso. El investigador era una charca de sangre formada. Wilshire se puso de pie y corrió.

XXX

Kyle suspiró desde donde se sentaba en el laboratorio médico. Habían examinado la herida de Sophie hasta que ella comenzó a sisear, haciéndolos retroceder. Kyle estaba comenzó a preguntarse si ellos no hacían esto solo para hacerlos sentir incomodos. No le extrañaría en Catherine. Todavía no estaban muy seguros que era, pero había algo acerca de ella que nunca se sentía bien. Desde el primer momento que la conoció, algo le parecía extraño. Sophie también lo percibía. Al menos Reinhardt no estaba allí ese día. Era solo Catherine y un par de investigadores. Sophie los observaba, aparentemente tranquila, pero aun desconfiada.

Catherine sonrió mientras caminaba hacia a Kyle y Sophie en lo que los investigadores dejaban el laboratorio con algunas muestras y lecturas que habían adquirido.

"Bueno, el Xenomorfo parece estar casi completamente sanado. Eso es increíble. Tú también parece estar sanando muy bien. Los huesos se están tejiendo bastante bien." Kyle soltó una suave sonrisa. Sophie siseó levemente desde donde se sentaba. Eso fue hasta que escucharon la alarma. Kyle frunció el ceño antes de que se hiciera más fuerte.

"…Advertencia. Presencia-Negativa detectada en jaulas 30-40. Todo personal de Seguridad reportarse en Bloque-Especímenes-E, Alerta: Amarilla." Advirtió la voz automatizada en el sistema de megafonía. Kyle estaba a punto de preguntar cuando Catherine saco su PDA y escribió furiosa. Se dirigió hacia la puerta sin decir una palabra.

"Ustedes dos quédense aquí." Dijo llanamente mientras cerraba la puerta. Kyle escucho el bloqueo con un clic. Parpadeo cuando levantaba la mirada a Sophie.

_¿"Presencia-Negativa"? ¿Significa especímenes libres?_ Kyle preguntó. La cola de Sophie se agitaba.

_Suena a eso. Puedo oír cosas. Los animales. No suenan como si estuvieran en sus jaulas._ Ella bajo la mirada hacia Kyle. _Kyle… ¡esta es nuestra oportunidad!_ Él parpadeo mientras miraba alrededor.

_Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?_ Sophie miro hacia arriba. Kyle siguió su mirada hacia el techo, y noto la rejilla del respiradero que había ahí. Kyle sonrió. Sophie estaba a punto de saltar, cuando él la detuvo. _¡Espera!_ Miró a su alrededor mientras caminaba entre los escritorios. Sonrió mientras sacaba una multi-herramientas estándar. Consiguió el destornillador y sonrió mientras se volvía hacia Sophie. Ella susurro con aprobación mientras ella enrollaba su cola en él.

XXX

Era un completo caos en los pasillos y salas mientras Seguridad intentaba poner las cosas bajo control. Uno de los hombres armados golpeó un micrófono con su casco.

"Este es Delta-Tres ¡esto es peor de lo que creíamos! ¡Uno de los babuinos se apoderó de un PDA y abrió todas las jaulas! ¡Todas las jaulas! ¿Me copian?" Su radio chirrió con estática así como otra ráfaga de disparos automáticos entró en erupción.

"Copia sólida, Delta-Tres. Intente conseguir ese PDA si pueden. ¿Qué ha sido liberado?"

"TODO" gritó el soldado mientras más gritos venían junto con bramidos y alaridos de las oscuras salas.

"¡Ya vienen!" Gritó un hombre mientras se preparaban para otro asalto. Se sorprendieron cuando un grupo de Olinids se limitaron a pasar, sin darles atención a los humanos. Ellos observaron, desconcertados mientras corrían a un lado. "¿Que los tendrá en apuros?" Un siseo chillón fue la respuesta. Se volvieron mientras una forma tenue se tejía a través de la oscuridad hacia ellos.

"¡Abran fuego!"

XXX

La cara del Dr. Reinhardt era una máscara viva de consternación mientras observaba los equipos de Seguridad luchar una batalla perdida contra el Árbol-Acechador. Catherine se precipitó a su oficina en lo que él se ponía de pie, con las manos en el escritorio y gruñía levemente.

"¿Cuantos han escapado?" preguntó, en voz baja.

"Especímenes del Bloque A-M están vacíos. No se cómo sucedió esto pero…"

"Eso no importa ahora. Lo único que importa es volver las cosas bajo control." Dijo Reinhardt calmado, pero firme. Catherine asintió.

¿Especimen-001? Preguntó, mirando a Catherine.

"En el laboratorio medico con el Paciente-113. Cerré la puerta," Dr. Reinhardt escribió y la pantalla mostró el laboratorio médico. Se quedó sin aliento. La habitación estaba vacía. Alzó su cabeza con la mano en su frente. "Se han ido." Catherine se apresuró y miro la pantalla.

"Eso es imposible." Reinhardt la miró, con ojos fríos.

"Obviamente es posible. Especimen-001 es por lejos el más importante. ¡Encuéntrenlo inmediatamente! Y asegúrense que el Paciente-113 tampoco sufra daños. Los quiero a los dos vivos, sanos y salvos." Catherine salió corriendo de la habitación sin decir nada más.

XXX

Kyle gruñó mientras él y Sophie se deslizaban a través de los conductos de aire. Se sorprendió de lo flexible que era Sophie. A pesar de su tamaño, ella era capaz de meterse en las rejillas de ventilación con bastante facilidad. Sophie abrió la marcha, con su cola alrededor de la cintura de Kyle en lo que se arrastraban en los conductos de aire.

_¿Sabes dónde estamos?_ Él preguntó al dar la vuelta en la esquina.

_Claro_. _Estamos justo arriba del pasillo que conecta las jaulas con las otras habitaciones_. Kyle suspiró y asintió, confiando en el sentido de orientación de Sophie. De vez en cuanto, Kyle pudo oír los sonidos de los animales o humanos chillando o gritando haciendo eco en las ventilaciones. Le daba escalofríos. Sophie se encargó de tranquilizarlo mientras avanzaban en el conducto. Kyle había estado intentando trabajar en un plan de algún tipo en lo que avanzaban. Lo único que él podía pensar era en encontrar el camino a la Cubierta de Acoplamientos, y esperar que hubiera una nave o bote salvavidas que pudieran robar. Sophie no salió con ningún otro mejor plan. El único problema era que Kyle no estaba seguro a donde ir.

Al fin y al cabo, necesitaban encontrar algún lugar donde pudieran acceder a un mapa de la instalación espacial. Cuando llegaron a un conducto de ventilación bastante más grande, Kyle notó un tubo gris grande en la pared. Era casi tan alto como él. Parpadeo al mirarlo de cerca. Se quedó sin aliento. Sophie notó su angustia _¿Kyle?_ Él trago saliva mientras miraba el gran objeto.

_Esta es AV-H-865. Estas son Cargas de Escoria, Sophie…_ Kyle miró el conducto arriba del tubp y vio que se desvanecía en la oscuridad hacia arriba. _Esta misma es suficiente para volar todo este lado de la estación. _Sophie siseo y los aparto a otro respiradero.

_¿Por qué ellos tendrían algo así?_ Preguntó Sophie. Kyle se sentó y frunció el ceño.

_Probablemente lo utilizarían como una autodestrucción de emergencia_. Miró a Sophie, con la preocupación grabada en su cara. _Ahora realmente tenemos que salir de aquí_. Sophie estuvo de acuerdo mientras se arrastraban hacia otro conducto. Llegaron a una rejilla de ventilación que estaba encima de una habitación, Sophie ayudó a Kyle para abrirla. Ella lo bajó con la cola antes de seguirlo. Kyle vio una terminal de computadora y se puso a trabajar. Podía sentir la mente de Sophie pensar en algo mientras escribía.

_Kyle, ¿Crees que puedes activar la destrucción de emergencia?_ Él dejo de escribir y le dirigió la mirada, con los ojos como platos.

_¿Por qué querrías saber eso?_ Sophie se sentó y liberó un suave gemido mientras su cola se agitaba.

_Kyle, incluso si escapamos, nos van a cazar. Tú sabes que lo harán_. Él frunció el ceño en el pensamiento. _Pero, si la estación es destruida…_ Kyle le sonrió.

_Van a pensar que nos fuimos con ella_. Sophie asintió. Kyle frunció el ceño cuando volvió a escribir.

_Buena idea, pero no nos hará ningún bien si continuamos aquí cuando lo haga._

_Dudo que la hayan diseñado para que explote instantáneamente. Ellos probablemente le darían un tiempo de detonación para evacuar_. Kyle meditó en lo que ella decía, pesándolo todo. Él sabía que ella tenía razón. Kyle frunció el ceño mientras leía las lecturas.

_Maldita sea. No podemos acceder al mapa desde aquí. Tenemos que encontrar una terminal central._

_¿Dónde podemos encontrar uno? _Kyle suspiró.

_Uno de los laboratorios de investigación será el lugar más probable_. Sophie siseó suave mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la rejilla de ventilación. Ella escaló adentro y levantó a Kyle con la cola. Kyle tuvo la precaución de cerrar la rejilla antes de irse. Así como se arrastraban por los respiraderos, Kyle vio más Cargas-Escoria en los ejes de mantenimiento. Esto lo ponía muy incómodo. AV-H-865 no era solo un explosivo, sino que también era uno incendiario. Está estación se quemaría antes de que explotara. Ya fuera para eliminar cualquier cosa viva, o destruir la evidencia, Kyle no tenía idea. De repente, Sophie se detuvo.

_¿Qué sucede?_ Preguntó Kyle. Sophie susurró un silbido mientras lo traía más con la cola.

_No lo sé, pero puedo escuchar a muchos de ellos_. Kyle escuchó y pudo oír el eco de un sonido arañando los conductos de ventilación. Kyle miró a su alrededor y vio un cruce justo por delante de ellos.

_¿Están al frente, o al lado? _Sophie siseó mientras se tensaba.

_Delante y detrás…_ Kyle tomó aliento.

_Vamos a ese cruce ¡Deprisa!_ Con eso, Sophie se lanzó hacia adelante, empujando a Kyle con su cola mientras se arrastraba a través de la ventilación lo más rápido que pudo. Kyle podía escuchar lo que fuera que eso era, detrás de ellos y acercándose. _Creo que saben que estamos aquí_. Sophie estuvo de acuerdo mientras se movían por la ventilación. Sophie vio una rejilla de ventilación adelante y se estrelló contra esa, enviando la rejilla a estrellarse contra el suelo mientras ella salía corriendo, con Kyle envuelto en la cola y puesto en su espalda mientras ella corría por el pasillo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Kyle miró hacia atrás y vio varios Saldars Taparian saliendo de la rejilla de ventilación antes de girar en una esquina. Kyle suspiró con alivio. Los Sladars eran casi tan peligrosos como los Olinid.

Los grandes crustáceos eran muy agresivos y comedores voraces. Kyle sacudió su cabeza. _Esta estación es una pesadilla gigantesca_. Sophie también concordó mientras ella desacelero lentamente lo suficiente para dejar a Kyle pararse y caminar. Él escuchaba mientras avanzaban Podía oír los chillidos y gritos de diversos animales y el sonido de disparos de vez en cuando en el eco de las paredes. Kyle encontró la puerta que buscaban y entró, Sophie lo seguía. Levantó la mirada y retrocedió al ver qué lo saludaba. Largos tubos de vidrio llenos con un líquido azul. Dentro había cosas que pudieron reconocerse en algún tiempo, lo que había sido humano. Eran tan distorsionados y deformes que hizo que su estómago se revolviera. Se estremeció. Sophie lo acarició con su rostro en un lado mientras tocaba su mente.

_Está bien, Kyle_. Él tembló nuevamente ante las cosas horribles de los tubos. Nunca había visto nada tan horrible en su vida. Él se dio la vuelta, ya no siendo capaz de mirar las montuosidades.

_¿Qué son estas cosas?_ Sophie siseó mientras observaba una de las criaturas. Ella también se puso nerviosa. Algo en ellos la hacía tener cuidado. Kyle encontró valor para levantar la mirada a los tanques. Frunció el ceño mientras miraba la etiqueta. "NEC-002-Slasher" decía la leyenda. Kyle sintió su estómago a punto de saltar fuera de su boca.

_Vamos, Kyle_. Él suspiro y asintió. Ni él ni Sophie podían salir de esa vil habitación lo suficientemente rápido.

XXX

El Equipo de Seguridad Gamma estaba pasando un tiempo infernal. Ya habían perdido a cinco hombres por los Loboestrellas, y la munición se estaba agotando. Se habían visto obligados a retroceder, especialmente después de haberse tropezado con lo que quedaba del equipo Delta. Con lo que sea con que ellos se tropezaron ya no quedaba mucho. Apenas había suficiente de todo el equipo como para meterlo en una caja de zapatos. Así como los siete miembros sobrevivientes del Equipo Gamma salieron a la intersección, todos apuntaron sus rifles al movimiento.

"¡Whoa! ¡Hey, soy yo!" dijo Wilshire. Uno de los hombres suspiró.

"Maldita sea, Valentine. ¿Dónde diablos has estado?" preguntó uno.

"Tratando de tener mi cabeza unida al cuello. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" Wilshire preguntó mientras deslizaba su pistola atrás bajo su cinturón.

"Nosotros somos "todo el mundo"…" dijo otro hombre, enseñándolos con su mano. Wilshire parpadeó. Antes que nadie pudiera hablar, escucharon algo. Sonaba como un desgarro metálico. Giraron ante el sonido, el cual fue rápidamente seguido por un sonido de muchos pasos corriendo por los conductos de ventilación. También Escucharon el ruido de botas alejarse, justo a tiempo para ver a Valentine correr en otra dirección tan rápido como podía.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Valentine, gordo cobarde!" gritó uno de ellos.

"¡Olvídenlo! ¡Tenemos compañía!" El Equipo de Seguridad Gamma formo un circulo mientras se veían rodeados por una multitud de Saldars. Las salas resonaron con las armas automáticas, marcados chillidos, gritos y llantos antes de quedar en silencio.

XXX

Kyle y Sophie se habían mostrado reacios a regresar a la ventilación después de haberse encontrado con los Saldars. Era un riesgo demasiado alto. En un espacio tan reducido, no había forma de esquivarlos. Si terminaban rodados, sería su fin. Sin embargo, que estuvieran en los pasillos no significaba que ellos estaban fuera de vista. Kyle miró alrededor desde donde estaba en encima de Sophie mientras ella se arrastraba a lo largo del techo. Él inicialmente se había opuesto en montar a Sophie, no quería tratarla como si fuera un caballo. Esto le causó gracia a ella. A pesar de la seriedad de la situación, ella lo besó y lleno su mente de calidez antes de que ella lo colocara arriba y escalara. Algunas de las puertas estaban bloqueadas. No era demasiado sorprendente, dadas las circunstancias.

Trataron con tantas puertas como pudieron. O estaban bloqueadas, o no había ninguna terminal central en ellas. Kyle comenzó a preocuparse, sintiendo que el tiempo estaba en su contra. A medida que avanzaron, Kyle notó que algunas puertas bloqueadas parecían haberse soldado. Parpadeó, preguntándose qué habría llevado a alguien hacer eso. Sintió un escalofrió y decidió que era mejor no saberlo. Aquí y allá podían oír gritos o alaridos. Algunas veces, escuchaba alguien gritar desde el interior de las habitaciones. Kyle no le gustaba todo este innecesario dolor y sufrimiento. Sophie lo consoló mientras continuaban adelante. Mientras avanzaban a través de las salas, Kyle escuchó un nuevo sonido. Parpadeó mientras oía. Era un chillido… casi un siseo ahogado. Kyle parpadeó. Sophie se sorprendió cuando sintió su mente llenarse con alarma.

_Sophie, ¡Entra en uno de los conductos de ventilación!_ Dijo mientras miraba alrededor. Él sintió la preocupación y confusión en ella_. ¡No hay tiempo para explicar!_ Ella se apresuró e hizo lo que le pedía. Kyle quito la rejilla de ventilación y observo el suelo desde el conducto. Se estremeció mientras veía la larga criatura verde-marrón bajo ellos, con sus antenas tocando el suelo mientras hacia su camino. Sophie silbo suavemente.

_Kyle ¿Qué es eso?_ Kyle frunció el ceño.

_Eso, Sophie, es un Veruvian Árbol-Acechador. Una de las cosas vivas más peligrosas de la galaxia_. Kyle observaba mientras la gran criatura pasaba bajo ellos, suspirando con un poco de alivio cuando termino por pasar_. Este parece ser uno joven_. Sophie estaba sorprendida._ La bestia tenía más de veinte pies de largo, ¿Y era una pequeña?_ Con el Arbol-Acechador perdido, el conducto de ventilación parecía mucho más seguro que antes.

Kyle sonrió cuando se encontraron con una sala de suministros. Sophie ayudó a Kyle a abrir la rejilla de ventilación y luego a dejarlo caer cuidadosamente. Mientras Kyle entraba a la habitación, fue recibido por aullidos y silbidos. Se agachó cuando una lata voló sobre su cabeza. Varios Babuinos Tormian estaban adentro, rompiendo cajas abiertas y canastos embalados y haciendo un lio en general. Retrocedió cuando algunos desnudaron sus dientes y le gruñeron. Fue entonces cuando Sophie entró a la habitación. Todo el ruido cesó. Ella se quedó mirando a los babuinos y siseó, mostrando los dientes.

Ante esto, chillaron y corrieron por sus vidas, saltando en las paredes y tratando de encontrar alguna salida. Sophie miró a Kyle. Él miro a los babuinos y suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la puerta en el otro lado de la habitación mientras los babuinos frenéticos se amontonaban en un rincón. Sophie siseó mientras la puerta se cerraba. Su cola se agitaba mientras se acercaba a los babuinos aterrorizados que intentaban escapar en vano. Ella no había comido desde el desayuno.

XXX

En la otra habitación, Kyle miraba los alrededores por cualquier cosa que pueda ser de utilidad. Algunos de los cajones y cajas ya habían sido forzados. Suspiró, al ver no había ninguna terminal. Cuando se volvía, se sorprendió al ver a alguien que casi había olvidado, allí de pie, apuntándolo con su arma. Wilshire sonrió.

"Vaya, tú también te saliste, ¿huh?" Kyle se mantuvo calmo sin moverse.

"Si, Me imagine que había estado encerrado por el tiempo suficiente." Kyle trató de sonar casual. Wilshire sonrió.

"¿Sabes en el tipo de problemas que tú me metiste?" preguntó. Kyle permaneció tan pasivo como pudo.

"Yo no te metí en problemas. Nunca dije nada." Wilshire frunció el ceño.

"Oh, peor si lo hiciste. Tú y esa maldita mascota tuya me metieron en un montón de problemas, ¡mocoso!" Wilshire gruñó, tan concentrado en Kyle, que nunca escucho la puerta abrirse detrás de él. "Dime, ¿Dónde está ese maldito monstruo tuyo, de todos modos?" Ante esto, Kyle sonrió.

"Oh, ella está cerca… y más cerca de lo que piensas." Wilshire parpadeó cuando una gran mano negra agarro la suya, y la pistola que sostenía. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando fue dado vuelta y su arma fue lanzada través de la habitación, escandalosa y ruidosa contra una canasta mientras se quedó mirando a la cara ensangrentada de Sophie. La mano izquierda se apretó alrededor de su cuello gordo así como ella mostraba los dientes. Se atragantó y amordazó mientras luchaba en vano contra su agarre. Sophie gruñó mientras ella lo observaba. Los ojos de Wilshire se abrieron grandes cuando Sophie curvo los dedos de su mano derecha en un puño y ella lo alzó hacia atrás. Trató de gritar en lo que el puño de obsidiana negra se precipitaba hacia su cara.

XXX

Los tres miembros restantes del Equipo Gamma jadeaban mientras caminaban por los pasillos. Uno de ellos tenía un rifle de asalto con la munición de otro tipo de armas. Los otros dos habían recogido una tubería rota y un hacha de incendios. Al doblar una esquina, fueron sorprendidos de ver una larga masa de… algo atascado en la pared. Se acercaron con cautela y se quedaron boquiabiertos ante lo que vieron. Era Valentine, pegado en la pared, al revés, con su boca cubierta por una sustancia pegajosa que lo había dejado como un capullo y con el detalle de su ojo izquierdo morado. Se veía como si hubiera sido golpeado por un gorila que luego había decidido pegarlo a la pared con un fajo de goma de mascar. En realidad, era casi cómico. Valentine gruñó mientras los miraba a ellos. Uno de los hombres se rió.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, miren lo que trajo el gato. Que amable de tu parte estar colgado en estos alrededores, Valentine. Especialmente después de abandonarnos así." Los otros dos hombres se rieron, pero no era con humor. Wilshire murmuraba algo. Fue entonces cuando un familiar chillido seseante hizo que los tres hombres se congelaran. Miraron a su alrededor. El ojo de Valentine creció como un gran plato mientras luchaba contra su capullo, gruñendo y gimiendo. Él miro a los hombres y gimoteo. Uno de ellos capto su atención y sonrió.

"Bueno, tenemos que irnos, hombre. Nos vemos pronto." Con eso, los tres oficiales de Seguridad se fueron. Wilshire luchaba contra sus ataduras, gruñendo y sollozando mientras intentaba liberarse. El chirrido seseante era más fuerte. Wilshire se detuvo y dirigió su mirada hacia la derecha. El Árbol-Acechador estaba saliendo de la esquina, sus antenas tocaban el suelo mientras se tejía a través del pasillo. Wilshire se agitó y esforzó, pero el capullo lo sostuvo. Su cabeza estaba a dos pies del suelo. Su ojo se ensanchaba así como el Árbol-Acechador se acercaba. Su sangre se heló cuando miró en su dirección. Gimió tan fuerte como pudo a través de la resina que lo encarcelaba mientras el Árbol-Acechador se acercaba, con sus antenas apuntando justo hacia él. Trató de gritar en lo que la cosa abrió su boca.

XXX

Kyle estaba luchando una batalla perdida con risas mientras él y Sophie se arrastraban a través de la ventilación. Él rio levemente al recordar como Sophie había pegado a Wilshire en la pared como si fuese un chicle.

_Sophie, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso_. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de diversión.

_No estaba de humor para ser misericordiosa…_ Kyle luchó para no reírse. Él había estado esperando plenamente que lo mataría en ese lugar. Se sorprendió cuando Sophie se detuvo y miro a través de la rejilla de ventilación.

_¿Sophie? ¿Qué sucede?_ Kyle sintió un sentimiento de confusión proveniente de ella mientras rompió la rejilla. Ambos entraron en un laboratorio de investigación. Kyle miró a su alrededor como Sophie se dirigía hacia la puerta de la otra habitación. Él ignoro todo lo demás y la siguió. La puerta se abrió con un siseo casi en silencio cuando entraron. Ahí había varios tubos llenos de un líquido casi transparente. Kyle parpadeó mientras reconocía las formas adentro. Eran huevos, iguales a los que Sophie le había mostrados en la Memoria Colmenar.

_No, no huevos_. Sophie los había llamado "Cunas". Estos, no obstante, parecían diferentes. Parecían arrugados y viejos. Un par habían sido obviamente cortados para examinarlos. Las criaturas con forma de arañas que había adentro también se habían marchitado. Sophie los llamaba a estos "Buscadores". Parecían que habían muerto hace mucho tiempo. Él noto una Cuna, sin embargo, que no fue cortada, pero en la parte superior había eclosionado en la forma de una flor. En un tubo al lado había uno de los Buscadores. Este no estaba marchito, pero parecía que había sido diseccionado y cosido de nuevo. Sophie se paró al frente del tubo y gentilmente tocó el vidrio.

Kyle se quedó mirando la escena, casi entumecido. Este era el Buscador en que había nacido Sophie. Ese Buscador era el mismísimo que había sido plantado con ella dentro suyo. Estaba de sobre pensar que había estado sobre su rostro. Con todos, había siete Cunas, pero Sophie parecía que había sido la única en eclosionar. Parecía que los otros habían muerto antes de eclosionar. Kyle no podía descifrar completamente los sentimientos y pensamientos de Sophie. Ellos estaban confundidos, mezclados y molestos. Podía sentir que ella estaba triste que los otros no habían eclosionado. Sophie acarició el tubo que contenía uno de los muertos, arrugados, Buscadores, con sus sentimientos fríos y aún más tristes.

_Madre…_ dijo ella suavemente. Kyle parpadeó mientras levantaba la mirada hacia ella donde un profundo sentimiento de pesar fluía a través del enlace. _Esta era una Madre…_ Kyle miró la forma arrugada de adentro, sorprendido y sobrecogido. No se veía diferente a los otros, pero esta tenía una Madre, una Reina que nunca sería. Esto lo entristeció a Kyle un poco, pero ni un poco de cerca de lo que estaba Sophie. Allí había un profundo sentimiento de pérdida proveniente de Sophie al ver lo que quedaba de su raza. Kyle envió sentimientos cálidos a través del enlace para consolarla. Él sintió la gratitud de parte de ella, pero el resto de sus pensamientos eran ajenos a él.

Él la dejo por un momento mientras iba a ver la terminar en la otra habitación y ver si podría tener acceso al mapa desde allí. Tal vez, también, podría averiguar acerca de las Cunas y de donde habían venido. Al entrar a la sala principal, las luces parpadearon de nuevo. Suspiró mientras caminaba hacia la terminal. Lo último que necesitaba era que la electricidad se fuera. Kyle no le gustaba particularmente la idea de correr alrededor de una estación espacial, llena con animales agresivos, en la oscuridad. Mientras caminaba por la habitación, se dio cuenta de que la puerta principal estaba abierta tan solo un pelo.

Se tensó cuando sus ojos buscaron en los alrededores. Estaba a punto de alertar a Sophie cuando se dio vuelta. De repente, sintió que una fuerte mano agarrarle su garganta, apretándolo con fuerza. Amordazado, clavó su mirada en dos ojos marrones, enmarcados por un largo cabello castaño. Tal vez la cosa más perturbante de su atacante era el hecho de su calma, sonrisa serena que se mantuvo sin cambios en todo momento.

"Chico listo, ¿cierto?" dijo Catherine con calma. La sangre de Kyle se congeló.

**Nota del Autor:** Unas gracias especiales van para mi madre por las ideas en como los alientes llamarían a sus huevos y crías.

**Nota del traductor:** Muy buen capitulo, fue divertido de traducir.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Kyle agarro la muñeca de Catherine tan fuerte como ella apretaba su cuello. Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir que ella no solo cortaba el aire, si no su circulación.

"¿Dónde está el Xenomorfo?" ella preguntó, con una voz calmada y firme. Kyle tuvo que luchar para respirar.

"No lo sé. Se asustó y huyó…," espabiló mientras trataba de alertar a Sophie.

"¿Enserio? Después de todo este tiempo, ¿simplemente te abandonó?" Catherine apretó tanto su mano que lo hizo ver manchas bailando a través de su visión. Las orejas de Kyle tenían un zumbido tan intenso, que no pudo oír lo que Catherine le preguntó después. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el pulgar lo presionó con dureza en el nervio. Habría gritado del sufrimiento si hubiera podido.

¡Aléjate de él, **perra**! Kyle jadeó cuando Catherine lo soltó y retrocedió saltando cuando la cola de Sophie pasó volando. Jadeaba atónito mientras se desplomaba en el piso. Tosió con dificultad a medida que levantaba la mirada ante la batalla que se desarrollaba frente a él. Sophie rugió abalanzando su cola contra Catherine, quien se agachó y esquivó, aparentemente sin esfuerzo, la sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro. Kyle respiró hondo, tragando su aliento devuelta mientras observaba. Catherine esquivaba y se alejaba. Kyle vio donde la cola de Sophie la había rozado en el cuello y se heló cuando vio la sangre blanca emanar de la herida. Se había confirmado su peor temor.

_Sophie, ¡ten cuidado! ¡Es un androide! ¡No es un humano de verdad! ¡Ella es muy peligrosa!_ Como si fuera para aprobar el punto, Catherine agarró la cola de Sophie y tiro de ella haciéndola girar y arrodajándola a través de la habitación como si no fuera nada. Kyle sintió algo de dolor cuando Sophie aterrizó, rompiendo un escritorio. Sophie estaba de pie al segundo, siseando y gruñendo a Catherine, quien llevaba la misma serena expresión que siempre tuvo. Sophie se abalanzó, pensamientos rojos de odio puro fluyeron mientras ella trataba de atrapar a Catherine de cualquier manera que pudo. Ella dio un zarpazo con sus garras, barrió con la cola e incluso atacó con su lengua. Catherine esquivó todo con velocidad que ningún humano podría igualar.

En un punto, Sophie saltó sobre el techo y atacó a Catherine desde allí, azotando con su cola y ocasionalmente lanzando parte de la iluminación o cualquier otra cosa que sirviera. Catherine se las arregló para agarrar la cola de Sophie de nuevo, pero esta vez Sophie estaba lista dejando que Catherine la empujara, usando el impulso a su favor en el vuelo. Sus garras nunca lo lograron, Catherine se agachó y lanzó un puñetazo en el pecho de Sophie, enviándola hacia arriba y sobre ella. Sophie siseó mientras se desplomaba en forma de una bola cuando aterrizaba, levantándose y cargando de nuevo.

Kyle miró desde donde yacía arrodillado, sintiéndose impotente. Miro a su alrededor. Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera usar como arma. Estaba casi frenético cuando Sophie chilló y sintió más dolor en ella. Su exoesqueleto la estaba protegiendo, pero él no sabía cuánto más esta podría soportarlo. Kyle se agachó cuando algo se estrelló contra la pared. En lo que miraba los alrededores, vio un conductor de alimentación rojo. Sonrió mientras lo tomaba y tiraba tan fuerte como pudo.

_Sophie, ¡tengo una idea! ¡Trata de traerla por aquí!_ Él noto el acuerdo en lo que ella rujía y presionaba el ataque. Kyle finalmente extrajo el conducto libre de la pared con un siseo y chisporroteo. Lo saco tanto como su libertad lo dejaba mientras él se arrastraba bajo una mesa. Vio como Sophie presionó su ataque, empujando a Catherine hacia atrás. Casi contuvo su aliento. Apenas Catherine estuvo a un pie de distancia, él arremetió, empujando el conducto hacia su pierna. Él se dejó caer hacia atrás en lo que las chispas volaban. Oyó un chillido de Sophie. _Mantente alejada de ella, Sophie!_

Vio como Catherine se estremecía y sacudía, sus dedos se abrían y se cerraban, agitando los brazos y con sus ojos parpadeando rápidamente mientras balbuceaba como sola una maquina podía. Las luces en la habitación parpadearon durante varios momentos cuando Catherine emitió humo. Las chispas y los chasquidos se detuvieron y Catherine se tambaleó, su cabeza colgaba en un extraño ángulo, con los brazos caídos. Ella movió una pierna hacia adelante y arrastrando la otra que había sido electrificada así como sacudía su cabeza bruscamente, inclinándose hacia los lados en una manera perturbarte que ningún humano podría imitar. Kyle noto que el cable conductor ya no estaba. "¡Ahora!" él gritó.

La cola de Sophie se arremetió como un relámpago negro, y la cabeza de Catherine navegó por los aires y cayó en el piso. Kyle se quedó mirando la cabeza, y luego levantó la vista hacia el cuerpo de Catherine que seguía dando tumbos hacia adelante con un movimiento brusco. Se veía como algo salido de una vieja y cursi película de zombis, pero aún le daba escalofríos. Sophie resopló ante el cuerpo carente de cabeza.

_Estuve esperando hacer esto por durante mucho tiempo…_ Sin más preámbulo, Sophie metió su cola a través del pecho de Catherine y arrojó el cuerpo hacia arriba en el techo. Este se golpeó con brutalidad, rociando blanca Sangre-Sintética por todo el lugar mientras caía abajo y Sophie se precipitaba sobre el mismo. Cuando Sophie terminó, el cuerpo parecía como si alguien hubiera roto varios jarrones de galón de leche allí. Cables, tubos, engranajes y sistemas hidráulicos estaban esparcidos por todas partes. Kyle suspiró mientras Sophie se ponía de pie y lo miraba. Un largo moretón en forma de mano se estaba formando alrededor de su cuello. Él era apenas capaz de pararse, y su cabeza le dolía, pero se las arregló para sonreír por ella. Sophie se acercó y suavemente toco su rostro. Kyle no le prestó atención y ni le importaba la sangre blanca con la que Sophie estaba cubierta. Sophie miro hacia donde Catherine yacía y silbó.

Kyle se tambaleó por un momento antes que él lentamente hizo su camino hacia donde estaba la cabeza de Catherine reposando. Él suspiró mientras se arrodillaba y la recogía. La expresión de Catherine estaba retorcida y distorsionada. Sophie siseó mientras él se paraba. _¿Qué estás haciendo?_ Sophie preguntó mientras Kyle lentamente se dirigía a un escritorio y sacaba el destornillador. Suspiró mientras se sentaba, su garganta le quemaba.

_Ella es una máquina, Sophie. Si puedo conseguir abrirla, puedo obtener el disco duro y sabremos todo lo que ella sabe_. Sophie siseó levemente mientras tomaba la cabeza de Catherine y le clavaba los pulgares mientras ella empujaba. La cabeza de Catherine se resquebrajo como una nuez. Kyle trato de no tener nauseas mientras metía su mano y buscaba adentro, finalmente sacó el disco duro. El pequeño cuadrado era más pequeño que la palma de su mano. Él sonrió mientras lo llevaba hacia la computadora del laboratorio y lo enchufaba en el Puerto de Memoria Universal. Sophie observaba desde su lugar detrás de Kyle, con la mano en su hombro mientras él escribía. Kyle tocó la mente de Sophie para que ella pudiera verlo todo. Suspiró con alivio mientras el cerraba la línea de comandos.

**DISCO DURO ACCESO COMPLETO. LISTO PARA SU INVESTIGACIÓN**. Kyle tomo una profunda bocanada de aire en lo que escribía.

¿CUÁL ES EL OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL DE ÉSTA ESTACIÓN?

**INVESTIGACIÓN Y DESARROLLO DE BIO-ARMAS PARA WEYLAND-YUTANI CORP.** Kyle suspiró y puso los ojos. Él siempre lo había sospechado, pero ahora, lo sabía si duda… Escribió de nuevo.

¿DÓNDE SE ENCONTRARON HUEVOS DE XENOMORFOS? Kyle se frotó el cuello mientras esperaba.

**RESTRINGIDO. **Kyle resopló cuando comenzó a escribir.

""Restringido", uh? Bueno, ya lo veremos…," Se rió entre dientes mientras escribía.

COMANDO DE SEGURIDAD AUMENTADO. ¿DÓNDE SE ENCONTRARON HUEVOS DE XENOMORFOS?

**RUINAS, HS-90, SISTEMA TELARA, BORDE EXTERIOR.** Kyle tosió levemente mientras escribía una nueva consulta.

MOSTRAR TODOS LOS TRANSPORTES DISPONIBLES DE ESTA ESTACIÓN DE MANERA INMEDITA. La pantalla mostros un mapa completo de la estación, destacando la bahía de acoplamientos y enseñando todas las naves allí. Kyle se dio cuenta de que una era diferente del resto. La especificación no era para un simple bote salvavidas. Miró el nombre y escribió;

¿QUÉ ES "EAGLE"?

NAVE PERSONAL DEL DR. ALAN L. REINHARDT. El rostro se rompió en una sonrisa al leer esto. Sophie compartió sus pensamientos y diversión.

_¿Estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando? _Kyle preguntó mientras la miraba. Sophie silbó suavemente.

_Lo estoy._ Kyle escribió nuevamente.

¿CUÁL ES EL CODIGO DE DESTRUCCIÓN DE EMERGENCIA?

EMERGENCIA-PURGA ORDEN-5251979. Kyle sonrió mientras se levantaba y se acercaba al cuerpo de Catherine. Sophie lo seguía donde él rebuscaba hasta que encontró su PDA y su tarjeta de acceso. Él sonrió mientras regresaba a la computadora. Sonrió para Sophie mientras se sentaba allí de nuevo.

_Bueno, ¿deberíamos encender la mecha?_ Sophie respondió con un silbido.

XXX

El Dr. Reinhardt resopló mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Había estado llamando a Catherine por casi quince minutos para un informe de la situación. No era propio de ella el no responder durante un periodo tan largo. Trajo su PDA y miro a la pantalla. Catherine estaba cerca. Frunció el ceño mientras tanteaba la larga pistola magnum que mantenía consigo. Mientras caminaba, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar y las luces rojas de advertencia salieron del techo y comenzaron a parpadear.

"¡Peligro! La PURGA-EMERGENCIA de contingencia se ha activado. Esta estación será detonada en T-Menos diez minutos. Todo el personal proceda a los botes salvavidas en la bahía de atrancamiento." Reinhardt sintió un escalofrió recorrer su sangre. Corrió para encontrar a Catherine. No había manera de que esto sea posible. Él y Catherine eran los únicos con los códigos. Él sabía que ella nunca haría tal cosa sin su aprobación. Abrió la puerta del laboratorio y se lanzó. Se quedó mirando el lio de cables, tubos y plástico tirados en el suelo que alguna vez fueron de Catherine. Levantó la mirada y vio la cabeza de Catherine, abierta encima del escritorio y una terminal aun activa. Corrió hacia la terminal, notando las grandes huellas en la sangre blanca de Catherine mientras él frenéticamente tecleaba el código de cancelación de la Purga. Se sorprendió cuando la pantalla se apagó, y volvió a mostrar, en largas letras rojas, un mensaje:

¡COSECHAS LO QUE SIEMBRAS! Reinhardt notó la impresión de una larga mano en sangre sintética de Catherine sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocer los dos dedos largos pareados y el segundo pulgar en la parte trasera de la mano. Él disparo hacia sus pies mientras miraba el lugar.

"¡Esto es imposible!" escupió mientras salía de la corriendo de la habitación.

XXX

Las alarmas estaban a todo volumen y las luces brillaban mientras Kyle y Sophie corrían tan rápido como podían.

Kyle se montó en la espalda de Sophie mientras miraba su PDA, comprobando el mapa y observando como el temporizador caía en la cuenta hacia la detonación.

_¡Kyle, eres inteligente! ¡Eso debería tener a Reinhardt persiguiendo a su cola!_ Kyle asintió mientras doblaban en una esquina.

_Cuando más podamos confundirlos, mejor. ¡No estamos fuera de peligro todavía!_ Mientras Sophie se delimitaba por el pasillo, de repente se sintió rara. Kyle también. Sophie siseó cuando empezó a flotar hacia arriba. Kyle miró a su alrededor, alarmado. Suspiró. _Oh, maravilloso. Debí averiguar que la gravedad se iría ahora…,_ Kyle gruñó mientras miraba el lugar. Sophie siseó suavemente mientras ella lo tranquilizaba.

_No te preocupes. No es diferente a la natación. ¡Sujétate!_ Con eso, ella uso su cola para atracar en el pasillo. Kyle se sujetó de dos de los tubos en su espalda mientras ella navegaba por el pasillo.

_¡Aquí a la izquierda!_ Él la dirigía. Sophie agarró la pared y se arrojó dando una vuelta en la esquina. Toda clase de escombros estaban flotando en los pasillos en lo que ellos pasaban navegando. Los pedazos de metal, plástico y cables flotaban junto a los animales y humanos muertos. Kyle y Sophie los ignoraron a todos mientras se apresuraban hacia la bahía de atrancamientos. Mientras volaban, Kyle vio algo dibujarse a través del aire. Se centró en la forma y perdió el alientó.

Era el Árbol-Acechador. Se estaba tratando de empujar a sí mismo en el techo con la parte posterior de sus tantas patas. Sophie no necesitaba ser advertida dos veces.

Mientras volaban hacia otro corredor, vieron algunos animales, aún vivos, flotando en el aire. Un par de Olinids chillaban desde donde flotaban. Sophie cargó en su camino, golpeándolos a los lados y a las paredes mientras ella se disparaba en su camino. A medida que se movían, Kyle vio grandes cantidades de agua en el aire. Frunció el ceño mientras navegaban más allá de las gotas de agua, flotando en el aire. Miró hacia atrás mientras Sophie pasaba dejando una gran masa de agua. _Hmm, parece que el tanque de agua se rompió…,_ Kyle reflexionó mientras volaban por las salas. Kyle había experimentado gravedad-cero una vez antes, y no era muy agradable. Sus entrañas estaban flotando adentro también. Se sintió un poco mareado. Sophie sintió su molestad, y lo envolvió su mente alrededor de la suya. Él se sintió mejor y le sonrió. _Gracias, Sophie_. Ella le devolvió la mirada y curvo el borde sus labios hacia arriba.

_Nos preocupamos por nuestra pareja._ Él dejo fluir un sentimiento cálido a través de su conexión mientras volaban. Sophie saltó por las paredes, a toda velocidad por los corredores. Kyle miró el mapa y se sintió aliviado de ver que lo estaban haciendo bien. Eso fue, hasta que se encontraran con un bloqueo. Sophie se agarró de las rejas mientras se detenía. Un poco más adelante, una gran puerta bloqueaba el camino. Kyle parpadeó.

_Esto no estaba aquí antes..._ Él se dejó flotar y miró en el panel junto a la puerta.

ADVERTENCIA: MAMPARO SELLADO POR PERDIDA DE PRESIÓN. Kyle miró a los bordes rojos y blancos a rayas de la puerta. Volvió a mirar a Sophie. _Esta zona se despresurizo. Tendremos que encontrar un camino para rodearlo._ Kyle sacó su PDA así como Sophie lo ayudó a ponerse en su espalda nuevamente con su cola. Él comprobó el mapa y soltó un suspiro. El camino para rodearlo era uno largo.

ESTAN FLOTANDO ACORDATE DALE SENTIDO

Esperemos que no haya más zonas comprometidas a lo largo del camino… Kyle estuvo de acuerdo. Fue entonces cuando escucharon un familiar siseo chillón. Ambos se volvieron, y Kyle sintió su cuerpo entero enfriarse como si la misma mano de la Muerte lo hubiera tocado. El Árbol-Acechador estaba en el techo, arrastrándose hacia ellos. Sophie gruñó mientras ella enrollaba su cola más apretada alrededor de Kyle, arrimándolo hacia abajo contra su espalda con presión. _Sujétate…_ Con eso, Sophie saltó hacia adelante y fuera de la pared, justo debajo del chillante Árbol-Acechador. Este emitió un chillido gutural con un gruñido así como la perdía y se abalanzaba contra ella, pasando en el cruce donde Sophie había doblado la esquina.

Sophie se movía tan rápido como podía mientras escuchaba el chillido siseante detrás de ellos. Kyle hecho un vistazo hacia atrás y apenas capto señales del Árbol-Acechador arrastrándose por las paredes. Al doblar las esquinas, Kyle escucho gruñidos. Parpadeó y miro hacia arriba. Dos Loboestrella Bactan se sujetaban a las paredes, gruñendo y regañando. Sophie les devolvió el gruñido. No tenían tiempo para quedarse en los alrededores. Sophie saltó sobre una pared y se limitó a pasar mientras los Loboestrella flotaban más allá de ellos. Kyle volvió a mirar atrás a las criaturas rojo oxidado ya pequeñas mientras intentaban enderezarse. Sophie soltó un silbido de satisfacción mientras se deslizaban por el pasillo, tratando de mantener un curso recto tanto como ellos podían hacia la Bahía de Acoplamientos.

No siempre fue fácil. Hubo un par de veces que no tenían más opción que tomar otra ruta. Kyle trato de mantener la calma, pero cada desvió y bifurcación que contaba era como otro clavo en sus ataúdes. De vez en cuando, escuchaban el ahogado, silbido chillante del Árbol-Acechador, y aceleraban el paso. Como si ellos no tuvieran suficiente de que preocuparse, ahora el Árbol-Acechador iba tras ellos también. Trató de no mirar el cronometro rojo en la parte superior izquierda de la pantalla de su PDA, contando los minutos y segundos hasta su perdición. Las alarmas resonaban en todas partes y las luces rojas de advertencia brillaban salvajemente mientras volaban pasando escenas de toda clase de carnicerías en las salas.

Kyle se agarraba de Sophie con fuerza y cerraba sus ojos un par de veces, tratando de no pensar en ello. Ella lo consolaba su mente con la suya mientras se apresuraban a través de la estación. _Está bien, Kyle. Estoy aquí. No tengas miedo_. Él estaba agradecido por su consuelo. Mientras flotaban a través de los pasillos, había una sensación casi surrealista en la estación mientras las luces de advertencia casi convertían todo el lugar en rojo. Sin gravedad, Sophie era capaz de deslizarse con mucha gracias sobre los obstáculos que normalmente habrían sido una molestia mayor. Esto asombraba a Kyle aún más por cuan grata era ella. Él sonreía mientras acariciaba su cabeza con suavidad. Sophie dejo que sus sentimientos cálidos fluyeran a través de su conexión mientras ella se agarraba de una esquina y le daba la vuelta. Kyle frunció el ceño al oír algo deslizándose alrededor de las rejillas de ventilación de adelante.

Sophie utilizó su cola para empujarlos más rápido por el pasillo. Fue un buen movimiento. Ni siquiera medio segundo después que ellos pasaron, la ventilación se abrió de golpe y varios Saldars se derramaron fuera, chillando mientras perdían a Kyle y Sophie. Kyle estaba a punto de ver su PDA cuando la megafonía comenzó a emitir.

"¡Peligro! Todo el personal evacue. La estación será detonada en T-Menos cuatro minutos." Kyle gruñó mientras miraba el mapa.

_Vamos a tomar un atajo cerca…_ Sophie lo reconoció mientras doblaba una esquina.

_Entonces, vamos a tomar ritmo_. Sophie agarró un respiradero y lo tiro tan fuerte como ella pudo, disparándooslos por el pasillo. Sophie aterrizó expertamente en las paredes y se impulsó fuera de ellos a gran velocidad, volando por los pasillos como una gran bala negra. Kyle se sujetó con fuerza mientras las puertas y salas pasaban con velocidad. Ella tuvo que reducir la velocidad cuando se encontraron una puerta que estaba medio cerrada en el pasillo. Kyle se bajó y se movió debajo, seguido de Sophie. Rápidamente se dirigieron al final de los pasillos. Ellos se frenaron cuando Kyle oyó algo chillar. Al doblar las esquina. Kyle intentó no reírse mientras miraba un grupo de Babuinos Tormian agitándose mientras ellos flotaban. Kyle no pudo evitar una risita, parecían como si estuvieran agitando sus brazos.

Los babuinos chillaban y gritaban mientras se agitaban y daban girones. Sophie se aferró a la pared mientras se acercaba. Los babuinos chillaron y trataron de escapar. Repentinamente, Sophie siseó y miró hacia atrás. Kyle sintió su cuerpo enfriarse cuando el Árbol-Acechador salía de la esquina. Fue entonces cuando la gravedad volvió a la normalidad. Kyle se aferró con fuerza a Sophie y observó como los babuinos caían al piso con un sonido sordo. Él hizo una mueca de simpatía.

_Eso tuvo que doler…_ Kyle miró atrás mientras el gran Árbol-Acechador se venía abajo de donde estaba agarrado a la pared. Sisó y gruñó, pero más de la ira que del dolor. Sophie siseó mientras ella se delimitaba ir hacia adelante, todavía aferrándose a la pared.

"¡Peligro! Todo el personal proceda a los botes salvavidas de emergencia de inmediato. La estación será detonada en T-Menos dos minutos." Sophie corrió tan rápido como ella pudo, sobre el techo, las paredes o el piso. Al mismo tiempo, el Árbol-Acechador estaba caliente a sus talones, siseando y chasqueando así como furioso los perseguía. Kyle estaba sorprendido de como algo tan grande era tan rápido. Kyle vio las puertas de cristal al final y pasaron. Los pasillos blancos por delante eran como una bendición para él mientras Sophie se delimitaba a través. Él se dio cuenta de las manchas de sangre y signos de lucha en todas partes. Miró hacia atrás cuando escuchó el vidrio de las puertas romperse y explotar detrás de él mientras el Árbol-Acechador tronaba ante ellos. Kyle sacó su PDA y miro el mapa. Estaban cerca. Sophie siguió sus instrucciones mientras se deslizaban a través de los pasillos así como las alarmas sonaban por todas partes.

Kyle sintió sus pulmones contraerse cuando finalmente llegaban a la bahía de acoplamientos. Las puertas se deslizaron agonizantemente despacio. Kyle estaba casi sin aliento, esperando que el Árbol-Acechador no los alcanzara. Tan pronto como la puertas estuvieron lo suficiente abiertas, Sophie las atravesó, al igual que el Árbol-Acechador que venía cargando velocidad. Kyle vio la puerta de entrada para la nave de Reinhardt y dirigió a Sophie hacia ella. Kyle pudo sentir el latido de su corazón cuando se detuvieron delante del bloqueo de atrancamiento. Kyle apresuradamente sacó la tarjeta de acceso de Catherine con manos temblorosas y la deslizó por el lector. La luz se tornó verde al igual que el PA sonaba con otra advertencia. "¡Emergencia! ¡Emergencia! ¡Todo el personal evacue inmediatamente! La estación se detonará en T-Menos un minuto!"

Kyle levantó la vista y vio el Árbol-Acosador siseando mientras cobraba una velocidad aterradora hacia ellos. Sophie se lanzó adentro y tiro a Kyle adentro con su cola mientras la puerta se cerraba de un golpe. El Árbol-Acechador se estrelló contra la puerta apenas medio segundo después, siseando y chillando así como arañaba la puerta, aboyándola. Kyle estaba casi en un frenesí cuando se lanzaron hacia adentro y en dirección al puente de mando. Kyle casi saltó al asiento del piloto y miró alrededor, tratando de no entrar en pánico mientras activaba los motores y desacoplaba la nave del muelle. Su corazón punzaba en sus orejas mientras sentía la ingeniería encenderse a la vida y golpeó los propulsores tan fuerte como pudo. Él y Sophie levantaron la mirada por la ventana mientras se precipitaban pasando la estación mientras la voz del PA hacia la cuenta regresiva por los altavoces de la consola. Kyle escribió y trajo una imagen de la estación espacial. Al menos, él pensó que lo hizo.

Él frunció el ceño cuando lo único que vio era espacio vacío. Al mirar más de cerca, pensó que podía ver manchas de luz donde se suponía que estaban. Reconoció que eran los reflejos de los motores de la nave. Toda la estación estaba reflejada, por lo que era invisible al ojo en el espacio. _Muy inteligente_. Sophie siseó mientras ella miraba la pantalla. "Detonación en diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…" Kyle observó cuando todo un lado de la estación silenciosamente explotó con luz. Otra también lo hizo. En una secuencia conjunta, la estación explotó en una bola de fuego viva mientras cada sección era destruida antes que la estación completa explotara en una gran bola purpura de luz. Fue entonces cuando la onda expansiva golpeo la nave. Sophie sostuvo a Kyle con firmeza mientras la nave se sacudía violentamente por la fuerza de la explosión.

A pesar de la violencia, la onda de choque fue ínfima parte de la propia explosión misma, y fue durante segundos mientras la luz de la explosión moría lejos en la nada. A pesar de todo, no había sonido en absoluto, solo el pitido de las consolas. Kyle parpadeó, era incapaz creer que estaban vivos. Suspiró pesadamente mientras que casi se derretía en el asiento. Sophie lo acarició suavemente mientras ronroneaba.

_Lo hicimos, Kyle_. Él apoyo su cabeza contra la de ella mientras le daba una sonrisa cansada.

_Si, lo hicimos_. Él miro a Sophie mientras ella acariciaba su rostro. De repente, ella levantó su cabeza. Kyle parpadeo. _¿Sophie? ¿Qué sucede?_ Ella pasó a su lado hacia la parte trasera de la nave.

Quédate aquí, dijo ella mientras se acercaba a una trampilla en el suelo. Ella se agachó y la abrió antes de deslizarse adentro, cerrándola al dejarla atrás. Sophie dejó caer una escalera corta en lo que parecía a una bodega de carga. Grandes contendedores estaban atados a las paredes con grandes correas. Kyle observo a través de una pequeña ventana a Sophie desde arriba. Ella miro de izquierda a derecha, siseando levemente.

_Sophie ¿Qué sucede?_ Sophie siseó cuando se enfrentó con un rincón oscuro.

_No estamos solos…,_ dijo Ella mientras Reinhardt salía de donde había estado escondido, con una gran pistola apuntándola a ella.

"Criatura astuta, muy inteligente. Nunca imagine cuan inteligente eras realmente…," dijo Reinhardt mientras sonreía. Sophie siseó, permaneciendo donde estaba. Kyle casi estaba en pánico.

_¡Sophie!_ Kyle estaba a punto de abrir la escotilla cuando ella lo detuvo.

_¡Quédate donde estas!_ Kyle se sorprendió. Él se apresuró a los controles y tecleo un comando. La pantalla mostraba la bodega de cargas. Se tensó cuando vio que se trataba de una pistola de aturdimiento la que Reinhardt sostenía. Esto no era bueno. Kyle intento pensar en algo frenéticamente cuando sintió la mente de Sophie tocar la suya. _Kyle, ¿está este cuarto sellado?_ Kyle parpadeó en su confusión.

_¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?_ Kyle sintió como si se estuviera tragando un montón de hielo cuando Sophie le mostro su plan. Ella sintió su miedo y lo tranquilizó.

_No te preocupes, mi compañero_. Voy a estar bien. Kyle frunció el ceño al ver a Sophie y Reinhardt a través de la pantalla. Reinhardt sonrió mientras miraba a Sophie, quien se paró frente a la escalera, ella nunca dejo de mirarlo mientras siseaba.

"Estoy sorprendido. ¡Absolutamente asombrado! Nunca hubiera imaginado el nivel de inteligencia que tienes. Me alegro de que hayas sobrevivido. Me pregunto ¿Puede entenderme? Ante esto, Sophie elevó su mano y cerro sus dedos, hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Ella repitió el mismo gesto. El Dr. Reinhardt frunció el ceño mientras observaba. Reinhardt estaba ocupado mirando a Sophie, él nunca se percató de que el panel junto a la escalera se deslizo hacia arriba, ni vio la cola de Sophie enrollándose alrededor de los peldaños de la escalera.

Reinhardt se sorprendió cuando una voz incorpórea resonó desde el sistema de megafonía.

"Por cierto, Doctor… ella se llama Sophie," dijo la voz de Kyle. Los ojos de Reinhardt se abrieron como dos platos ante esto. Levantó la mirada hacia la escotilla por un breve instante.

"¿¡Ella!?" Reinhardt bajó la mirada y vio a Sophie enrollando los bordes de sus labios hacia arriba cuando su mano salió disparada, pulsando el botón rojo de liberar-escotilla. En un instante, todo lo que no estaba atado había desaparecido en el vacío del espacio. Sophie quedó donde ella estaba, su cola serpenteaba por los peldaños de la escalera.

La última expresión en la hundida, cara congelada del Dr. Alan Reinhardt fue una de incredulidad pura y absoluta.

Kyle se sintió aliviado cuando la bodega de carga fue finalmente, re-presurizada. Tan pronto como Sophie estuvo devuelta en la sala de control, él corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Ella ronroneó mientras acariciaba su cabello. Kyle enterró su rostro contra ella así como la cola se enrollaba alrededor de él.

_Somos libres, Sophie. Finalmente libres_. Kyle no pudo evitar las lágrimas. Sophie lo besó suavemente en la mejilla.

_Sí. Lo somos_. Él levanto la mirada hacia ella, acariciándola. Ella apartó un mechón de pelo rubio desde sus ojos. Sophie recordó algo y miro abajo donde estaba la escotilla de la bodega. _Kyle, había algo ahí abajo._ Kyle parpadeó mientras la miraba. Sophie lo llevo abajo a uno de los contenedores que se habían abierto. Kyle frunció el ceño mientras se aproximaba, Sophie siguiéndolo. Él abrió la puerta con cuidado y miró, atemorizado por lo que vio.

"Imposible…," Él dijo con la boca abierta durante varios segundos. El gran contenedor, tan alto como Sophie, estaba lleno de oro. Kyle parpadeo mientras tocaba una barra del metal amarillo.

_Kyle ¿Qué es esto?_ Kyle sonrió ampliamente mientras le mostraba a Sophie.

_¡Hay suficiente aquí como para comprar un pequeño planeta!_ Kyle abrió otro conteiner y se encontró con que estaba lleno, no solo con oro, si no con dinero también. Kyle solamente había visto el papel moneda una vez en toda su vida. Muy pocas personas lo utilizan. Valió la pena casi tanto como el oro. Kyle se hecho a reír. Parecía que el buen Doctor había estado planeando para el futuro. Él se volvió a Sophie y la abrazó_, ¡hay suficiente dinero aquí para que nosotros estemos seguros y felices el resto de nuestras vidas!_ Sophie ronroneó mientras ella le devolvía el abrazó.

_Me alegró_. Satisfecho de que todo era como debería ser, se dirigieron de nuevo a la sala de control. Kyle se sentó en el asiento del piloto, con Sophie parada detrás de él mientras revisaba cartas-estelares para averiguar dónde estaban. No se sorprendió mucho al encontrar que estaban bien lejos de las rutas de navegación o cualquier lugar cerca de espacio regulado. Kyle estaba agradecido por el sistema de navegación aprueba de tontos de la nave. Sophie ronroneó suavemente, con su cola haciendo tics mientras miraba a Kyle observando sobre los esquemas.

_¿Qué estás buscando?_ Ella pregunto. Kyle sonrió cuando levantó la mirada hacia ella.

_Un lugar para que nosotros vivamos…,_ Él sonrió cuando sintió la emoción de Sophie. Kyle levantó una ceja mientras miraba un mundo y lo trajo. Su sonrisa se ensancho mientras leía. Sophie ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

_¿Planeta Zerichs II? ¿Por qué ahí?_ Kyle sonrió mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Porque es mayormente oceánico, Sophie. Solo hay unas pocas islas a través del todo el planeta y ninguna de ellas se encuentran densamente poblada. Sophie silbó suavemente, le gustaba la idea. _Pero la mejor parte es: Weyland-Yutani no tiene presencia allí_. _Nosotros no tendremos que preocuparnos. _Él sintió la alegría proveniente de Sophie mientras fijaba las coordenadas. _Deberíamos estar allí en unos ocho meses…_ Ella ronroneo feliz mientras lo besaba en la mejilla. Kyle se reía mientras se paraba. Sophie se envolvió alrededor de Kyle mientras ronroneaba, envolviendo su cola alrededor de ellos mientras lo abrazaba.

_Kyle. Mi maravilloso Kyle. Mi pareja._ Kyle le acarició la barbilla ganando un ronroneo.

_Mi Sophie encantadora. Mi amiga. Mi pareja. _Ella gentilmente lo beso mientras lo sostenía. Sostuvieron el beso durante unos minutos antes que Kyle se retirara. Él miró el Criotubo que se sentaba contra la pared. Dirigió la mirada a Sophie y se sintió un poco preocupado. Sophie se quedó impresionada cuando le devolvió la mirada.

_He sido capaz de encajar en espacios más apretados antes._ Kyle todavía estaba un poco preocupado mientras él ajustaba la configuración del Criotubo. Sophie le acaricio la mejilla cuando esta se abrió. Él suspiro mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines. Sus pantalones eran la última cosa que se fue. Sophie ronroneaba mientras se subía en el Criotubo, envolviendo sus brazos, piernas y cola alrededor de Kyle cuando el Criotubo zumbó y las luces se apagaron. Sophie lo atrajo más cerca de ella cuando el Criotubo se cerró y sello, con el rostro de Kyle apoyado en su cuello mientras la barbilla de ella descansaba sobre su espalda. Sophie le acaricio el pelo mientras los pliegues cálidos de su mente lo envolvían a él, abrazándolo con amor. Kyle sonrió mientras empezaba a sentir sueño.

_Te amo, Sophie._ Ella ronroneó con suavidad así como ella, también, se volvió soñolienta.

_Yo también te amo, Kyle_.

**Nota del autor:** Bueno, aquí estamos al fin. Quiero agradecer a todos mis maravillosos fans por su apoyo y ayuda! No se preocupen; este no es el final de las aventuras de Sophie y Kyle. Ni por un año luz. Como siempre, ideas y sugerencias son más que bienvenidas.

¡Gracias por leer!

Nota del traductor: Siempre es bueno ver el final de una historia, aunque no sea el final de los finales. Ciertamente uno puede sentir el placer de concretarse todo y ver una historia que te da una sensación feliz y acogedora. Gracias a todos a los que leyeron y dieron su review o apoyo para terminar la traducción! Espero que les haya gustado…

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
